New Found Peace
by Aquaformer
Summary: This is from an RP I am doing with Deathwish50777 on Deviant Art. I do not own transformers. Some characters are hers and some are mine. Warning: Slash, M preg, mild violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Safire, Jinx, and Starfire are the creations of :icondeath50777:. Kryptonight and Slugbug are my little creations. This was a collaboration between Death50777 and myself. Does contain mild slash, but nothing blatant and M preg. No like – no read. And if you read this story on Death50777's page, you don't have to read it here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream was walking around the Autobot base, searching for someone. Starscream's sparkmate was sleeping, as his sparkmate was pregnant with sparklings. Starscream could not wait for the little ones to be born. Red had told Starscream and his sparkmate that they were expecting twins, and Starscream could not have been happier.

Hot Shot recharged silently on his side. He was only five months along, yet sense he was carrying twins his abdomen was larger than the average transformer. The yellow mech could hardly wait for the twins to be born but at first Hot Shot had wished he wasn't pregnant.

Starscream, after having talked to the bot he had been seeking, headed to the recreation room to pick up energon for him and his sparkmate as he knew Hotshot would need more to help the developing sparklings. Starscream steered clear of the high grade as he knew his sparkmate did not like him drunk, and so once Starscream got the energon he needed, he headed back to the quarters that he shared with his sparkmate, Hotshot.

Hot Shot woke up hearing his sparkmate nearby. i_Starscream is that you?_ /iHot Shot asked through his bond. He figured it was but he had to careful with the Decepticons and ever growing threat.

iYes, hon/ireplied Screamer through their bond 'it's me'. Starscream stood there just looking at his sparkmate. On one hand, Screamer was elated as he was going to be a father to two twin mechs, but on the other hand, Screamer felt bad as he had promised to Hotshot that they would not start a family during the pointless war between the Autobots and the 'cons. Starscream had become more paranoid about his pregnant sparkmate ever since Megatron shot at him two months ago. Fortunately the sparklings and Hotshot were safe, but it was way too close for comfort. And, after shaking himself out of his memories, Starscream approached his sparkmate and offered him some energon.

Hot Shot silently took the glass of Energon from his spark mate and took a sip of it. He was trying not to remember when Megatron nearly ended his and his unborn sparkling lives; it was too painful of a memory. i_I only wish we could have put this off till after the war_ /i he said through their bond. Don't get him wrong, he was glad he was having twins but he would have rather waited till after the war.

_iI wished so as well, but maybe the war will end soon/i _Starscream pulsed through their bond. He hated having to do it, but Starscream had slipped something in his sparkmate's drink, something that would put his sparkmate to sleep so that Starscream could enact his plan for ending the war. The seeker was going to go directly after Megatron himself, but not by himself. Starscream had slightly tricked some naive Autobots into joining him on his crusade to get rid of Megatron. And it was not because Starscream wanted to take over the 'Cons, it was because Starscream wanted to raise his little family in a world without war. Starscream knew that this task presented great risk, but it would all be worth it if he could take out Megatron. the only question would be was if he could survive. But then he realized that he had to survive as three precious little lives hung in the balance. Starscream quickly kissed his sleeping sparkmate before heading out. He hoped it was not the last time he would see Hotshot.

When Hotshot awoke again Starscream wasn't there. Thinking it was best for him, Hotshot went back to sleep. He could only wonder where his sparkmate was, he only hoped he was okay.

Meanwhile, while his sparkmate was supposedly fast asleep, Starscream assembled the team he had created for the task ahead, the destruction of Megatron. And after assembling the team, the team left through the warp gate. Starscream thought to himself i_I swore I would get you Megatron, even if it's the last thing i do. /i _

Once they arrived at the moon base, the Autobot team, led by Starscream, infiltrated the Decepticon base easily, as Cyclonus was napping when he should have been watching. Starscream smirked - this was going to be too easy. The team quietly infiltrated the 'con base, quickly capturing all the other 'Cons until only Megatron was left. Silently, the team moved in for the intended target, and, in Starscream's mind, the kill.

Waking with a terrible dream and thought, Hotshot contacted his friend; Safire, so she could check on Starscream and the others. Safire agreed and told Hotshot to rest, he needed it, and then she left to the moon base. In no time Safire was on the moon base. The red and blue femme silently walked through the base and to where Starscream was. Her spark seemed to stop when she caught on to what Starscream was going to do. i_He's going to kill my father /i_ the femme whispered to herself.

Starscream and his team had reached Megatron's quarters, they could hear noises inside. Starscream almost lost his energon as he recognized the sound; Megatron was yet again raping a poor femme or mech, but judging by the sounds, it was a mech. The Autobot team with him quietly approached, ready for anything. Starscream opened the door. The whole team silently gasped as the door revealed Megatron raping Demolisher. The poor tank just sat there, having no choice but to take it. Starscream's energon boiled, this was the last straw

Meanwhile, Safire caught up to the team just as she witnessed them open the door and saw Megatron raping his most loyal soldier.

Safire covered her optics knowing Demolishers pain. "Poor, poor Demolisher" Safire mumbled to herself, trying to hold her Energon in. She didn't understand why her father would want to rape his most loyal soldier, let alone a mech.

Starscream, seeing the teams' reactions, including Safire's sickened reaction, knew there was no choice left. Starscream, though no longer a Decepticon knew exactly how Demolisher felt as Starscream had been in that position many a time. His anger boiled up inside. Starscream noticing the Star saber laying near the door grabbed and using both it and his wingblade, Starscream stabbed the arrogant Decepticon leader. Demolisher onlined his optics to see that Starscream, a close friend, had returned to save him from this torment.

Megatron whipped around, optics blazing red with anger. Megatron getting on shot off hit the seeker in the chest, damaging him (and Hotshot woke up as he felt it back home). But before Megatron could get any other shots off, Starscream and Demolisher, who Starscream had freed, stabbed the arrogant leader again, and Starscream's last stab cut Megatron's spark chamber from his metal body and the metallic shell now dropped to the floor in a pile of scrap while the unholy spark floated off. Happy about the victory, Starscream and Demolisher crashed to the floor, both in need of medical attention. the Autobot team rescued the two and returned to base with the arrested Con's and the two heroes.

Meanwhile, Safire sat there and cried as her father now lay in a pile of scrap metal. And then Safire felt a small spark pulse to hers. Purplehaze, a sparkling who was killed at birth by Megatron, had sent her spark to comfort her sister, Safire.

Hotshot again woke with a start, something happened to Starscream he could just tell. He hoped Starscream was okay, yet he had the feeling he wasn't. "I told him not to do it, but did he listen? no" Hotshot said to himself. He didn't know if he should go to med bay or not but for now he didn't move.

Meanwhile, Safire felt Purplehaze's spark near her own. The red and blue femme freed the Decepticon captives before setting off to the Autobot's base. She didn't know if she had the spark to do it but she had the mind to, and that was to get revenge for her father's death. Sure Hotshot was her friend and he would never forgive her and neither would the others but she was going to go after Starscream.

Purplehaze's disembodied spark reached out to her sister, Safire. Safire felt the presence. Then Purplehaze revealed to Safire something that Safire had never known - Purplehaze had been killed by her own father - Megatron. Safire was in shock. But having felt Purplehaze's little spark before, Safire knew that Purplehaze was speaking the truth, as horrible as it was, Safire's own father had killed her only sister many years ago.

Meanwhile, Starscream was on the med bay table and out cold. His mission was accomplished, but he had taken a bad beating. His spark was barely hanging on. Red Alert and Ratchet were working furiously to save the seeker, as they knew he would be needed to raise the two little twin mechs that Hotshot was expecting. Unknown to all, the only thing that was keeping Starscream online right now was the fact that his twin little sparklings would now be safe and in a world without war.

_iPlease, primus/i _Starscream begged i_please let me live to see the precious sparklings you have blessed my sparkmate and I with./i_

Safire could hardly believe what her sister was telling her, it wasn't possible. Then it dawned on her, she lived because of her mother and because she could fight when she had too. Her body trembled from the thought of seeing her dead sister's body again. She had seen her sister killed and her half sister nearly killed. She couldn't understand it; Purplehaze did nothing to deserve dying. For some reason Safire made a crash landing outside of Autobot headquarters and laid there, she was alive; very much alive.

Hotshot kept sending love pulses to Starscream even though the yellow mech wasn't aware of it. All he could think of was having to deal with two sparklings all alone with hardly anyone to help.

Optimus Prime, upon hearing the crash, went out and found Safire lying on the ground. He noticed that she was in bad shape and decided to pick her up to bring her in the med bay. What had caused this, Optimus could only wonder, as he had not yet read the reports that Megatron was now dead.

Meanwhile, Starscream was fading but then he felt a gentle pulse reaching out to his hurting spark. It was from his sparkmate, Hotshot. Starscream, having felt that his sparkmate would be mad for what he had done, was shocked when he felt the gentle pulses, as he realized that his sparkmate still needed him. And so Starscream began to fight back and fight back hard. He had to, as his family needed him.

When Safire awoke in med bay she felt extremely weird, what was causing this was unknown but Safire figured it was because she was near Optimus. i_I could make a run for it if I wanted_ /ishe thought to herself then she spotted Starscream i_or I could stay herei_ she thought with a smirk.

Hotshot, now fully awake, tried communicating with Starscream. _Hold on Starscream, please for me and your family. I don't want to be alone with two sparklings_ he said threw there bond. If he would respond Hotshot would be happy but right now he was lower than a snake underground.

Safire looked and saw the damage that her father had caused to Starscream. She saw the burn marks on the wings, the hole in the cockpit and even the burns and deformations on Starscream's interfacing areas, and she recognized her dad's signatures. And even though she was pissed and hurting about what Starscream had done to her father, she began to understand as she saw all the abuse that Starscream had suffered.

Starscream, though still struggling, managed to pulse weak, loving pulses to his sparkmate. i_I won't leave you /i_the pulses said, as the seeker unconsciously sent the pulses to his sparkmate, hoping that his sparkmate had not given up on him and hoping that his sparkmate would not reject his love.

Starscream waited as the pulses he sent headed toward his sparkmate. He was fighting as hard as he could, but if his sparkmate gave up on him, Starscream would slip away. Hotshot did not know it, but he would determine if his sparkmate would live or die, by whether or not he accepted the weak pulses from Starscream.

Even though she was hurting and in pain, Safire slid off the berth landing on her feet. Her cat like ears twitched as she could hear both medics nearby. They didn't know if they approached her while she was damaged she could hurt them.

Hotshot accepted Starscream's pulses hopping it would help him. He sent back his own pulses, encouraging his sparkmate to keep fighting to live. i_I haven't given up on you Starscream, I would never give up on you/i_ the pulses said and he meant it. As long as Starscream didn't give up on Hotshot, he wasn't going to give up on him.

Starscream's spark suddenly came online full tilt, sending everyone in the med bay scattering. Starscream, having almost gone offline, now was fighting and fighting hard, as he felt the gentle pulses from his sparkmate. Then Starscream heard something he was not ready for, as the pulse he felt said that not only did Hotshot need him, but his little unborn sparklings Kryptonight and Slugbug needed him to pull through. When Starscream felt his sparkmate's love as well as the love from the unborn sparklings, Starscream came back on line and came back with a vengeance. And soon after he came back online, Starscream, though still in pain, left the med bay against medical advice, and went to his hurting sparkmate, who he could feel was crying. I'm coming, Hotshot, I'm coming

Meanwhile, after having been thrown against the wall on the other side of the med bay, Safire pulled herself up to her feet. Ratchet and Red Alert were cautious around her, as they knew not what she could do, but had seen enough surprises that they were not going to take a chance of getting hurt. They knew they needed to sedate her and sedate her fast, and so, before Safire knew it, she was knocked out once again, this time by sedatives, so that Ratchet and Red could work on her safely.

Hot Shot stopped crying when he heard what his sparkmate had said yet he had the worst feeling something bad was going to happen again, not to Starscream but to his own friend and old Decepticon, Safire. i_Starscream I don't mean to bother you but when you get here I have something to say all though I don't think it will concern you as much as it concerns me/i_ Hotshot sent threw his bond.

Safire, knocked out cold, felt something very wrong with the base. It was almost like another part of Megatron had survived and was in the base. Where, she didn't know but she did know who it was.

On the other end of the base a solid black mech had taken down all alarms and communications. He knocked out Sideswipe (Armada) and Prowl (G1) so that they couldn't let anyone know danger was near. The mech known as Jinx made his way towards med bay. He spotted Starscream and sunk into the shadows hiding easily.

Starscream felt a presence, A presence he knew too well, but not seeing anything, he filed it a way in his processors. Something was wrong, but he could not quite put his finger on it, but knowing Hotshot needed to see him, Starscream headed to their shared quarters, wary as his optics and sensors remained on high alert, as if anticipating that something was yet to come.

Jinx cursed to himself, while he had hidden himself well enough that Screamer did not see him, the seeker had sensed his presence. But not to be deterred, Jinx pressed on, one goal in mine - just where to find her was the question.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, the sedated Safire was being worked on by Red and Ratchet. They repaired the damages that she had received when Screamer came back online and were repairing some other older injuries that they found were not repaired quite right. They hoped that the sedative would last long enough for them to finally fit all the replacement parts in.

And thankfully it did, just before Safire came back online, Ratchet and Red had finished repairing her. She noticed that she was functioning much better than she used to, but the cold feeling in her spark made her jump off the med berth and run and hide. She knew what was coming, but where to hide, where to hide...she had to find one and find it now.

Jinx growled sinking into the shadows again; his body not able to be seen against the walls but his optics burned a bright red. He smirked, he found her scent but wasn't sure how to get to her. He peered into the med bay before sinking back again. He saw Red Alert and Ratchet cleaning up but he didn't see Safire. Luck her, he knew she was in there though.

Safire scampered around the med bay like a scared little kid, knowing if she went into the hallways she would be scrap. She ducked under one of the repair berths hopping if Jinx got in she would be safe.

Hotshot waited till he saw Starscream, relieved to see no wounds from Jinx on his sparkmates body. "What I wanted to tell you was my friend, Safire, is in danger thanks to Jinx" he explained.

Starscream froze; Jinx was an older bot that Starscream knew of while he was with the Decepticons. Starscream's optics burned brightly when Hotshot told him that Safire was in danger. it had always been Starscream's duty as the SIC to make sure that Safire was safe, as Screamer was the only one Megatron trusted with his only surviving daughter. Hotshot recognized the look in his sparkmate's optics and Hotshot realized that something was wrong. Starscream gave hotshot a quick kiss before heading out to settle a final score.

Meanwhile, Jinx was searching for Safire, thinking that no one would come around, as Jinx knew of Ratchet's reputation with the med room, hence even Jinx waited until the grumpy old medic left. He was searching for one bot, and one bot alone. And in his narrowly focused quest, he never realized that someone was approaching the med bay.

Starscream, as he got closer to the med bay, felt the dark presence once again. He instantly recognized it, Jinx! That no good double crosser. Starscream kept quiet, as he was kept informed by his sparkmate on what was happening inside the med bay. Starscream wanted to wait for the right opportunity.

And since Starscream was a gentleman, and never believed that a mech should hurt a femme, Starscream was getting angrier as he realized jinx was going after Safire. Starscream may not have been a Decepticon anymore and he may not have been Safire's favorite for killing Megatron, there was no way he was going to let Jinx harm the small femme!

Jinx hissed slipping into the now dark med bay. He easily made his way towards Safire. He knew what he was going to do to her and no one could stop him, easily.

Safire snarled moving from her hiding place and towards Jinx. Even though Safire was a small femme she had spirit and knew how to fight. She knew Starscream was outside the med bay but she didn't understand why. "Whatever you're looking to do to me Jinx, I can take it. I've taken much worse from you before" she said.

In a flash Jinx had Safire pinned on her back. He had no mercy for the femme, not after she got Megatron's praise. "You should have never said that my dear" Jinx said "if you scream or keep talking your vocal cords will be ripped out of your throat". Safire cowered under Jinx, now wishing she had moved.

Jinx was still unaware that anyone was nearby, but seekers were known to mask their signals, hence seekers were always good warriors. Starscream, being informed by his sparkmate that Safire was in danger, silently slipped in through a back door, close to where the two were on the ground. Because it was dark, neither Safire nor Jinx could see that Starscream had entered the med bay. Starscream, though still recovering from the last eating from Megatron, slowly snuck upon the two. Sensing that the femme was in trouble, Starscream made his move.

Jinx optics blazed as he felt something easily slice through his armor cutting way too close to his spark chamber. And in the sudden pain, Safire was freed, and she sprinted away. Jinx was at a disadvantage, as his foe was cloaked in darkness, and had the Star saber, a sword that cut through anything like it was not even there. He lost his pray, but he knew first and foremost, he had to fight off this foe. Though he was leaking energon, Jinx was still not going to give up without a fight.

You really are full of your self aren't you?" Jinx asked. The mech could easily see Starscream, Saber-Horses could easily see in the dark. Jinx pulled out his own sword; it looked just like Starscream's.

"You want to fight after almost dying? You have guts I'll give you that" he said. His body tensed, It had been a while sense he had to fight Starscream. The last time they fought Safire got in the middle of it and nearly offlined.

Despite the pain Jinx wasn't about to give up. He promised Megatron he would either rape Safire or kill her. Jinx made no sudden moves to attack Starscream. "For someone who wanted the war to end your shore not acting like it. You left out killing one certain group of Decepticons, my group and Safire's"

Starscream, in the dark, smirked, as he knew he had the upper hand as jinx was not only blinded by the dark, he was unfamiliar with the territory. Starscream waited for his opponent's next move.

Starscream knew he could take on Jinx as the seeker had taken on the bot many a time before, each time stopping just shy of offlining the bot. Starscream was angry, and while he wanted peace, he was not going to stand by and watch while Jinx killed off Safire. Starscream knew that Safire was young enough that she could change her ways if she needed to, but Jinx was a lost cause. He had been fighting for so long that he did not even remember what the 'cons had been fighting for.

Safire made it safely to Hotshot's quarters, and when she saw the bot, she was saddened and scared. Hotshot was lying on the couch, unable to get up as the twins he was carrying prevented him moving around on his own. She then realized that Starscream was Hotshot's sparkmate, but the look on Hotshot's face scared Safire the most, as she now knew that Hotshot had sent Starscream into the fray to save her. Now what should she do, she wondered.

Meanwhile, Jinx and Starscream kept fighting, but the seeker kept one step ahead as he was more experienced and quicker than his opponent. Jinx had always hated fighting Starscream because Jinx knew that it was only because of Megatron or Safire that the former SIC had not offlined the bot. Jinx began to get worried as Starscream not only used the Star saber, but drew his own wingblade. Starscream with one weapon was dangerous enough; Starscream with two weapons was deadly and Jinx knew it.

Safire shook her head, feeling confused. "Do what you have to, Safire" Hotshot said rubbing the femme's cat ears.

Safire got angry, Jinx made her a promise and now he broke it. Snarling the femme changed to her Saber-Horse alt mode and ran out the room. She blindly ran past Optimus and Jetfire on her way back to med bay. She broke through the doors and rammed into Jinx causing him to hit the wall. The femme was to angry to feel the pain of Jinx's sword in her side. "You broke a promise Jinx" she hissed "you said when you joined the Autobot saber horses you would stop your killing spree, you lied".

Both Jinx and Safire felt pain in there sparks but they didn't know why.

Both Jinx and Safire felt pain in there sparks but they didn't know why.  
Starscream was shocked when Safire came charging back in, but he knew well enough to stay out of her way when she was mad. Starscream had received many cuts and scrapes after accidentally getting in the angry femme's way. He was smart enough to know not to get in her way on purpose. Starscream watched as Safire continued beating on Jinx. Starscream could only watch as while Safire was stomping on Jinx, blue energon tears leaked from her saddened optics. Something pained her. Starscream, having seen that look many a times from Safire knew not to interrupt, though he wanted to.

Starscream also felt his sparkmate calling to him, telling him to stand down and so Starscream did, still watching as the smaller Safire was beating the slag out of Jinx. Then Starscream remembered something that he had never told the two. Megatron had informed Starscream millions of years ago that Safire and Jinx were sparkmates, though no one was ever to know. Starscream knew their sparks must be hurting as they hurt each other, and after putting his weapons away, Starscream waited for the two to stop fighting. He felt like he was babysitting the two, but he had to let them settle their differences before he would talk to them.

Safire stopped and backed away from Jinx, she knew better then to activate Jinx's darkside. She looked up at Starscream before running off. Jinx got to his feet and disappeared. Moments later Safire tried removing the sword from her side, but it didn't work. She curled up in a corner and fell asleep not wanting to hear from any of the Autobots.

Starscream, not knowing what was going on, went back to his sparkmate, injured and leaking a little energon as the fight had reopened the wound ratchet had just welded up. Starscream did not want to go to Ratchet as he felt Ratchet would never believe him. Starscream, pained and in agony, reached his and his sparkmates quarters. Hotshot was shocked when Starscream passed out right in front of him. Starscream felt like he had failed, he had failed everyone, and now when he no longer had the strength, he hoped that someone would save him, as he knew he needed to stay alive for his sparkmate and the unborn sparklings, but it was getting harder to fight as all Starscream wanted was peace so that he and his sparkmate could raise his sparklings in peace.

Hotshot, shocked at how his sparkmate looked, called out to Safire, but got no response. i_What have I done_,/i thought Hotshot, i_what have i done/i_. Hotshot, though he was not supposed to, got himself off the couch and lay down next to his sparkmate, hoping and praying that his sparkmate would make it.

Safire slowly woke up and went to her friends' quarters. Shocked and pained she herself nearly passed out. The femme made her way to Starscream and repaired him, she gently shook Starscream and said "You didn't fail anyone, I'm the one who failed everyone I've ever know" she said with a soft smile "you can't leave Hotshot to raise sparklings on his own not with the threat of Jinx and his group. In fact word is he'll be leaving to go home and I'll be following him".

Starscream slowly came online; his sparkmate was lying next to him, crying. Starscream, only moments ago leaking energon, found that he was repaired. He looked up and saw Safire. Then he understood. Starscream slowly lifted himself off the floor and Starscream had Safire help him place Hotshot back on the couch. Hotshot was too upset to say anything, and so the bot just watched as he sparkmate and his friend just stood there. Starscream, having always had lots of respect for Safire gave her a salute and then a hug. The hug was thanks for the repair.

Safire saw the old Starscream that she remembered when she was just a sparkling. With tears in her optics, Safire grabbed Starscream's hand, asking to be walked out. Starscream, after sending a reassuring message to his sparkmate, led Safire to outside the base, and let her go free. It had to be this way, and though screamer was sad, he still had a sparkmate and would soon have a young family to care for. Starscream waved as Safire took off. If only the war could be over, Starscream thought. I can only hope that Safire can convince her sparkmate and her band of Decepticons to give up the war. He did not want to fight them again, but he would if he had to he just hoped he would never have to.

Safire flew into space, looking back only once to see earth. She would never forget earth just like she would never forget Starscream. She hopped one day her and Starscream could become friends but she knew he wouldn't want to. Sadly Safire landed on her home world and wasn't welcomed back.

Meanwhile, Safire's younger sister and daughter to Optimus came flying in. It had been a while sense she saw her father or her mother. Starfire smiled, landing on the ground and switching to her robot mode. Her alt-mode was the same as her half sisters just with wings.

Several months later, things had been quiet on earth. Hotshot and Starscream now had two precious little sparklings; Kryptonight was much like his father, a seeker though the small sparklings coloring was Blue with silver trim. And while Kryptonight was loud and obnoxious, his twin, Slugbug was his opposite in every way. Slugbug was white with Gold trim and had yellow optics. Slugbug was a racer just like his mom, Hotshot. Slugbug was a quiet, loving little sparkling.

Starscream and Hotshot loved both their little sparklings. And even though both knew that Megatron was gone and the Decepticons had been disbanded for the most part, there were still pockets of rogue Decepticons that the two sparkmates kept their optics out for. They wanted there to be no chance that one like Safire's could snatch their precious little sparklings. And so, Either Hotshot and/or Starscream was always with the sparklings, unless they had to work and then another trusted Autobot watched the young ones as all knew these precious sparklings were the biggest targets and no one wanted any harm to come to them.

Starfire sighed walking through the base; she was having a fit trying to find her father. She stopped by Hotshot's and Starscream's room, smiling when she was the sparklings. "They're cute" she said "sorry to barge in like this, I was just looking for my father"

Meanwhile, in space Safire was floating around. She tried settling the war but she only got damaged for it. Half her body was burned and the metal was nearly all the way off. i_Starscream I heard about the good news, congrats! Sorry I wasn't there, I had other business. Look I need to ask you a favor. You don't have to but it would be nice_ /iSafire said threw her comm. link.

Starscream and Hotshot did not mind Starfire coming in, as they knew she was only trying to find her father. "Optimus is in the command center" Hotshot told Starfire, and soon, Starfire was off. Hotshot took one look at Starscream and realized that Starscream had received a message from someone. Making sure to take precautions, Hotshot took the little ones into the other room; while Starscream responded to the message he was sent.

_iThe little ones are precious. I wish you could meet them safely, but I am not sure how that would work out. Thank you, Safire, for the congratulations, but you don't sound so good. Is there something that i can help you with? what is wrong?/i _Starscream was worried, for he had always been Safire's guardian, and that did not stop even now when he was an Autobot and had his own little family.

Starfire ran into the command center informing prime about new Decepticons.

_iWell right now I'm adrift in space and loosing Energon fast. Is there any way you can get me back to the base safely? I would do it myself but my boosters are damaged. I got to go Jinx just found me..._ /iSafire's end of the line was cut before she could finish what she had to say.

Starscream gave his sparkmate a knowing look and then headed out. Hotshot knew what was going on, and wished speed to the seeker.

Starscream, once outdoors, broke the sound barrier as he raced off to find Safire. Judging by where he had received her last communication, she was near earth. Starscream raced and raced and when he found her, he was appalled, for she was barely online and was unable to function properly. The seeker, knowing it was critical to get her emergency help quickly flew to Safire, picked her up, and then raced like the dickens back to the base. Starscream commed ahead to Ratchet and Red that there was incoming. Starscream knew he only had mere seconds before Jinx would figure out what happened and come after the seeker who was desperately trying to save Safire.

Fortunately, Starscream reached the safety of the base with Safire before Jinx came after him. Starscream ran to the med bay with Safire barely clinging to life in his arms. Hotshot came out with the sparklings in order to help, and while Kryptonight cried, Slugbug watched as his spark was telling him to be ready -ready for what he did not know, but he would be ready.

At the med bay, Ratchet and Red Started working on the downed femme right away, always aware that she could offline at anytime. They kept working. They were able to repair her outward injuries, but her spark wasn't still fluctuating. It was then that little Slugbug crawled up and placed his small hand over Safire's spark. Unseen by all, but felt by Safire, a little jolt came from Slugbug's hands, and Safire's spark started to grow stronger and stopped fluctuating. Safire slowly came back online, much to the surprise of all those around her, including Starscream and Hotshot. She could not believe it, but she was alive - she did not know how, but she was alive.

Safire was a bit shocked at still being online. She could see all going on, on her right side, but everything on her left was black. She couldn't hear that well, no thanks to Starscream's thrusters, and to top it all off she was expecting as well. "Slag that accursed Jinx" Safire whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Jinx started to enter earth to finish what he began. There was one reason to the whole war and it was Safire. If she had just joined one side for good her and Jinx wouldn't have made a war but no she had to be neutral.

Starfire paced outside of med bay knowing something was heading towards earth. She didn't want to go in because of the sparklings but she didn't want Jinx to be led to them either.

Hotshot, after seeing that Safire was online, took the sparklings out of the room and quickly hid with them in a safe hiding place. It was not cowardly; it was being safe, as the sparklings were precious.

Meanwhile, Starscream watched as Safire came online, wondering what happened. Starscream could tell he had gotten her here in time, but he did not realize that with as fast as his jet mode could fly, that his thrusters had temporarily made Safire deaf, but then he also did not know how sensitive her audio receptors were. Safire was happy to be alive, but she still could not see how.

Starfire, upon realizing that something was coming commed Optimus, as all needed to make sure the little sparklings were safe. Optimus contacted Starscream and Starscream informed Prime that the sparklings were safe with Hotshot and Override, and were well-hidden. Now all the Autobots could do was sit and wait. Safire, a bot of action, did not care for the sit and wait, but being in the shape she was, she had no choice.

Safire shook her head getting her hearing back. "Okay note to self cover audio's next time you fly with Starscream" she said with a bit of a laugh. She yawned and nearly fell into recharge before Starfire woke her up.

Jinx had landed outside and had opened fire on Starfire. Why, no one knew and no one knew how Starfire could stand such a beating.

Safire knew that Jinx was after her, but she wasn't afraid of him. Why couldn't the big dolt just stop fighting and trying to kill others. The war is over, Megatron is dead. There should be peace, but she did not feel any of it.

Starscream, upon seeing Starfire, became enraged. Starfire was but little more than a sparkling (compared to Starscream) and Jinx had no qualms about trying to kill a youngling. Not only a youngling, but a female youngling. Starscream was not going to stand around for that. Starscream had the unfortunate task of informing Prime. This was not going to be easy.

Meanwhile, Override and Hotshot watched over little Kryptonight and Slugbug. Kryptonight was asleep, but unknown to all, Slugbug was recording this whole thing into his little processor. And being the quiet one, Slugbug slipped away, grabbing his twin with him, as Slugbug instinctively knew it would be better for the little ones to hide in the vent tunnels, which were only big enough for sparklings to go through. Hotshot and Override had not noticed the twins leaving, but Slugbug somehow knew that where they were was not safe and crawled off, lugging his recharging brother with him, and once the two were far into the vent, Slugbug used his lights to find just the right spot, and then curled up with his brother. No one, and i mean no one, would find them here. And when little Slugbug fell into recharge, the tunnel once again became dark, making the little ones even safer.

The only reason Jinx still had his spark set on killing Safire and her half sister was because both betrayed him and his team. The only way for true peace was for either Safire or Jinx to be destroyed.

Safire knew what her fate was going to be but right now she wasn't going to let her younger half sister be destroyed. She knew she shouldn't fight when she was recovering but her sister was in trouble nothing was going to stop her. She slid off the berth and ran out the doors. Both her and her half sister hid behind a large bolder to keep from being hit.

Jinx growled changing to his robot mode and drawing his sword. He was hoping to draw Safire out into the open. Unknown to him Safire wasn't coming out in to the open. She was waiting for orders on what to do.

Meanwhile, Prime was enraged, as Starscream informed the commander of what had happened. Prime, though, calmed down; as he realized that he needed a plan. That was why he was a Prime, he knew how to create a plan based on the information he received and he was not going to jump the gun.

Meanwhile, Hotshot and Override still lay hidden, but when they looked around, they panicked as the little ones had disappeared. Hotshot passed out while Override called to Starscream to inform him that the little sparklings were missing. Since no one knew where the little ones were, the whole base went on high alert. This was not good.

Starscream was now even angrier. Not only did a female youngling get attacked by Jinx, Starscream's own sparklings were missing. Starscream, not realizing that Jinx did not even know about the sparklings, was more than ever determined to kill Jinx, as he assumed that the traitor had taken his own sparklings. Anger raged in the seeker. iI will get him /i, he thought, iI will, and when i do, he will die./i

Jinx could tell the base was in a frenzy, what about he didn't know. Safire figured Jinx would have called for back-up by now but not a single rebel showed up.

Angered, Safire sent her half sister into the base to find the sparklings while she kept Jinx busy.

Jinx spotted Starfire and opened fired on her. Only a few shots fit the young femme as she escaped into the safety of the base. "Hey slag for breath looking for me?" Safire asked opening fire on her enemy. Startled, the black mech took cover and waited.

Meanwhile, Starfire ran through the base trying to find her father.

Little Slugbug and Kryptonight were safe, but only Slugbug knew it. The two little ones, feeling more safe than usual, fell into a deep recharge in the tunnel that Slugbug had crawled into. Slugbug knew in his spark that they were safe. He just had no idea how much havoc that he would create by sneaking off with his brother into the safe area that they found.

Meanwhile, Starscream was furious. His sparkmate was passed out, his sparklings were missing, jinx was attacking Safire, and the "bolts for brains" had harmed Starfire. It was getting harder and harder for Starscream to contain his rage, as his energon boiled. iI will kill him /i, he thought, iI will kill the glitch myself/i, thought Starscream and he picked up the Star Saber and headed toward the outside of the base.

Meanwhile, Starfire reached Prime, and he could see the places where Jinx had attacked her. But before Prime could even address his daughter, he got word that a exceptionally enraged seeker was going outside of the base, and no one was willing to stop the seeker as the rage that showed in the seeker's optics meant business. Prime was worried as he more so than anyone except Hotshot knew that once the Seeker was like that, there was hell to pay to whoever caused it. Prime realized he had to stop the seeker before the Seeker was injured or worse, killed.

Starfire nodded her head to her father knowing he was the only one who could stop Starscream. She stepped to the side allowing her father to move. She was still too young to understand the war fully.

Meanwhile, Safire hid behind a rock trying to keep out of sight. She had lost her weapon, vocal cords, and she was half blind. She spotted Starscream and wanted to beg him to let fate destroy her. She had no reason to live anymore and she wasn't needed anymore. Starfire could fill her shoes when she was old enough to get more training.

Prime caught up with Starscream. Optimus tried his best to stop the seeker, but nothing doing. Starscream was gone, anger raged, controlling his processor. There was only one bot that could stop the seeker now, and the little one suddenly woke. Slugbug left his brother in the tunnel, and headed toward the pained spark. While the little one was too little to understand, he just knew he was needed, and so Slugbug suddenly appeared in front of Screamer, seemingly out of nowhere. Starscream suddenly stopped as his own little sparkling stood in his way. Slugbug ran up to his dad and gave his dad a hug. And Starscream bent down to pick up his little sparkling and the anger subsided as Starscream realized his precious sparklings were safe.

And Prime was shocked that the little white and gold sparkling was able to stop the fully enraged seeker, but then Prime knew what it was like to be a parent, and was then able to understand how the little one was able to stop his father. Starscream still wanted to run outside to save Safire, but now he was using his processors instead of his emotions.

Starscream left Slugbug with Prime while Starscream continued to head out of the base, not enraged, but still feeling it his duty to defend the pregnant Safire. (Starscream found out from the medic). Even if Safire did not want to remain online, the sparkling deserved to be born. Starscream still felt it was his duty to protect Safire and that was what he was planning to do.

Starfire ran back to her father, shocked to see Starscream peaceful. The femme had no time to speak to her father, she was hell bent on helping her sister. She ran outside and went to Safire's side. She had learned how to repair wounds from watching Ratchet. She quickly repaired her sisters vocal cords, "better?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks" Safire replied quietly, her vocal cords where still adjusting. Starfire nodded and stayed with her sister just in case Starscream couldn't keep Jinx busy.

Jinx glared at Starscream, "Well look who finally decided to show up. I thought you where Safire's guardian or so her father told me, or is that not so?" he said, spying Slugbug.

Starscream was angry, but then he looked where Jinx's optics were and saw Slugbug. Oh no. the little sparkling was outside and in deadly danger. But before Starscream could save the little one, Jazz and Prowl came racing out and grabbed the little sparkling. Slugbug could still watch what was going on, but now Prowl and Jazz had him safely in their arms. Jinx realized that the sparkling was Starscream's kid, and realized that he was in trouble as the look in Starscream's optics flared with an anger than Jinx had never seen before, but not being one to back down, Jinx waited for the fight that was to come.

But before anything could happen, a bright light enveloped all the transformers on the battlefield. Unknown to all, primus, who wanted peace and this last little skirmish to stop, was using the power he had blessed Slugbug with to stop the fight. Bots were frozen in place, all except Slugbug.

Slugbug climbed down from the arms he was in. and without fully understanding what he was doing walked up to Jinx, completely unafraid. Jinx was startled as he was unable to move and could see the little sparkling was possessed by the power of primus. i_oh crap/i _thought Jinx i_what is going on_? /i

Starscream was scared as his precious little sparkling walked up to the black bot. Starscream did not know what to expect, but hoped that this would not end with Slugbug offline.

Safire shined a bright blue before being able to move again. Her own creator and cousin wanted peace among Safire's kind. She moved towards Slugbug and picked him up in her arms. She then moved towards Jinx before reaching around the back of Jinx's neck and allowing him to move. The femme put Slugbug down but told him he was safe and in no danger. Before Jinx could get away or attack Safire, the red femme kissed her ex. It was no normal kiss; it was a kiss of peace.

Another bright light flashed and Jinx was gone. Safire picked Slugbug up again and waited for the others to unfreeze. She felt like the world had dies and it was haunting.

Something is Safire's spark told her to return home as soon as possible. She would have flown off at that moment, yet something was holding her to earth. She had so many friends, how could she leave them?

The light suddenly went away as soon as it came. The other transformers shook their heads, as if coming out of a trance. Prowl and Jazz were scared as little Slugbug was no longer with them and they did not want to face Starscream's wrath, but they soon found that little Slugbug was safe, but passed out in Safire's arms. Prime and Starscream shook their heads, and noticed the scene. Jinx was no longer there, but Safire was holding little Slugbug. The little one was still online, but had passed out due to being young, only a few months old, but helping to bring peace. Starscream went up to Safire, who was crying as she looked at the little sparkling who helped save her. Safire was now able to see how precious little sparklings were, and she was determined now to carry her own sparkling to term.

Meanwhile, Hotshot had roused after passing out and after hearing little clicks and chirps of a scared sparkling. Hotshot then noticed a vent tunnel. Hotshot sent in Override because Hotshot was far too big to see what was going on. Override barely fit, as she had to belly crawl into the tunnel.

Suddenly, a terrified little blue and silver seekerling came and grabbed a hold of her. She slowly backed, and both she and Hotshot were surprised when Kryptonight came out, scared but unharmed. Hotshot relaxed a little until he realized that Slugbug was missing. This was not good as the bot passed out again.

Starscream took Slugbug's little sleeping form from Safire's arms; and Starscream hugged his little one tightly. Safire watched as she remembered when Starscream used to do that with her when she was little. Only now did she understand how precious little sparklings were. Her own life was saved by a little sparkling who did not know her, but had felt the call and answered it.

Safire walked away from the family letting them reunite with one another. She headed back into the base and found her friend.

"Passed out again?" Safire asked Override "tell him Slugbug is with Starscream" with that she turned and walked away again. She headed to her corner. She sat down and fell into a light recharge. She hoped no one would come looking for her.

Starscream, noticing that Safire had curled up into recharge, went over and kneeled down by the femme. She was just like he remembered her. Starscream gently stroked her cheek and in Cybertronian, sang her the song that he had so many years ago to get her to fall asleep.

After finishing, Starscream backed away and watched over Safire slumber from a distance, as he waited for little Slugbug to arouse. Starscream, realizing that Hotshot had passed out, sent his sparkmate a message so that Hotshot knew both Slugbug and Kryptonight were safe.

Starscream was greatly relieved first when Slugbug woke up and then when Prime came up to him and looked down at the little one. Starscream took one look at Optimus and realized that Optimus wanted to hold Slugbug as a way of saying thanks. Starscream knew Slugbug was picky with who held him, but Starscream was not going to deny Prime the chance to hold the little one.

And so Starscream handed little Slugbug over to Optimus, and much to Starscream's surprise, Slugbug did not scream or cry, but he hugged the leader, his little arms barely able to connect around the leader's neck. Prime was touched, as he had never had any sparkling, other than his own, take to him so quickly, especially one as picky as Slugbug. As the hug ended, Optimus looked into the little one's optics and saw wisdom as well as curiosity. This little one was going to be one heck of a transformer when he grew up, but for now, he was a precious little sparkling.

Safire continued to sleep, dreaming of what was to come in a short five months. She also wondered where Jinx really had gone. Maybe he finally decided to give up and bring peace, or maybe he was just waiting for the right time to strike again. The femme would have to wait and find out, but for now she was safe in the Autobot's base.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Gizmo, Safire, Jinx, Sparker, Luckywing, Time Traveler, and Starfire are the creations of :icondeathwish50777:. Purplehaze, Kryptonight, Slugbug, Snowseeker, and Hurricane are my little creations. This was a collaboration between Deathwish50777 and myself. Does contain mild slash, but nothing blatant and M preg. No like – no read. And if you read this story on Deathwish50777's page, you don't have to read it here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Safire sat in her corner, watching her sparkling run up and down the hallway. The sparkling femme was very high strung like a seeker but had her mother's manners. The sparkling was red and gold and Safire called her Luckywing. She called her that for a reason; one she loved to fly and two she almost didn't make it. Both she and Safire both nearly offlined but thanks to Red Alert and Ratchet both mother and daughter made it.

Luckywing spun around and ran back to her mother before stopping dead in her tracks. She looked around and chirped before taking off again. Without noticing she ran right into Starscream. She fell backwards and started to cry. Safire looked up from her thoughts, seeing Luckywing crying.

Since Slugbug and Kryptonight were the only other sparklings at the base, Luckywing spent a lot of time with the twins. And while Kryptonight was a little wild, Slugbug was quiet and gentle. And because Slugbug was always around and careful Safire was not worried about little Luckywing playing with the twins.  
Starscream and Hotshot were expecting once again. Fortunately for Hotshot, it is a single sparkling. Safire was surprised to learn that Hotshot was expecting, but Safire was glad that soon there would be another little sparkling running around. All the Autobots were always watching the little ones while she went to clear her mind.

Safire continued watching as her little femme played with Slugbug and Kryptonight. Kryptonight had learned the hard way to obey Safire, and always behaved when around Luckywing as Kryptonight never wanted to be left out.  
Luckywing got up and chased after Kryptonight. She was right now the youngest of the three but she acted like she was the oldest. As the tree played Luckywing would dart behind her mother when things got rough.

On this particular day something bugged Safire and everyone knew it. The normally happy femme was moody and depressed. "Luckywing stay here" She said getting to her feet and walking out the bas. She called Starscream and asked him to watch the three sparklings.

Hotshot and Starscream made their way over. Hotshot took over watching the young ones, always reminding Kryptonight to be gentle with Slugbug and Luckywing as both were smaller than the little seekerling. Hotshot was more than happy to watch the little ones, and took all three of them to the recreation room as he knew the three had a good time cheering up some of the older bots, such as Prowl, Jazz, Red Alert, Ratchet, and Wheeljack, as well as others.

Starscream hung back, hoping to talk to Safire, as he had seen the hurt and worried look in her optics. Starscream was unable to catch Safire as when he reached the outside of the base, she flew away. There was obviously something bothering her, but Starscream was not one to press her, as he had learned long ago that if she needed him, she would let him know, and so with the concerned spark of a guardian, Starscream returned to the recreation room, joining in the fun with the three sparklings. And though Starscream was having fun, he could not help but feel that something was bothering Safire, as he had been her guardian since she was born. He could only hope that whatever was bothering Safire, she would be safe on her journey.

Luckywing darted behind a couch in the rec. room. She was hiding from the others.

Meanwhile, Safire got as high in the sky as she could before gliding. She thought her home would be at peace, boy was she wrong. One of her team members told her Jinx had gotten worse and would return to kill Safire or Starfire if not both. The red femme allowed herself a crash landing. It didn't damage her but it did bug her ears. She slid under and oak tree and began singing. She had a sweet voice, almost like honey. She silently cried to herself as she sang, but after a while she had to stop because she was crying so badly.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Hotshot took the three little sparklings out of the recreation room, as they were tired. Kryptonight was over Hotshot's shoulder, while Slugbug who had a protective arm snaked around Luckywing, and was curled up in Starscream's arms. Knowing that the little ones would recharge better in their berths, Starscream and Hotshot returned to their quarters. Unable to release Slugbug's grip, Starscream set Slugbug and Luckywing in Slugbug's berth, while Kryptonight was set in his own.

Once down in the berth, Slugbug instinctively curled more around the smaller Luckywing. Luckywing, feeling safe, curled up and snuggled closer to Slugbug, feeling the extra warmth from Slugbug's spark. Kryptonight snored away, but Luckywing hardly noticed as she was lulled into recharge once again by Slugbug's steady pulse. Starscream and Hotshot did not like the idea of putting the two little ones in the same crib, but not having a choice they were happy at least that she was with Slugbug because Kryptonight had been known to move around in his sleep, crushing stuff in his way.

And while the little ones were sleeping, Hotshot and Starscream watched and talked. And after they finished talking about the twins, Luckywing, and the unborn sparkling, they got talking about Safire. Hotshot learned from his bondmate about Safire's rocky past. And with each new thing Hotshot learned, he was surprised. Starscream even told of her tumultuous birth as well as the birth and instant death of Safire's sister Purplehaze. Hotshot, having learned that Starscream was Safire's guardian from the moment she was born, could now see and understand why Starscream was so protective of her; she was like a daughter to him.

Safire got to her feet and headed back towards base. She spied the entrance of the base and stopped she didn't know if she wanted to go back inside or not. After a few moments the femme walked into the base and went to her corner. She curled up in the corner but didn't sleep she just thought something's over.

Meanwhile, Luckywing was enjoying being with her new friends. She wondered why Slugbug grew so attached to her besides the fact she was similar to her.

Slugbug awoke from his nap long before Kryptonight or Luckywing did. Since Luckywing was smaller than he was, Slugbug felt it was his job to make sure the young femme stayed safe. Slugbug left the little femme asleep while he went to check on his brother. And since Slugbug found them both asleep, Slugbug played quietly, as had become his custom as he always woke before his twin and he enjoyed the few minutes of quiet solitude before his obnoxious brother woke up and started wreaking havoc. The other little sparklings were asleep, when Slugbug noticed something was wrong, his mom Hotshot was screaming in pain. Uh oh, thought Slugbug, the new sparkling must becoming.

Meanwhile, Starscream stood outside and looked up at the sky. Something was not right and he knew it, but he could not place his finger on it. If only she had stayed, thought Starscream, she would be so much safer. But Starscream had to remember that the little one he had been guardian over was now grown into a full grown adult. She now made her own decisions, but Starscream still missed the little one he had played with and watched so long ago, and then he remembered his own sparklings and headed back inside. Boy was Starscream going to be in for a surprise.

Safire pouted as she watched Starscream go back inside. "Star-" she stopped in mid-word and sighed. She knew he thought she left but she didn't really leave, she only went a few miles out. The femme walked back into base and back to the corner she was always in.

Luckywing woke up being able to tell something wasn't right with Hotshot. She didn't know what to do, so she slid off Slugbug's berth and walked up to Slugbug.  
Starscream went inside, knowing that something was wrong in his spark. He wanted to stay outside and wait for Safire to return, but something in his spark made him go inside. Something was wrong, but he could not figure out what it was. All the seeker knew was that he needed to head to his shared quarters.  
Meanwhile, at the family quarters, little Luckywing and Slugbug took one look at Hotshot and knew something was wrong. Luckywing, being smaller and younger, looked to Slugbug as if asking what they should do. Slugbug told Luckywing to go get the medics while Slugbug remained here with his mother. Little Luckywing ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, as she knew that she had a very important task.

Once she arrived at the med bay, little Luckywing got a hold of Ratchet and Red alert. Due to her incessant pleading, they followed her out of the med bay and to Starscream and Hotshot's quarters. Starscream was still always off, but Hotshot needed help. Upon arriving, the medics noticed that Slugbug was covered in oil. One thought then hit both the medics _Oh shit, the little one is coming_.  
Luckywing stood at the door and waited. She crossed her arms across her chest before running out the door and to where her mom normally was.

"Mom!" Luckywing chirped hugging her mom. Safire sighed and gently hugged her daughter back. "Where's the others?" she asked. Her daughter pointed to Hotshot's quarters. "Oh, that means the other sparkling is coming" the older femme said.

Safire realized then why Starscream went back inside, his sparkmate was giving birth. Luckywing was curious, and so Luckywing headed inside the quarters where Slugbug picked her up so she could see the birth of the newest little sparkling.

When the orange, green, and black sparkling came out, Luckywing squealed in joy as she was excited. Hotshot delivered just as Starscream came in the room. Starscream was very surprised, but as soon as he saw the little one, he named the little one Snowseeker. Ratchet and Red, having helped deliver the newborn, left after making sure mom and sparkling were healthy. Luckywing just stared as she saw the precious new sparkling, excited to have a new playmate.  
Luckywing, after having seen the newborn sparkling, went back to her mother to tell her about the birth. Safire was pleased that both mom and newborn were healthy. Luckywing, tired once more, curled up next to her mother to rest.

At that point, Starscream came out of the room, holding little Snowseeker. Safire was finally able to get a look at the new little one as Starscream introduced the little mech to her. Safire was surprised at the coloration, but said nothing as she realized just how precious the sparkling was. Safire could only hope that for now her precious little sparklings, as well as the others would remain safe. But that would not be the case in too much longer, as Jinx was still on his quest.

Luckywing chirped happily as her mother put her in her lap. "I'm happy for you Starscream, as well as Hotshot. Just a warning; while I was out I could have swore to seen Jinx but I don't know maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me" Safire said.

Meanwhile, about five miles away from the base a dark presence watched the Autobot grounds. He knew of Hotshot's new sparklings thanks to a teammate of his called, Gizmo. Not only was Gizmo Jinx's brother but he was also related to Jetfire; not as a son but a cousin.

"Jinx sir, Safire won't be out for the rest of the day" Gizmo said, his voice suggesting he was just a year or two older then Starfire. "That's fine we'll wait of maybe we'll draw her out" Jinx replied calmly, he knew how to draw Safire out.

Starscream and Hotshot were enjoying their new sparkling, Snowseeker, who only a few hours old and already was learning who mom and dad were, as well as who Slugbug and Kryptonight were, although Kryptonight wanted little to do with this pile of machinery that all it did was eat, sleep, pee, and puke. Slugbug, however, took a much more interactive approach, and was encouraged to do so by his parents.  
Meanwhile, Safire and Luckywing slept, safe at least for the moment. Jetfire checked on the two, but finding the two in a sound recharge, did not feel like getting torn to shreds, and let the two rest. Slugbug, having gotten tired of playing with his little brother, went to look for little Luckywing, just to make sure she was ok.

Not knowing the spot where Safire and Luckywing liked to curl up, Slugbug unknowingly headed through a tunnel to outside the safety of the base. And even though the Decepticons were no longer a threat, the little sparkling did not realize that he made the perfect bait for a trap. All Jinx had to do now was wait and watch, as Starscream and Hotshot were used to Slugbug wandering off and coming back, they did not know the little one was in any danger at all. Kryptonight, too tired, ignored the connection with his twin brother. Luckywing, sensing danger, woke up and woke Safire up. Something was very wrong.

Safire groggily woke up and got to her feet. What was driving her spark into a frenzy? The femme smelled Slugbug outside and went to find him. When she did Jinx was getting ready to pounce. Safire, already in her alt-mode, screamed and lunged at the black mech who was also in his alt-mode.

Luckywing screeched and ran outside and into Gizmo's arms. The black and red mech covered Luckywing's mouth as he moved to grab Slugbug.

Sensing trouble Starfire bolted into Starscream's room. "Starscream! I think Slugbug and Luckywing are in danger" she said panicked and out of breath.  
Starscream was swearing and could have kicked himself, as he had failed to watch out for little Slugbug. Starscream raced outside, but it was too late, as Gizmo had already captured not only Luckywing, but also Slugbug. Slugbug, being the quiet one, said nothing, as he was captured, figuring it was his own fault. Luckywing was struggling desperate to get free, but no dice, Gizmo had both in his hands as he took off to the meeting place that he and Jinx had settled on.

Meanwhile, Safire and Jinx continued fighting until Jinx saw that Gizmo had captured two little sparklings. Not caring that they had taken an extra one, Jinx's faceplate held a sinister grin when he realized that he had captured Luckywing. His plan was working too well. Unfortunately for Jinx, he did not realize that the other little sparkling they had captured was a twin and could give away their location without anyone being aware.

Meanwhile, Safire and Starscream stared at each other, realizing the awful truth; their little sparklings had been taken by a savage. The question now was how to get the little sparklings back home safely. Only Safire was aware that it may take her life to save the little ones, as Starscream had no idea what to do as he had fought jinx before, but now that there were sparklings involved, he was not sure what to do.

Jinx smirked as Luckywing screamed trying to get free of her captors grasp. "I have a bad feeling about this" Gizmo said earning a smack on the back of his helm. "Oh shut it, Jinx knows what he's doing" Jinx's SIC said. "No he's right, we must be on guard. Safire will come after us and will bring Starscream with her" Jinx said placing the screaming Sparkling in a cage with Slugbug.  
"This was my entire fault" Safire said sadly "just as I was earning everyone's trust I blow it". The femme covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Everything that had happened was her fault.

"I'll get them back, I swear. Even if I must die for them" she said.

Starscream could see that Safire was in a lot of pain. And before she could take off, Starscream put a reassuring hand on Safire's shoulder.

"We will get them back" Screamer said "but i am not letting you go alone especially since we don't know where they have gone."

Safire looked up at Starscream, and even though now he was no longer a Decepticon, she could see that no matter how old she got, he would still act as a guardian for her, but he became more of a friend and less of a guardian now that she was old enough to defend herself.

Meanwhile, Hotshot was worried. He had no idea what had happened to little Slugbug, but Kryptonight was acting strange, stranger than he ever had before. The little one kept repeating the same word over and over again. Hotshot, concerned, contacted Starscream. Starscream was worried as well, and when Starscream told Safire the word, she flipped. Starscream realized that somehow, that word was connected with the missing sparklings.

Safire's spark ran cold at the mention of the word. Only Jinx would take them there, only he would put the sparklings in that much danger, and before Starscream was ready, Safire took off with Starscream struggling to keep up. Obviously, the word meant something to Safire, and Starscream was going along as back up.

Safire nearly screamed as she got near a cave. Inside Gizmo and another large mech stood guard over Slugbug and Luckywing. Safire landed out of sight ready to rip Jinx's spark out of his chest threw his tail pipe.

"Well, well, well look who came to rescue the sparklings" Jinx hissed standing on top the cave. Safire's energon boiled as she stared up at Jinx. The black mech smirked, "I hope you know this is your day of reckoning" he said with an evil laugh.

Safire looked towards Starscream almost like she was saying "rescue the sparklings. I'll take care of him".

Starscream, although it pained him to let Safire make her own decisions, was not foolhardy enough to argue here and now with the angry femme, as Starscream had learned long ago that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and so Starscream snuck in to rescue the little sparklings. Gizmo and Jinx, too busy with Safire, did not realize that she had brought someone to help her.

Slugbug saw his father, but before Luckywing could scream, Slugbug covered her mouth lightly; telling Luckywing in no uncertain terms not to give their rescuer away or they would not be rescued. Luckywing was not happy to be silenced, but when she saw her mommy fighting Jinx and Gizmo, Luckywing finally understood, and Little Slugbug could finally take his hand off her mouth, just as Starscream grabbed the two little sparklings, quickly leaving the cave before quietly transforming to take the little ones to safety.

Safire briefly looked at Starscream before he took off with the little ones as if to say "take care of the sparklings for me" and though Starscream was hesitant to leave Safire, he realized that two little lives were in his hands, and so he took off, hoping that he could come back and save Safire from Jinx and Gizmo by fighting the two with her or for her, but little did the seeker know that by the time he returned from making sure the little ones were safe, that it would be too late to save Safire.

Safire finally made up her mind to retreat but Jinx had other plans for the femme. Using his tail like a lasso, he wrapped it around Safire's neck; pulling her backwards. Enraged the femme spun around to face Jinx. Already in her alt-mode the femme leaped at Jinx, that was a fatal mistake.

The black mech used his tail blade like a spear, stabbing it thru Safire's spark. The red and blue femme screamed falling to the ground, the blade still in her chest and spark. Jinx snickered walking off, "mission complete" he said, leaving the femme to die.

Starscream blazed back to the cave, after leaving the two little sparklings in the care of his sparkmate. But when he arrived, he found he was too late, Safire the precious femme he had been guardian of ever since she was sparked, was mortally wounded. Starscream went over to her wounded frame, and gently lifted her head and neck off the ground, holding her body in an almost fetal position. Safire's spark was growing weaker by the minute, but Starscream did not want the femme to die alone. And so he held her until her last breath.

"Take care of Luckywing for me" said the dying Safire, "be her guardian as I go to now join the Matrix."

"My sparkmate and I will watch out for her, just like i always watched out for you all those years. And unlike you, I will not fail her." Replied the saddened Starscream.

"You failed no one," retorted Safire, "this was my choice and my destiny. You sacrificed yourself to destroy Megatron to save your sparklings and the universe, and I did this to save my sparkling and the universe. You must remember, you failed no one, as I go to join my father."

Starscream watched as Safire offlined her optics for the last time. Starscream, not usually one to show emotions, leaked energon from his optics. But her remembered Safire's words, and now it was his and his sparkmates job to be guardian to little Luckywing. Starscream picked up Safire's unmoving body, after removing the spear that had cut right through her spark, and flew off.

He landed back near the Autobot base, with Safire's unmoving form in his arms. Optimus, Starfire, and Hotshot were there to greet Starscream, but when they saw Safire's unmoving form, they wept. Little Luckywing had no idea what was going on, but she could no longer feel her mommy. Slugbug, feeling little Luckywing's hurting spark, gave the little one a big hug, allowing Luckywing to cry into his chassis.

Luckywing pulled away from Slugbug and bolted back into the base. The femme slowed to a stop in the corner she and her mother would always sleep in and play in. The sparkling hit her knees and continued crying. She ran a tiny hand down one of the walls that had Safire's name carved into it along with her favorite saying; _Don't do what others tell you, do what you think is right_.  
On this dreadful day that saying was so true, Safire wasn't told to get killed she choose to fight and ended up dying. Now she never believed in fighting but Safire would fight when it was necessary or when she or someone else's life was in danger. She gave her life for her sparkling, in hopes Jinx wouldn't attack the Autobots but boy did she mess up.

Starfire kept crying wondering why Safire went and got killed. Why hadn't she ran? Or why hadn't Starscream saved her?

Starscream wandered off to a favorite location that only he and his sparkmate knew he likes to go when something upset him. He was so angry at himself, why couldn't he have saved both the sparklings and Safire. He just could not believe it. His spark ached as he thought of all the wonderful memories he had with Safire. From the moment she was born and he held her little form in his arms until the day she lay dying in his arms. Life had come full circle, but he questioned it - why did she have to die and what could have I done to save her. And, away from prying optics, Starscream cried.

Slugbug left Luckywing alone, knowing she needed space and time for her own form of grieving. And Slugbug, though he really had never known Safire, found himself in a secret tunnel, his favorite spot to hide, and cried as the pain in his spark grew too much for him. He wanted to heal the hurt so bad, but all he could do was cry himself into recharge.

Starfire looked around, leaking energon tears, and hoping to find Starscream, but she was unable to. Starfire was upset - for she could not understand why Starscream had let Safire die. It was not until Starfire was told that Slugbug and Luckywing were saved by Starscream that she realized that it was not that Starscream did not try, it was that the first priority was to save the precious little sparklings. Starfire ran to the corner that Safire loved to curl up in and found little Luckywing curled up and in tears. Starfire reached out to Luckywing, and Luckywing jumped into Starfire's arms, needing comfort but not wanting it from just anybody.

And after honoring her memory and coming to terms with what happened, Starscream returned to the base, only to find Hotshot desperately looking for Slugbug. The little one, who offered comfort to others, was struggling to find his own comfort and peace as the little one lay curled up in the tunnel, far away from prying optics. Only Primus knew where the little one was, as no one else knew where to look. Slugbug was in a precarious position, as he tried to make sense of all that had happened.

Jinx wandered around near the outside of headquarters. He seemed happy for what he did; he snickered seeing a grieving Starfire. "Don't worry Starfire you'll be next" he said looking to get back at the Autobot's leader.

Starfire forced herself to look outside, she could have sworn she saw her sister but she knew it wasn't her. The young femme tiredly got to her feet with Luckywing still crying in her arms. "I swear Jinx, If I ever find you you'll be dead, I swear" the femme cursed before taking Luckywing into her quarters.

Meanwhile, Starscream, with heavy spark, looked for his little sparkling. It occurred to the seeker that the little one went to those his little spark felt was the most in need, and upon realizing this, Starscream silently released what he was feeling deep within his spark, hoping to draw out his little sparkling. Slugbug, from his favorite idling spot, woke up heading toward the distressed spark, not knowing whose it was, but knowing he was needed. Starscream, heard little footsteps coming his way, but from where, the seeker could only guess. Before the Seeker knew what had happened, little Slugbug was right in front of him, asking to be held. The seeker, realizing his plan had worked, could feel the comfort his own little sparkling was trying to give him. And having found his precious little sparkling, Starscream calmed down, and headed back to Hotshot.  
Meanwhile, Starfire brought little Luckywing to Optimus, hoping that the Autobot Leader could help protect the little one while Starfire did what she needed to do for her sister's honor. Optimus, although he did not like what Starfire was going to do, was unable to stop her as she left. Optimus had learned early on that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and so, although he did not want Starfire to go, he did not stop her either. Luckywing, feeling Optimus's warm presence, curled up in a ball, and fell into recharge.

Starfire, stormed out of the base her hands balled into fists. When she reached outside she changed to her alt-mode and took off full blast to where she last saw Jinx.

Meanwhile, Luckywing stirred from her nap and looked around.  
Starscream was overjoyed as he reunited with his family, even though the pain from losing Safire was still fresh in his spark. But Hotshot, realizing what had happened, tried his best to help the seeker.

Meanwhile, Starfire was blazing after Jinx, determined that He would pay for what he had done. The only question in Starfire's mind was how shall i end it?  
Meanwhile, Luckywing found herself in Optimus Prime's arms and while she was not very fond of being held, she realized that Starfire had left her here for a reason, and so rather than fight it, Luckywing put up with it, hoping that Starfire would return safe and sound, just like Optimus did.

Starfire sought out Jinx but waited for him to be alone and when he was, Starfire made her move. Both mech and femme fought for a good while before, just like her sister, Jinx used his tail blade and rammed it into Starfire's spark. The femme screamed and crashed to the ground pretending to be dead.

Luckywing jumped a bit looking up at Optimus. "Starfire, Danger" was all she would say hopping for the leader to understand what she was trying to say.

Meanwhile, Jinx stayed near Starfire knowing she wasn't dead which drew him to start tearing her apart.  
Optimus, realizing exactly what Luckywing was saying, left the little one with Hotshot while grabbing Starscream and a few others to rescue poor little Starfire. Optimus, furious as to what had happened, prayed that he could reach Starfire before she went offline.

Starfire continued to protect herself, and though she was not offline, she knew something Jinx did not; Optimus Prime and other Autobots were on their way, including Starscream who, feeling bad for having failed Safire was not going to fail Starfire if he could help. The only question was would the Autobot force reach Starfire in time?

Starfire growled struggling to her feet. "No, no, no you're not going anywhere" Jinx said forcing the femme back on to her gut, which in forced the spear further into her spark.

"Jinx! Jinx... JINX!" Gizmo yelled "the Autobots are coming! And it's not just one. To make matters worse Optimus is with them, and-"

"Shut up! We'll wait for them to come find us" Jinx said. Starfire's smile faded when she heard her captors talking.

And while Optimus and the others headed for the meeting spot, unknown to all even the Autobots, two bumbling former Decepticons were coming through the brush. Not knowing what was going on, but not ones to let femmes be oppressed by bigger mechs, demolisher and Cyclonus fired at Gizmo and Jinx, catching the two completely off guard, and Jinx was pissed. Now he was fighting a two front war as Cyclonus and Demolisher came from one side while Optimus, Starscream and the others came from the other. Gizmo panicked, as he was worried, but Jinx, still determined to Kill Starfire, did not move even as the shots from Cyclonus hit him in very tender spots.

Optimus and Starscream, as well as the others were shocked as they saw that Jinx and Gizmo were already involved in fighting, but determined not to let Starfire suffer the same fate as Safire, Optimus and Starscream started firing, as they could see Starfire struggling to remain online.  
"This is going to end badly" Starfire said cursing in her mind. "Maybe I shouldn't have done this" she said.

A couple of Jinx's team members decided to show up for the little brawl. Now both sides had opened fired on one another. "This is stupid" Gizmo thought "we shouldn't be fighting, Safire was right"  
Optimus, watching all that was going on, studied the fight, as he was not one to make rash decisions. His spark ached as Starfire was fighting her hardest to stay online. Starscream was going directly after Jinx, as he was the only bot with any experience in dealing with the renegade. Optimus could only hope that Starscream survived, for his little sparklings sake.

It did not look good, as the Autobots and Starscream had wanted peace, as did Demolisher and Cyclonus, but they were no closer in getting what they wanted. What would it take to end this pointless war?  
Gizmo growled retreating with an idea in mind. A few other mechs followed leaving Jinx and his SIC alone. "Seem familiar?" Starfire teased. "Shut up!" Jinx yelled jumping at the smaller femme but she was way too fast for him but not for Gizmo. The younger mech jumped at Starfire and pinned her on her back. "Play along" he said.

Meanwhile, somewhere far off in the galaxy Safire's old group awoke. The group flew down to the battle and put them self's between the Autobots and Jinx. The large group growled warning Jinx and he took it. Starfire smiled as Jinx ran off.  
Optimus was relieved that Starfire was online, but Optimus handed Starfire off to Starscream as Starscream was the only one fast enough to get the injured bot back to the med bay before she could go offline. Optimus was surprised by Safire's group, but waited for them to approach, as he did not have enough information about the situation to do much else.

Meanwhile, Starscream returned to base with Starfire. Hotshot had been watching little Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, and Luckywing. Luckywing and the other sparklings took off for the med bay as all of them wanted to see Starfire, especially little Luckywing as it was her last tie to her family.

A black and orange seeker femme approached the Autobot leader. "Optimus Prime, my commander talked very high of you. My name is Sparker" she said with a bow of her head. The rest of the femme's group changed to their robot modes and faced the remaining Autobots.

Luckywing chirped in worry seeing Starfire in the condition she was in. "You can help her right, Retch?" she asked the medic.

Ratchet looked at Starfire and then looked at Luckywing, the sparklings big optics pleading with the medic. Ratchet smiled.

"Yes, Luckywing, I can fix her, but it will take time" the old medic said, gently rubbing Luckywing's head. Luckywing laughed and the Ratchet started working on Starfire.

Meanwhile, Optimus greeted Sparker, still waiting and watching, as the situation still did not provide enough information to do otherwise. And so Optimus listened as Sparker spoke.

"Yay! Thanks!" Luckywing said before dancing out of the med bay.

"Yes, me, and the others bare a Decepticon symbol but we are far from Decepticons. We were trained to interfere in pointless battles and to infiltrate any Decepticon base. Our commander wanted peace between her and Jinx, sadly she didn't couldn't end the war on our home world. I hope she ended it here but I don't think she did or we wouldn't have to come down here" The orange and black seeker femme said. She seemed to be looking for Safire but didn't ask. She had a feeling Safire had been killed.

Optimus, many a time the one to be the bearer of bad news, informed Sparker and her team that Safire was indeed dead, killed by Jinx, and that Starfire was fighting to remain online. But Optimus also revealed happy news, which many of Safire's wonderful qualities lived on in her daughter, Luckywing.

Meanwhile, back at base, Hotshot was watching Snowseeker, Kryptonight, Slugbug, and Luckywing until the rest of the Autobots returned and until Starfire was online enough to help take care of Luckywing. Luckywing, while she did not like the arrangement, dealt with it because it was the best place to be until Starfire was back online fully and able to care for the little one.

"That's too bad, that must have been why Jinx ran when we showed up" Sparker explained "What happened with Starfire? I would think she would be with you, she's not the one to stay down even if everyone wants her too"  
Luckywing sighed, sitting on the ground and crossing her arms across her chest. She wanted to see those other saber horses and she wanted to have something else to do.

Optimus explained how he sent Starfire with Starscream as Starscream was the only Autobot there that could have gotten Starfire to the base fast enough to get her repaired. Optimus explained he had not had time to return as he was trying to keep Gizmo and Jinx away from Starfire as Starscream took the injured one back to the med bay, but Sparker could tell that having Starfire almost killed in front of him almost shook Optimus to his very core.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight tried to instigate a fight with Slugbug, who did not want to fight. Snowseeker just watched while Kryptonight misbehaved. Hotshot, trying to keep a handle on everything, was sitting down to rest as he was tired. Luckywing, sick of Kryptonight's attitude put him in his place by flattening the blue and silver seeker to the floor. Slugbug was surprised, not about seeing Kryptonight on the floor because Slugbug had done that before, Slugbug was surprised by how strong little Luckywing was. Note to self, thought Slugbug, never piss off a femme. Luckywing smiled as Kryptonight squirmed underneath her, well she was still bored, but getting in this little skirmish was kind of fun.

Sparker reached out to Optimus, knowing the pain he must be feeling. Optimus invited Sparker and her group to join the Autobots back at the base so that they could all check on Starfire's status and so that Sparker would meet little Luckywing who other than color was the spitting image of her mother.  
Sparker nodded and followed Optimus and the other Autobots with her group following.

"Pinned ya Kryptonight" Luckywing teased sounding just like Safire when she was young. She then let her playmate get up again. Just like her mother she could put any mech in their place.

Meanwhile, Jinx and his group stayed in a secret hiding place. "If only Sparker hadn't have shown up Starfire would be dead. I wonder how our damaged friend is doing" Jinx said evilly.

Starfire was making a slow but steady recovery thanks to Starscream's speed and ratchet and Red's medical profanely. All to do now was watch and wait for Starfire's internal systems to repair the rest of the damage. After watching the energon drip be hooked up to Starfire, Starscream left the med bay to check on his little family, and little Luckywing.

Starscream was surprised when he walked in and saw Kryptonight pinned to the floor by Luckywing. Starscream had to laugh, though there was a small tear in his optic as he remembered how Safire used to do that. Luckywing, sensing Starscream's presence, ran up to the seeker to ask how Starfire was doing.

Starscream picked up the little one and told her that now it was all up to Starfire as the medics and the seeker had done all they could. Luckywing, somehow understanding, asked to be set down as Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Snowseeker were planning on exploring around the base and Luckywing wanted to go with them.

Meanwhile, Optimus was returning to the base with Sparker and her team as well as his own team. None of them yet realized that they were being tailed by Jinx and his group, but it was only a matter of time before the two groups would face off, and only one group could be the victor.  
Starfire fell into a deep recharge feeling safe enough to do so.  
Luckywing ran out the room as soon as she was let loose. The other three sparklings followed her out the room catching the attention of Sparker and her group. The oldest femme could help but giggle, she was glad to see sparklings getting along.

Jinx and his group hid around the outside the base waiting for the elite saber horse guard to leave the safety of the base. The mech played music hopping to draw the sparklings out so that he could draw Sparker and her group out.  
Kryptonight and Slugbug, upon hearing the music, were immediately protective of the younger sparklings, as they had never heard such a racket. Something just did not feel right to the twins, and Slugbug had to grab Luckywing (as Luckywing would not bite Slugbug like she would Kryptonight) while Kryptonight grabbed Snowseeker. The twins took off and entered the nearest tunnel. Slugbug had to hold Luckywing carefully and gently as she wanted to head toward the music.  
Sparker, upon seeing the little ones run and hide, knew something was wrong. It was then that her sensitive ears picked up on the eerie music. Not sure how the other sparklings picked it up, but Sparker was not going to stand by and watch the little sparklings get taken again. Optimus, who had not noticed the music at first, looked at Sparker until she explained what was going on.

Meanwhile, little Luckywing struggled to get free, but Slugbug held onto her, as he knew something was wrong. Then, all of the sudden, something came over Luckywing and the fear she felt caused her to bury her little head into Slugbug's body as he was the only one close enough to her.

Jinx was frustrated, seeing that no sparklings had come out. He was determined to get to Starfire, but things were starting to look bad for Jinx.  
Jinx moved closer to the entrance of the base while the rest of the team followed.  
"Excuse me Optimus" Sparker said apologetically before turning and running out of the base.

Starfire jerked awake and looked around, something wasn't right. "Safire why did you have to go?" Starfire whispered to herself.  
Meanwhile, outside of the base Sparker collided with Jinx. "The wars over why won't you give up?" she asked not drawing her weapon. "Why should I? It's my turn to replace Megatron" Jinx replied, his group snickering.

Optimus and the Autobots came out with Sparker and her group. Optimus hoped it would not come to a fight, but he was more than prepared, as Starscream emerged from the base as well. As the only Autobot to have faced Jinx many a times and almost won each time, Starscream stood down unless he was needed. Starscream managed to keep his anger in check as he had seen the little sparklings run and hide. This was it.

Starfire had awakened, but was too weak to get off the med bay berth was she lie. She missed her sister dearly and had a hard time figuring out exactly why Safire had sacrificed herself. Starfire cried as she was confused and hurting.  
Meanwhile, Hotshot had gone out with the rest of the Autobots. Sparker recognized the bot instantly, but then realized to her horror that both Starscream and Hotshot were standing with their fellow Autobots. It was not the fact that they had come out to defend the little ones that got her, it was that she realized that Starscream and Hotshot were sparkmates and three of the little sparklings running around were theirs. She could not let both of them fight. She had to talk to Optimus, as he was the only one who Hotshot would listen to right now.

"Please Jinx, this doesn't have to come to a fight nor does it have to. If only you would back down this wouldn't have to happen. Then again what should I expect from someone who would kill their own sparkmate and abandon their own Sparkling" Sparker said, rage boiling up in the femme's spark.  
"She deserved it and I don't care about that sparkling, she's the Autobots headache now" Jinx replied being able to tell Sparker was getting pissed.  
"You're an Autobot I hope you know"  
"Shut up!" the angry mech said shooting at the femme who dogged it gracefully. "I'm never going to be an Autobot!"

That was it, the battle would begin. Starfire screamed out not wanting a fight to begin.

Starscream and Optimus as well as the Autobots stood by, should they be needed, as Sparker and Jinx squared off. It was not that Optimus wanted to stand by and watch, but he did not want to get in the way of the scorned female, and beside Optimus had Starfire to think about, just like Starscream had his three young sparklings to think of.

Starfire's screams were terrifying, as she longed for peace but realized it would not come unless Jinx was defeated. Starfire also could feel the Conflict inside Optimus, as he wanted peace but he did not want it to cost any of the sparklings whether they were younger and new or older. Starfire was too weak to get up, but her strength was slowly returning. Worried that Starfire would accidentally offline herself, Ratchet sedated her so that she would be able to heal.

Meanwhile, the little ones hid, knowing that they were in the safest place they could be as no one would be able to follow or find them in all the tunnels that ran through the base. Slugbug had stopped right by the med bay, and though Slugbug feared and hated the med bay, it kept Luckywing calm to see Starfire.  
Sparker commanded her group to back down unless the other side attacked. Both Sparker and Jinx locked hands trying to push one another off balance.  
Gizmo growled and got smart to go after Optimus himself. The younger mech changed to his alt-mode and snuck behind Optimus, jumping at him using his claws to dig into the commanders back.

Starfire felt her father's pain and nearly screamed again.

But before Gizmo could get too far, he was stunned by null rays. Optimus turned to see that Starscream had stunned the attacker, but Starscream also recognized that Optimus needed to go to the med bay. Starscream left Hotshot in charge while Starscream removed the injured leader from the field. Gizmo lay on his back, unable to move and unaware of what was going on thanks to the null ray from the seeker.

Meanwhile Jinx and Sparker continued to fight, neither side's troops moving. Jinx was surprised at how fast the seeker had taken down Gizmo, but then Gizmo was not exactly the brightest bulb on the tree. Sparker, not knowing that Optimus had been attacked, continued fighting as the spirit of Safire began to fill Sparker. Sparker's optics were opened, and suddenly, she knew Jinx's one weakness, though Jinx was suddenly terrified by the look in Sparker's optics. Something was different.

Meanwhile, Starscream arrived with Optimus in the med bay. Optimus was leaking energon, but was still online. Ratchet and Red Alert hurried to patch up the areas that had been ripped open. Starfire lay there still, but her strength was returning as her anger raged at what had happened to her father. It was time to get even.  
Starfire, dizzy and still in pain, slid off the berth and ran out of med bay. Once out of the base Starfire bolted towards Jinx knocking him on his back.  
Sparker backed up in shock, "Starfire what in primus's name are you doing you should be resting" she said nearly panicked. "I'm sorry commander but I've got to get even" Starfire said, easily keeping the larger mech pinned under her.

Jinx's team got angry seeing what had happened to their commander and Gizmo. The whole team drew their weapons and opened fire on the other side.  
Hotshot watched as the battle began. He did not want to be the leader, but with Starscream unavailable at the time being and Optimus getting patched up, the young Autobot had no choice. And so, hoping to help Sparker and Starfire, Hotshot ordered the Autobots with him to help Sparker, Starfire and their troops.

When Starscream came out after having dropped off Optimus, Starscream arrived to chaos. He realized then that Starfire was pinning Jinx to the ground and that Sparker and her troops were fighting valiantly with the Autobots helping them. Starscream headed right for the heart of the battle, Starfire, Sparker and Jinx. Starscream was determined to get revenge for Safire.

Meanwhile, Luckywing began to panic as she no longer saw Starfire in the med bay, but Slugbug was able to prevent the little one from jumping from the vent tunnel, as the fall could have severely hurt or killed the little sparkling. But after Luckywing heard Optimus Prime's voice, she settled down somewhat. While she did not like hiding here, she knew she had no choice. Slugbug was trying to do his best to keep all the little sparklings safe and that included little Luckywing, even if she did not like the way he was doing it.

Jinx scowled and knocked Starfire off of him. He stood and faced Starscream. "I see more than one person cared for Safire, it's a pity really. You put your trust into a femme who changed sides faster than a Gemini, and you still allowed her back each time, that's sad" he said.

Starfire snarled, "How dare you talk about my sister like that!" she yelled. "Starfire zip it!" Sparker said covering Starfire's mouth to keep her from angering the larger mech any further.

"Ma'am we need to fall back, already half of our troops are wounded!" Spark said over the gun fire. Sparker sighed trying to think of what to do. "If you fall back you forfeit and must hand over my daughter and Starfire" Jinx reminded. "Then I don't know what to do, get the wounded to safety I'll handle Jinx" the older femme said. Spark nodded and raced back to the wounded. "In the words of Safire; if I die today burry me beside my comrades" Sparker said to herself and drawing her wing blade. "This ends today!"

Starscream's contained rage suddenly boiled over. Now there was no controlling the seeker and he had his optics on one mech, and that was Jinx. One thing that Jinx had failed to learn in all his fighting was that it was never a good idea to piss off a seeker. Seekers are the deadliest soldiers out there, and Starscream's optics blazed as his anger took over. Jinx suddenly realized that he did something he should never have done, as the seeker blazed in his jet mode and plowed Jinx to the ground, before transforming and drawing both his wingblade and the Star saber, crossed over each other, one on each side of Jinx's neck, getting closer and closer. Jinx looked up and all he saw in the seeker's optics was Hell. Sparker was shocked as Starscream had cut into jinx's neck with the two swords, and Jinx was now bleeding profusely from his neck. Starscream was wild, as his anger still controlled his processor.

Hotshot was even scared as he had never seen this side of his mate. He knew that one never pisses off a seeker, but now he was seeing why. He could feel Starscream's rage in his pulse and realized what was going on, as Starscream only had that rage on other time, and that was Just before the seeker killed Megatron. Hotshot stood there, not knowing what to do.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Sparker could not believe the fury that had been unleashed in the seeker, as she had only heard of how deadly seekers could be. Who would be able to stop Starscream now that his seeker side had been fully unleashed? There was only one answer and it lay hidden in the tunnels, not wanting to come out for fear of capture.

Jinx screamed wanting to be freed from the seeker, then out of nowhere a white orb appeared over the battle field. One minute there was gun shot's everywhere and the next it was silent, even the screaming Jinx was silent. There standing in the middle of the orb was a dead, Safire her spark still speared with Jinx's tail blade.

"This fight has to stop, it's pointless. I know when I was alive I fought a lot but that's what I was raised to do" she said "I wish to redo my mistakes but I can't. Your only putting the sparklings in more danger by fighting did anyone notice Time Traveler go into the base?"

Time Traveler silently walked thru the base being able to smell Luckywing's fear.  
Slugbug began to move, something was coming. Something that felt evil. Slugbug kicked his lazy aft brother awake and both began to quietly run through the tunnels, Snowseeker was, fortunately, asleep, but Luckywing was awake. Slugbug felt his spark being led somewhere, but to where, he had no clue, all little Slugbug knew was that he had to move and move fast, lest the evil entity catch him and the other sparklings.

Starscream, feeling the fear of the sparklings quickly got off of Jinx and raced toward the base. Something was after his sparklings, and no one, but no EVER went after the seeker's offspring unless they wanted to end up severely wounded or dead. Starscream, for as quick as he came, slew off in the direction of the base. If he had his way, no one was going to hurt the little sparklings.  
Meanwhile, the uninvited guest kept trying to find the little ones, not realizing that trouble was coming right his way, in the form of an extremely pissed off seeker and a pissed off racer.

Jinx got to his feet and went to retreat but was met with a pissed femme seeker. "I don't think so Jinx your team can fall back but not you" Sparker said. Jinx backed up, attempting to escape another way.

Luckywing froze and without warning spun and ran out the tunnels right into Time Traveler's awaiting arms. "Well, well look who I caught" he said taking the sparkling away from the base. Once he reached outside, him and the other rebels to the sky and flew off into space. "No" Sparker said cussing as Luckywing was caught and taken away. She wanted to fly after them but couldn't.  
Jinx moved to the side, escaping Sparker and flying off.

Slugbug was crushed as he felt like a failure. He had tried so hard to keep the little one safe, only to have lost her. But before anyone could do anything, little Kryptonight took off and followed the one who had taken the little femme, keeping a safe distance, and using the seeker technique of masking his signal, so he could continue to follow the bot. Unfortunately for Kryptonight, while he was not spotted, he was headed into a trap, which was supposed to be for the older bots. Kryptonight barely avoided it, as he was not big enough to get caught in the trap. But as he continued on, Jinx caught the little brat, not knowing where it came from, but feeling it was a way to get back at the seeker who had almost beheaded Jinx.

Starscream reached the base, but he was too late, as he found Snowseeker trying to drag a passed out Slugbug out of the tunnel they had been in. Hotshot and Starscream looked at each other. Little Kryptonight was nowhere to be found. Starscream realized what happened, and was horrified to think that his own little sparkling had gone off on his own to try to save their little friend. Hotshot passed out and was taken to the med bay by Override along with Slugbug and Snowseeker while Starscream took off. Now Jinx had really pissed the seeker off. It was one thing to kill or hurt the one he was guardian of, it was an entirely different thing to take the Seeker's child. Starscream blasted off once again, before anyone could stop him. In fact the only one who would be able to catch him now would be Sparker, but she had no idea why Starscream had blasted off at full blast again, but could only think that something was wrong.  
Sparker followed behind Starscream trying to keep up with the other pissed seeker. "Starscream, what are you doing? Your insane, once you land you'll be killed" Sparker said flying alongside Starscream.

Meanwhile, Jinx threw both Luckywing and her friend into an electric cage which in turn was draining Luckywing of all her energy. She used all she could to move near her friend but before she could reach him she passed out. Jinx stood snickering at the sparklings; this was working all too well. Now all he had to do was kill Luckywing and the war would be over. He knew Sparker was heading his way but he didn't worry, his base was hidden. He even seemed relaxed enough to recharge.

Meanwhile, Sparker spotted her home world. "Hell, now we'll never find them" she said.

But there was a forgotten connection. And as Sparker and Starscream flew on, Sparker started to realize that Starscream had a specific destination, though he said nothing. She continued following him, both put up their shields. Sparker had no idea that Starscream was getting his information from a very unexpected source.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight reached out and grabbed little Luckywing. And since Kryptonight could hold her, she was no longer near the electrical cage. Luckywing kept fighting, unaware of what was going on.

Starscream suddenly landed in the middle of nowhere. Sparker landed next to him. Still unsure of where they were headed, Starscream gave her a look, before hiding in the brush. As soon as the two were hidden, Starscream silently pointed something out to Sparker, and Sparker could hardly believe her optics, they were at Jinx's secret base, and so far they were undetected thanks to their programming shields. Sparker gasped. How Starscream knew how to find this was beyond her, but she was not going to give up her chance to rescue little Luckywing, for you see, sparker had no idea that Jinx had taken one of Starscream's sparklings, hence Starscream was able to find his way here.  
Sparker glanced around and spied the cage. "Follow me, I know how to get in there" she whispered. Sneaking over to a back door. She knew no one would find them if they went that way.

Luckywing glanced around and spotted Sparker. She squeaked and went near the bars again getting a painful shock.

Jinx, thinking it was just the brat hitting the electrical impulse, ignored the squeak. Sparker breathed a sigh of relief, until she realized that it was not just Luckywing in the cage, as there was a blue and silver seekerling sitting there, trying to keep Luckywing away from the electrical fence. And then Sparker looked between Screamer and the little seekerling and realized what had happened, Jinx had captured one of Screamer's sparklings, though even Sparker did not know Kryptonight was a twin, as that was kept as a secret among the Autobots, to keep the little ones safe.

Sparker knew what she had to do, she had to rescue the little sparklings, but how could she do that with just herself and Starscream.

Meanwhile, Starscream's secret mapper, Slugbug, was waiting for his mother, Hotshot, to wake. Starfire and Optimus watched as Slugbug was extremely quiet and downcast. Slugbug could only hope his twin was safe. Snowseeker slept now, as he was being held in Starfire's arms. What was going to happen, no one could say.

But before Jinx could respond, Sparker handed the two scared little sparklings to Starscream, who instantly blasted off with the two, not wanting them anywhere near here. Sparker used her seeker speed to dodge Jinx's attacks. She only had to hold out long enough to distract his attention so that Starscream could get away with the sparklings. Once Sparker got her silent cue, sparker took off, leaving jinx behind without any sparklings.

Slugbug, feeling his brother was safe, relaxed, and Optimus was the first to notice, as he was holding the little one as they waited for Hotshot to come back online and for Starscream to return to base.

Jinx was pissed, he still could not figure out how sparker had found his secret base, and honestly, even Sparker would not have been able to explain it. And for now, the secret of how the seekers found it was safe  
Sparker grabbed Starscream's arm and spun him to face her. "Listen to me, stay here I'll get the sparklings. I we come under attack take the sparklings home I'll follow" she said. With that she ran forward and threw the back door.

Once inside she cut a hole in top the cage and grabbed Starscream's sparkling before grabbing Luckywing. She held both in her arms before returning to Starscream. Unknown to her an alarm was set off drawing Jinx's attention.  
Luckywing enjoyed being in Starscream's arms and flying. She was starting to see the havoc the Decepticons created; she could only help Megatron wouldn't somehow be created again.

Sparker flew alongside Starscream, not saying a word to him until they landed. "I wish Jinx would see war is not need nor welcomed" she said. Luckywing looked up at Starscream and asked to be put down.  
Starscream released the little ones once he reached the ground just outside the base. Luckywing and Kryptonight were very happy to be safe. Sparker asked Starscream how Starscream knew where to find the little ones, but Starscream refrained from telling her until they were in the base, as out in the open was not safe. And so the two seekers headed in, just after the little sparklings.

Jinx was thinking and thinking and still could not process how the two deadly seekers had not only found the base, but managed to get away with the two little sparklings. He cursed the two, as he rubbed the scars on both sides of his neck that he had received from Starscream during the battle. Jinx had underestimated just how deadly a seeker could be. If the ghost of Safire had not shown up, Jinx would have been dead. It was now when Jinx finally realized just how lucky he had been that Starscream had not offlined him yet as he was finally learning where the seekers had earned their deadly reputations.

Meanwhile, Starfire was recovering. While not back to 100 percent just yet, she was well enough to be out of the med bay. Luckywing, having walked next to Kryptonight into the base, saw Starfire and quickly ran over to her. Starfire, surprised and leaking happy tears, picked up little Luckywing, and then saw Sparker, Kryptonight, and finally Starscream. It was then that Starfire realized just what an asset Starscream was to the Autobot team. Starscream had killed Megatron, rescued Optimus, and had saved Luckywing twice now. Yes, he could not save Safire, but he had tried.

Optimus was recovering just fine and the rest of the Autobots were realizing that Starscream was a great asset to the team. The seeker was protective of his teammates and his family. Maybe seekers have more of a soft side than the originally realized.

Starfire sighed happily and headed to her room with Luckywing in close toe, she could only hope they would never see Jinx again but boy was she going to be wrong.

Luckywing lied down on Starfire's berth and fell asleep. She felt her mother's ghost beside her and felt that Safire would always watch over the base, just in case some deadly force came to threaten the base.

Kryptonight looked at the ground as Starscream yelled at the little one. Even though Kryptonight was trying to help little Luckywing, the little one realized that he never should have left. But Starscream went easy because without Kryptonight, Luckywing would never have made it, nor would they have found Jinx's hide out. Starscream left, as he needed to talk to Sparker, as Luckywing was not the only sparkling in danger now.

Unfortunately for all the little sparklings, an evil presence was lurking just outside the base. And Since Cyclonus and Demolisher had arrived with their sparkling Hurricane; things were even crazier, as now there were a total of 5 sparklings to worry about. The evil presence just watched, biding his time.

Sparker saw Starscream and asked what he needed to talk about.

Luckywing ran out the base and sat down in plain sight of everyone.

Starscream wanted to talk to Sparker about the safety and the security of the little sparklings as both he and Optimus knew that the little ones needed to be protected. Optimus, coming up from the command center joined the two, as they discussed the best way to keep the already born sparklings and those yet to come safe. No one yet realizing that Starscream was pregnant with a sparkling.

Luckywing sat outside, watching the older mechs play. Jazz kept a sharp optic on the little ones, making sure that no harm came to them. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, and Hurricane were enjoying the beautiful day. And the little ones would continue to remain close as the little ones grew.

After thinking for a while, Sparker realized she couldn't stay with the Autobots to help with the sparklings. She told them there was no way she could stay on earth; she had to return home in the next few months.

Luckywing watched the other sparkling play but she didn't join them. She stayed put for a moment before getting to her feet and walking back inside the base. She walked up to Sparker and waited for the adults to finish.

Starscream wished Sparker well. Neither realizing that it would be a few years before they would see each other again. Starscream scooped up little Luckywing on his way in, as the two waved goodbye to sparker.

After bringing Luckywing into the base, Starscream handed the squirming little sparkling to the recovered Starfire, as Starfire was one of the few bots that little Luckywing would go to without a fuss.

Starscream then grabbed his own little sparklings and headed for his quarters, still not realizing that he was pregnant, but wanting to be with his sparkmate Hotshot. Over the next few years, there would be peace, as Jinx realized that he had to wait until the bots had overlooked his presence before he came out again.

Jinx thought i_One day, Starfire, Sparker, and Starscream, I will come again. You will not know when or where, but you all will pay!/i_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. I do not own idea for phantom zone, idea related to Superman, and is owned by DC comics. Gizmo, Safire, Jinx, Sparker, Luckywing, Time Traveler, Nirvana, Spitfire, and Starfire are the creations of :icondeathwish50777:. Purplehaze, Kryptonight, Slugbug, Snowseeker, Blueblazer, Minutemade, Redlightning, Purplerain, Luckycharms, and Hurricane are my little creations. This was collaboration between Deathwish50777 and myself. Does contain mild slash, but nothing blatant and M preg. No like – no read. And if you read this story on Deathwish50777's page, you don't have to read it here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Several years later

Slugbug and Kryptonight were babysitting along with Snowseeker and Hurricane. Blueblazer, Aquaformer, Purplerain, and the little triplets, Minutemade, Redlightning and Luckycharms were quite a handful, but the older twins, as well as Hurricane, knew that it was their chore to watch the little ones while the adults were out.

Starfire was with Luckywing who, while she enjoyed playing with the other sparklings, was missing her mother dearly. Starfire was close, but still not mom. Starfire tried her best.

Hotshot and Starscream, having 7 sparklings and one sparkling child, had finally decided on holding off having any sparklings for a while. And while Hotshot had forgotten about Jinx, Starscream and Optimus Prime most certainly hadn't.

An evil presence lurked out just beyond the safety of the base, watching the younglings and sparklings, waiting for just the right opportunity. Gizmo, not knowing whose was whose, was looking to capture all the younglings and sparklings to help Jinx get back at Starscream, Sparker and the others. Now, for just how to proceed without getting caught.

Starfire got to her feet and went outside for a while; she knew Luckywing would alert her to any trouble if she couldn't fix it. The femme not only had to fill Safire's shoes but her mothers. Recently her mother passed away leaving Optimus and Starfire broken hearted. Nirvana wasn't killed, she fell ill and passed on.

Meanwhile, a mysterious Autobot wondered near the base. She wasn't joined to either side; she just bared the Autobot symbol. Her name was unknown to a lot of bots because she was never near anyone. She peered into the base and spotted Luckywing playing carefully with the other mechs. She seemed drawn to Luckywing like she knew her but she didn't know where from. When, she spotted the other Autobots she fled into the woods for now.

Jinx watched the slightly larger femme flee and followed her. He would wait till Starfire and someone brought the Sparklings out before he attacked but just in case he wasn't back in time, Time Traveler watched the sparklings.

Slugbug, sensing something, herded the younger sparklings into the base. Neither Hurricane nor Kryptonight questioned 'Bug, as they knew if he sensed something, it was bet to listen to what he told you to do. Slugbug, feeling weird, a sensation had not had in a while, took all the sparklings in, carefully scanning the area, as something was not right, but he could not tell what.

Meanwhile, inside the base, Starscream and Optimus talked as they both were talking about the threat of Jinx. While the evil one had not struck for some time, there was something eerie in the air, as if something was going to happen. Both were ready to jump at a moment's notice, but Jinx had learned his lesson, he was not going to steal the young ones until he was sure he had a clean shot at them. And, unfortunately for screamer, Jinx had realized how the seeker had found him, as Jinx realized that Kryptonight and Slugbug were twins. Things were not looking good.

Starfire sat outside the base guarding the base. Luckywing went outside to assist her aunt in guarding but quickly returned when Starfire yelled at her. Sighing Luckywing went to find Starscream and Optimus.

Meanwhile, the moment the sparklings moved Jinx was on their tails. He would wait for everyone to be in recharge before trying to take the sparklings again. Unknown to him the strange femme was just waiting for him to do that so she could make herself known.

Sadly it was too quiet for Starfire, not even the birds chirped. She could only think they were scared by Jinx and his group and that's what worried her. If Jinx attacked again the Autobots would be out matched; 6 to 1 and Starfire wasn't the best fighter.

Luckywing crawled up Starscream's lap, crying tears from having been yelled at by her aunt. all little Luckywing wanted to do was help Starfire, but Starfire told the little one to stay indoors.

Starscream comforted the little one while still talking with Prime, something was wrong, as Starfire almost never yelled at little Luckywing. Optimus Prime put the base on alert.

Meanwhile, the younglings and sparklings were heading in; Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Hurricane were talking, as they were worried, something was not right. The three oldest made sure to watch the younger ones, not realizing that they themselves were as much a target as the little ones.

Starfire came back in as the base seemed to clear. She was fuming as she walked past her father's office. She opened the door to her room and slammed it shut.

Luckywing jumped at the door slamming and cried again, thinking it was her fault.

Meanwhile, Jinx grinned evilly; _this is going to work better then I hoped_ and with that he moved closer to the base, still unaware of the unknown femme following him.

Starscream did the best he could to calm little Luckywing down. Optimus, seeing Starfire's frustration, left Starscream with lucky wing so Optimus could go talk to Starfire, there obviously was something bothering her, and he was not going to let her just sit and stew.

Meanwhile, leaving the little ones with Kryptonight and Hurricane, Slugbug went to find his dad. Slugbug found Starscream trying to calm Luckywing. Slugbug approached, as he figured he could help. Slugbug slowly approached his father, who looked down at the young one. And though Luckywing was not one to be held, Slugbug held her close to his spark, to help her. Soon, while she was no longer crying, she wanted to go back to someone more familiar, so Luckywing reached for Starscream, and Starscream took the little one back into his arms. Having been guardian for the little one's mother, Starscream felt it his responsibility to watch over her, just like Starfire and Optimus did.

Meanwhile, Jinx was planning his scheme outside, unaware of Slugbug's own plan due to his strange feeling. And now that Slugbug was over, he knew every tunnel of the base inside and out and he was not afraid to use it should it be necessary to protect the younger sparklings.

The unidentified femme felt something vaguely familiar, but was not sure what was going on, but she was determined to not allow the dark presence take off with the precious little sparklings.

"Leave me alone!" Starfire snapped when her father opened her door.

Luckywing picked her head up feeling something weird in her spark. She glanced from side to side before latching on to Starscream even closer. "Make it go away!" she cried.

Jinx smirked hearing Luckywing's cries, it was beginning to work. Luckywing was in pain thanks to him. He was tampering with her CPU and playing eerie music in her mind again.

Starscream was baffled, as this had never happened before. And so Starscream did the only thing he could think of doing, he took little Luckywing deep inside the base to the med bay. She calmed down slightly on the way there, but only enough to stop being fidgety.

Optimus recognized that this was not like Starfire. Something was wrong. He did not know what, but something was wrong.

Ratchet was shocked when Starscream walked in with Luckywing, as Luckywing was usually pretty healthy, but even Ratchet could sense that something was bothering the little one. Ratchet hooked the little one up to the monitor after giving her a sedative. They had to figure out what was going on and what was going on now before harm came to the young sparkling or any of the other sparklings.

Starfire turned her back to her father and looked to the floor.

Meanwhile, Jinx grinned and moved inside the base. "Oh poor Starfire, can't your father tell your not well, Oh well he'll learn the hard way" He said slipping by Starfire's room on his way to the med bay.

Starscream's systems blared an alarm; there was danger in the base. He did not know where, but there was danger. And if Starscream's systems were right, it was Jinx or one of his minions, though by how strong the sense was and how delicate this mission was, it must have been Jinx. Starscream pulsed his sparkmate, Hotshot. Both braced for warfare while Slugbug made sure to hide all the little sparklings in the various tunnels, where they would never be found. One group he left with Kryptonight and one group he left with Hurricane, the only sparkling left to grab and take to safety was Luckywing, as Optimus was already with Starfire, knowing something was wrong and trying to rectify the situation.

Jinx had no clue that he his signal had been picked up by the seeker, but he could careless, as he was after the sparklings.

Jinx paused in his quest and thought a few things over. The sparklings where turning out to be more troublesome then he thought. Starfire was an easier target.

Spinning on his heel he went back to Starfire's quarters. He walked in and up behind the enraged femme. He covered her mouth with one hand while the other grabbed his weapon just in case he needed it.

Slugbug held the trembling Luckywing in his arms, as the two hid in a tunnel just outside of the med bay. The other sparklings were safe where Slugbug had left them and none made a noise, knowing that it was imperative to keep quiet. Slugbug noticed that Luckywing was struggling more and realized that something was wrong.

Starscream and Optimus met up in the hall. Starscream assured Optimus that the little sparklings were safe, but Prime could not help but think that something more was wrong, as Starfire was not herself. Starscream headed over to Starfire's room with Optimus. When they got there, they found an unpleasant surprise.

Luckywing begged to be let go, something was wrong with Starfire.

"Miss me?" Jinx asked with a wild, evil grin. Starfire remained still; she knew better then to fight a mech Jinx's size.

Slugbug was reluctant, but as seeing that Luckywing was not going to remain still, he went with Luckywing to see what was going on. While Slugbug's spark told him of danger, he was not going to let Luckywing go by herself.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Optimus were on their way towards Starfire's room, when Starscream suddenly drew his wingblade. Optimus was startled, but then realized that Starscream must have picked up on something. And so both Slugbug and Luckywing as well as Starscream and Optimus were headed to Starfire's room, not knowing what they would find, but knowing it was not going to be good if they did not get their quickly.

Luckywing could tell Starfire was in more danger then she thought but she also couldn't feel Starfire much anymore.

Jinx fired up his boosters as Optimus and the others got near. He then reached over and grabbed the passed out Starfire and blasted through the ceiling dragging the femme behind him. _If I can't get the sparklings, I'll take Prime's only daughter._

Prime, Screamer, Slugbug, and Luckywing arrived too late to save Starfire. All they could do was watch as Starfire vanished. Starscream, hoping to save the young one, suddenly took off, even though Prime tried to stop him. Starscream attempted to follow until he was shot down by Jinx and the seeker crashed to the ground.

Prime, though angry about the taking of his only daughter, went out to rescue the seeker. If they wanted to defeat this menace, they would have to work together. All Prime could think of though was that at least the extremely young sparklings were safe, as Starfire was old enough to defend herself and found her own way out. Prime thanked Slugbug for keeping the youngest sparklings safe, and took the Seeker in to be repaired and so that the two could talk.

Luckywing waited till everyone was out of sight before flying off after Jinx. She knew her mother would have done the same, it was just who she was.

Meanwhile, Jinx and poor Starfire landed on their home world. Where Starfire was led to their base and keep in a jail cell.

Desperately, Starfire tired reaching out to her father for help. She knew she was old enough to fight herself but she terrified as she wouldn't be fighting just Jinx it would be five other angry mechs. _I'm sorry father; I failed you_ she said threw her and her father's bond.

Meanwhile, the strange femme made herself known by going into the Autobots base and going to Safire's corner. She was red and black in color, with a bit of blue. She also could have been mistaken for a Starscream, due to her voice just like his but more feminine.

Prime received the message from his distraught daughter, and was quick to reassure her that they would be coming to help her, as soon as he and Starscream made a plan of action. They were working on it now, but the question was how to get to where she was as neither Optimus nor Starscream had been to the planet in such a long time.

Soon Slugbug came running in in his alt mode. Starscream gave him a look because there was a rule about driving around in alt mode in the base, but Slugbug explained he had no choice, as it was an emergency, as Luckywing had just taken off after Jinx and Starfire. Slugbug also explained that Kryptonight had left, trying to follow Luckywing, but had lost her somewhere around the outer portion of the earth's atmosphere. Starscream and Prime looked at each other, they needed to go and go now before little Luckywing and Kryptonight found trouble.

Little Luckywing, being led by instinct, was making her way back to a home world that she had never been to. She had lost Kryptonight somewhere just after earth's atmosphere and as much as she wanted to help him, her spark kept her focused on rescuing her only known living female relative.

Starfire snarled at Jinx who was tormenting her. The larger mech had the unruly femme chained to the jail walls. In no time Starfire was chained to the wall by her wrists and ankles. She pulled against the chains trying to break free but had not prevailed.

Luckywing landed on her home world and was automatically drawn to the rebel's base. She got near Starfire's holding cell before she herself was taken and thrown into a cell. _This is working all too well_ Jinx thought.

Kryptonight, still lost in space, felt himself being led somewhere, though he had no clue. Somehow, unknown to all, primus was guiding the little one through his brother's spark. Neither sparkling had any idea what was going on, but Kryptonight needed to find a planet to land on, as he was getting tired, and only primus knew the closest planet for him to land on was Safire's home world. Kryptonight finally reach they atmosphere and then crashed. A couple of teammates of Sparker heard the crash, and went out to see the little Autobot sparkling crashed into the ground. Worried about the rebels of Jinx seeing the little one, the two teammates quickly picked up the little seeker and took him to safety, having no idea how the little seeker had found their planet.

Meanwhile, back on earth, something changed in Slugbug, as if primus was acting through him again. Prime and Starscream just stared, as every time something liked that happened, it was not necessarily a good thing. Once Slugbug recovered, Starscream and Prime were unable to ask any questions as Slugbug had urged the leaders that they needed to leave and leave now or Starfire and Luckywing would be a lost cause.

Sparker put Kryptonight in her med bay to make sure he was okay. She stayed by his side while her medic fixed some dents and scraps.

Starfire and Luckywing both moved near each other to keep one another warm sense they were both in the cold part of their home world. Starfire prayed to her creator and primus for her father and Starscream to come rescue them.

Luckywing curled into Starfire and sobbed silently. She was in slight pain from being thrown into the cell.

Prime and Starscream, having made a plan, brought Demolisher, Override, Slugbug, and Hurricane with them. Since they needed every mech they could muster, since Cyclonus had to stay behind, as did Hotshot, Hurricane, a larger than average youngling, and Slugbug were brought along to help rescue Starfire and Luckywing as well as find Kryptonight, as he would be needed as well.

Meanwhile, in Sparker's med bay, the little seekerling began to wake up and was startled, fearing the unknown. He had never met Sparker and was not sure if she was friend or foe.

Starscream carried the sparklings as they headed off, to the world that only Prime and Screamer remembered, but had not been to in decades. Not knowing what they would find, the small crew made their way. Soon, they landed on a temperate climatic area, not too far from where Kryptonight had unknowingly crashed.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Luckywing, sensing the presence of the others just shook as they knew help was on the way, but would it get to them in time was the only question.

Sparker put a reassuring hand on the smaller seeker's back, telling him she was a friend of Luckywing's and Safire's.

Spark rushed in and informed her commander of Optimus's arrival. Sparker raced outside looking for Prime.

Meanwhile, Jinx had found out the Autobots had landed. He moved Starfire and Luckywing further back into the base and had his SIC watch over them.

Kryptonight was still scared, but the gentle hand on his back was reassuring. And with the addition of feeling his brother's presence, Kryptonight relaxed, and fell back into recharge, as he was still quite weak.

Optimus and Screamer, knowing that there approach must have been detected, did their best to remain as hidden as possible, hoping to find Sparker and her team as two of their own were in deadly danger.

Jinx, while expecting the Autobots, did not understand why so few came, as he had underestimated just how powerful the group was with their allies, and so he felt comfortable letting Gizmo continue watching his "honored guests" as he felt no threat from such a small group.

Sparker spotted Optimus and went near him. She greeted him and told him, she had Slugbug's brother in her care until they showed up. He needed to rest but they could take them back or she could run him back to the Autobot's base.

Jinx walked outside his base knowing he was at the advantage as this was his home and he knew it better than any of the Autobots. He was near the Autobots but was invisible to all but Sparker.

Luckywing screamed in fear as something terrible was happening to Starfire. She covered her optics and cried while still screaming. Starfire screamed and fought her captor as she was sadly being raped by Time Traveler.

Optimus felt a tremendous pain in his spark, but he refused to let it show, the small flicker in his optics was the only thing to show his frustration. Sparker recognized the flicker, and realized that there was more to this visit than just retrieving a lost seeker youngling. And the flicker in Optimus's optics sent shivers down Sparker's back. Sparker invited the group into the safety of her base, knowing that they should not talk in the open.

Jinx swore, he had been spotted by sparker. Damn, now he would never know what was going on as getting into Sparker's base was harder than trying to get into Fort Knox. Jinx swore at not having the advantage of knowing why his rivals had shown up other than for Starfire and Luckywing. This was not good.

Meanwhile, Time Traveler continued his sadistic mission on Starfire, forcing little Luckywing to watch as her strong protector was overpowered and ravaged.

Spitfire growled and emerged just outside Sparker's base in plain view of everyone. Drawing her weapon, she shot at Jinx and knocked him out of his hiding place.

Jinx winced as the blast skimmed his right shoulder. He got to his feet and fled, he would deal with Sparker and the other's later.

Luckywing slid into a corner hopping not to suffer the same fate as her guardian. She began crying not liking what she was forced to watch.

Slugbug and Kryptonight were reunited, finally.

"You are a stubborn one, Kryptonight" Slugbug said to his brother, referring to Kryptonight taking off after little Luckywing.

"You would have done the same thing if you could fly, 'Bug" replied the little seeker, grinning. But the grin was soon gone as Kryptonight told of Starfire's capture and little Luckywing had followed on her own. Prime and Sparker feared that both would be long gone before they could rescue them, and after Screamer yelled at Kryptonight for being careless, Starscream began working with Prime and Sparker to plan their next move.

Jinx limped away, after having tripped after being caught off guard, though Jinx was happy that Starfire was still being "taken care of" with little Luckywing having no choice but to watch as her protector was being soundly defeated. Starfire prayed that a miracle would happen.

Spitfire snarled disappeared for now.

Sparker suggested, plan or no plan, they needed to at least try to save Starfire. She even said her team would help out how ever they could. The seeker femme rallied all of her group but one, due to them expecting and having to watch the younger Saber-Horses.

Luckywing sent pulses to Slugbug, letting him know of what was going on as well as where they were.

After a few hours of being rapped and interrogated, Starfire was left alone with Luckywing even though she was hardly hanging on to her dear life.

Prime, Screamer and Sparker were starting to head out, when Slugbug received a terrified pulse from little Luckywing. Slugbug and Kryptonight, being twins, both knew then what had happened and took Hurricane with them, without the adults realizing the younglings had left. While they were no match physically for Jinx and his team, Slugbug had been blessed by primus at birth with certain gifts, and the three were certain that those gifts would win, as Jinx would never expect it. Besides, they could not wait as Luckywing was in pain, as was Starfire.

Meanwhile, Starfire cried, trying her best to protect little Luckywing. Starfire had managed to stop time Traveler from raping little Luckywing by shooting a well aimed shot at Time Traveler's interfacing appliance. The mech left screaming in pain while Luckywing remained safe.

After 30 minutes, Sparker, Prime and Screamer finally noticed that the younglings were gone. They had no idea where they went, but Starscream, having realized something about his son Slugbug, swore as he realized the little younglings had taken off on their own. There was no way the three little ones were strong enough to defeat Jinx and his crew, never realizing that primus had already determined how things were going to be.

Jinx, after getting repaired, felt safe enough to go outside his base. This would turn out to be a bad idea.

Starfire cried herself to the point she passed out. Luckywing cried and curled up next to Starfire, afraid she would lose her.

Meanwhile, Sparker begged Starscream and Optimus to follow her. She knew where the base was and she knew her way around the base.

Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Hurricane had no idea where they were going, but Slugbug, who had never been here before, seemed to know exactly where he was headed. He could feel Starfire's weakening pulse and he could feel Luckywing's pain in her spark. Slugbug was being led by these sparks to the lair the way only someone who had been here would know, but neither Hurricane nor Kryptonight said anything, knowing Slugbug needed silence to follow the weakening spark pulses.

The best thing for the younglings was that they were small enough to be hidden amongst the brush, hence Jinx would not see them as they approached his hideout. This would prove bad for Jinx and all his followers as an unknown force was about to send them to a prison from which they would not be able to return.

Meanwhile, the adults, which included Demolisher, were following Sparker as she led the way, not knowing that the little younglings were just waiting for the right opportunity, as their quarry had been spotted.

Spitfire reappeared and followed the small group. She felt she would be needed if a fight broke out. Sparker stopped by a back door being able to hear Luckywing crying. The femme bowed her head not hearing Starfire; she could only hope Starfire was alive. Then all of a sudden Sparker heard Starfire screaming at the top of her lungs. _Well that's a good sign_ she thought to herself while quietly opening the back door.

Luckywing ran around the cell trying to escape Gizmo but she wasn't fast enough to escape him. The young mech took Luckywing and moved her to a smaller cell and chained her there. Then Gizmo returned to Starfire's cell and drew his weapon. In no time he took a close range shot at Starfire's spark.

Slugbug winced in pain as he could feel the shot and he could feel little Luckywing's terror. Slugbug, not understanding how, enveloped himself in an invisibility shield as well as the two younglings with him. The other two were scared, but Slugbug's presence calmed them as the three headed right in the front door, past Jinx who could not even sense their presence, they would save dealing with him for last.

Soon the three headed past the guards, still unseen. They walked on until they reached the cell where Starfire and Luckywing were captured. Again without knowing how, Slugbug was able to move the bars that held the two captives in.

Luckywing watched as something invisible moved the bars of the cell and then said thing leveled Gizmo. While she was scared, she sensed a familiar presence, and in so doing, calmed down slightly. The invisible presence freed her, and absorbed her into itself. Boy was she glad to see Kryptonight, who now held her. She quietly watched as Slugbug laid his right hand upon Starfire, filling her with just enough healing to keep her online. Then, with strength from who knows where, Slugbug lifted the femme who was bigger than him and then headed all five of them toward the back door, where he knew the adults were waiting.

Sparker was worried when she no longer heard any noise and she was even more startled as the door in front of her opened, and nothing appeared. Prime, Screamer and Demolisher were ready for almost anything, but what they saw. After the door shut, the invisibility shield lifted and the adults were surprised to find Kryptonight carrying a somewhat healthy looking Luckywing while Slugbug, a very small youngling, was carrying an online but deeply wounded Starfire. Prime was quick to grab his daughter from the young one. Starscream could not believe his optics. How had Slugbug done that? But that was a secret that Slugbug would never tell.

"Uh, we've got company" Sparker complained glancing in the direction of Jinx and his pissed off group.

Starfire sighed happily and almost passed out in her father's arms. She was tired and wounded to where she could have offlined.

Jinx was pissed and yelled at his brother for not doing his job. Luckywing only laughed as, yet again, Gizmo had failed his brother.

Spitfire walked up behind Jinx but was hidden by his size. She whispered something in to his ears, causing him to nearly freak.

Prime, not understanding, watched as Slugbug placed his hand on Starfire yet again. It was not enough to completely heal her, but enough to prevent her from going offline on her father. Starfire became more animated, though she was still in pain.

Sparker and Starscream jumped out in front of the little group, trying to protect the younglings from Jinx and his group, when Jinx let out a high pitched scream. Something was wrong, but Starscream and Sparker as well as Demolisher took the scream as a direct threat and prepared for battle.

Luckywing remained in Kryptonight's arms as she did not want to be captured again. She did not know what was going on, but she could feel something even more familiar than Starfire and the sparklings nearby, but she dare not go as she might be captured yet again.

Now the field was set, everyone in their places. Just waiting for the "green light."

Spitfire grinned just waiting for her cue to do what she did best. She floated into the air, the black sky hiding her.

Jinx gathered his cool and commanded his group to open fire. All but one did, Gizmo didn't open fire he only watched the battle.

Sparker flew into the sky waiting for the right moment to do a attack from the air. She didn't draw any weapons until she saw Spitfire. Not the one to jump to conclusions asked Spitfire who she was. The older femme said her name as Safire not Spitfire.

"That's not possible, Safire was killed" Sparker said, the other femme shook her head and begged to differ. "No I'm really Safire, do I have to show you?" Spitfire retorted. Sparker nodded her head, and at that moment Spitfire hurtled the younger femme to the ground just like Safire did.

Sparker, Starscream, Demolisher, and Prime were shocked. But Starscream soon came out of it, realizing they needed to fight or else be captured. And so the adults began to fight.

Luckywing tried to get out of Kryptonight's, as she wanted to see her mother, but Kryptonight held the young Luckywing tightly, after informing her now was neither the time nor the place to reunite. Luckywing resigned to stay, waiting for the fighting to end.

Slugbug, leaving Prime and Starfire alone, began to make his way to the two femmes, as his spark was being drawn to Safire's/Spitfire's spark. Not in love, but in something else. As if only those two could hope to save the universe from Jinx and his group. Safire looked deep into Slugbug's optics and saw something that let her know what was going on, and she began to understand why Slugbug was so special. She would need the powers he had been given plus her own to send Jinx to a place where he could do no more harm to her, her offspring, her family, her world or her universe.

Sparker backed down as Slugbug and Safire joined together to create something that was seldom heard of, a phantom zone (idea from Superman)of types where prisoners go alive but are never able to come out of. And with the other adults and younglings curious, Safire and Slugbug put their powers together.

Jinx and his men began to tremble in fear as a loud noise suddenly surrounded them, not even Gizmo was forgotten, even though he had tried to hide amongst the brush. None of Jinx's men, including Jinx, would be spared from the fate that awaited them.

Spitfire thought for a moment and whispered to Slugbug to let Gizmo be spared. He didn't really want to fight he just fought because of his brother.

Luckywing fought against Kryptonight's hold again, she really wanted to be near her mother again. Sparker went near Luckywing and Kryptonight, to guard them just in case Spitfire was wrong about Gizmo.

Slugbug, even though possessed by primus as could be told by the bright yellow glow in his optics, acknowledged Spitfire's request, knowing he would be able to send Gizmo if necessary. Starscream watched as Gizmo was released, not understanding why, but then, Starscream understood none of this, even though it was his own sparkling.

Kryptonight continued to hold onto Luckywing as Starfire was not able to neither was Prime or Spitfire. And So Luckywing impatiently waited as Sparker protected the small group, along with Demolisher and Starscream.

Jinx watched in horror as the sky above him ripped apart, revealing a dark hole. From that hole came a bright blue beam. Jinx could only see that Slugbug was guiding the bright light toward him, while Spitfire helped the sparkling aim.

Gizmo was terrified; this was so not what he wanted. He was just helping his brother; he did not want to be counted amongst the others. In fact, Gizmo helped the invisible entity take the prisoners out of prison. And suddenly, Gizmo realized he was no longer covered by a blue haze. Something had released him, but his brother was not so lucky.

Spitfire optics flashed red as if her creator was getting ready to turn on Primus but for lucky little Slugbug she had more self control then that.

Luckywing watched shocked as one by one Jinx's group vanished until Jinx was left to be picked up last. His brother being spared scared Luckywing but then it dawned on her, Gizmo never fought unless he was threatened to do so.

Starfire smiled hopping the war would be over for good. She snuggled herself into her father's chest.

Slugbug's optics burned blue through his yellow optics, as power continued to surge through his little body, his spark had grown to the size of a full grown transformers to complete this task. He felt the flash next to him, but ignored it. He was focused.

Jinx let out a loud scream and every swear word he had ever learned as he was drawn up into the hole in the sky. He saw the flash in Spitfire's eyes, but realized that this mare had too much control of herself to let that go. And he continued to scream as he was enveloped into the hole in the sky. Soon, there was no more screaming. Only quiet. Slugbug, still possessed, sent the phantom zone to another universe though how he could do that would never be fully understood.

And after the hole and all disappeared, Slugbug crashed to the ground. He was still online, but the power surge and all had greatly drained the youngling, depleting his resources. Starscream, Kryptonight, Hurricane, Prime, Starfire, Luckywing, and Sparker just stared as Spitfire lifted the little youngling delicately.

Meanwhile, realizing that he alone had been spared, Gizmo came out of hiding only to see the small group healthy and alive while Jinx's group, including Jinx, was gone. But since Gizmo was still connected to his brother, he knew jinx was not dead, but was in a separate universe and trapped. Gizmo was happy as no longer would his brother threaten him. Gizmo came over to the small group of Autobots, as he wanted to make peace.

But Slugbug was still not coming back online and Starfire was injured, and so the little group had to get those two back to a med bay and soon.

Spitfire handed Slugbug over to Starscream before turning and walking off. Gizmo watched as the femme he grew connected to walk away. Sparker was confused, she knew Spitfire was Safire but she didn't understand why she didn't want to return to base. The femme sighed and suggested they needed to get back to the base soon, she would take them back to earth but she herself would have to return home.

Gizmo hung back from the group, acting as if he wasn't there. He didn't want to cause any unwanted trouble.

Luckywing nearly cried watching Spitfire leave. She was spark broken that her mother would ignore her.

Starfire did her best to calm little Luckywing down, becoming almost a surrogate mother to the little sparkling. Luckywing calmed down as Starfire held little Luckywing while Prime carried both of them back to the ship, still amazed at all little Slugbug had done.

Starscream carried Slugbug, holding him gently, as if he might break. The little yellow optics flickered as if trying to come online, but it was obvious that Slugbug was not strong enough yet. Kryptonight followed behind with Demolisher and Hurricane. All three were amazed at what had happened. But they remained silent as they headed for the ship.

Gizmo held back until little Kryptonight ran up to him, inviting the older bot to join them. Gizmo was unsure, but the look in Kryptonight's begging optics convinced the older bot that the little seeker was not horsing around, but inviting the lonely bot to join them.

"Please" said Kryptonight, "please come with us"

"Fine" replied Gizmo, "I will come, but i have someone to thank first." And Gizmo walked after Spitfire, bringing little Kryptonight with him, so that Kryptonight would not get left behind.

And soon, Prime, Screamer, Demolisher, and sparker along with Slugbug and Hurricane were aboard the ship, no one yet realizing that little Kryptonight got left behind with Gizmo, and they took off as Starfire and Slugbug needed urgent medical attention.

Spitfire turned around when she heard Gizmo with Starscream's sparkling. She wanted to ask what was going on but knew better then to do so.

"Can I help you, Gizmo?" The femme asked. Gizmo nodded and thanked the older femme before looking down at Kryptonight as if to be asking if he had anything to say to her.

"Uh... Do you guys need help getting back to earth?" Spitfire asked.

Thank you, Spitfire. Thank you for helping my brother. He means a lot to me" and with that Kryptonight went up to the femme and gave her a giant hug of thanks. Spitfire was caught off guard, but Gizmo just smiled. When Kryptonight released his grip, Gizmo and Kryptonight took off, heading on a course that would intersect with their ship, being led by Kryptonight's spark. Spitfire was left on her own and baffled. Had a sparkling just hugged her in thanks?

Meanwhile, as the ship left, Hurricane asked his dad, Demolisher about where Kryptonight went. And then it hit the duo, Kryptonight was not on the ship, but just as the pair was going to tell the others, there was an alert.

"We've got incoming, be prepared" called sparker, not realizing that it was only Kryptonight and Gizmo. But Screamer and Prime suddenly stepped in

"Don't Shoot.." cried Prime

"It's Kryptonight and Gizmo, quick, open the door" shouted Starscream, angry at himself for almost leaving one of his sparklings on the foreign planet.

And soon, Kryptonight and Gizmo were safely onboard the plane, headed back to earth.

Meanwhile, Spitfire sat down by a lake to cry. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing.

Gizmo wandered his way to a private place of the ship. He knew he wasn't welcomed in the first place.

Sparker felt bad for the young mech but didn't show it.

Luckywing looked out the window and watched the stars. Until another warning signal went off. Spitfire had got up from the lake and flew after the ship. She used her Pegasus wings to keep up with the ship. Even though she was growing tired she knew earth was nearby and she would be able to land.

Gizmo then felt a strange presence. When he looked down he saw that Kryptonight had come and curled up with him. Gizmo was not sure what to make of it, as the little seekerling snuggled closer to Gizmo. Gizmo, not wanting to wake the young one, fell back asleep, feeling slightly better than at least one bot welcomed him aboard. It was not that the others didn't, they were just focused on getting help for the injured as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Spitfire caught up with the ship, just as another warning sign flashed. Suddenly, Slugbug was possessed once again, not as the cute little bot that they knew him to be, but possessed to be used as primus's tool once again. Slugbug's duty apparently was not done as the youngling walked out of the room, optics blue. Something was coming.

"Oh, come on Slugbug it's me" Spitfire said pulling away from the ship and nearly slamming herself into an asteroid. The femme cursed trying to keep up with the ship.

Sparker watched Slugbug but didn't stop him; she knew he had to do what he had to do. She just focused on getting to ship back to earth.

Gizmo sighed and gently picked little Kryptonight up and put him in his lap so he wasn't on the floor anymore. The older mech sighed but didn't sleep any longer, he couldn't.

Slugbug recognized the femme, but that was not what he was after. Slugbug quickly grabbed the bigger femme, and just before a blast could hit her, he set her in the ship. This was not the femme's fight. Slugbug gently set Spitfire down on the ship and flew after the target. Rogue Decepticons, but they stopped upon seeing the little one flying at them. Slugbug, usually a peaceful bot, went right for one, while quickly sending the others to the same place he sent Jinx and his group.

The leader quickly shivered in fear. Slugbug's possessed body recognized the ugly spark inside; it was Megatron, same bot different body. Slugbug forced open the bot's spark chamber, reached in and crushed the hideous green spark, killing not only the bot, but also the spark. Then Slugbug returned to the ship, and secure in the fact that the evil had been destroyed. The possession left, and Slugbug crashed, as his little systems were once again overloaded beyond his capacity. He was still online, but deep in recharge.

Spitfire was surprised as she thought she was the only one to pick up on the signal, and now it was gone, thanks to this little sparkling.

Gizmo shook his head mumbling a faint "It figures" to himself.

Spitfire sighed and went to one of the windows. She watched the stars fly by before the ship entered earth atmosphere. The femme sighed and sat down, worried about her sister and Luckywing.

Luckywing left the window she was looking out and walked over to Optimus, asking how Starfire was doing.

Starfire, not to one for long space flights, had passed out on the floor but she was still alive; she just didn't have a lot of energy left over.

Prime smiled at little Luckywing. She certainly lived up to her name. Prime picked the little one up as the crew entered Earth's atmosphere. Optimus's spark felt warm, and soon, little Luckywing was recharging soundly. Prime thought happy was still sad, as he could feel the pain his daughter was in from what had happened to her. He just hoped that she would recover.

Starscream held the almost inert form of Slugbug in his arms, wondering how and why the sparkling did what he did. Starscream just could not fathom that his little one had so much in him. Starscream now understood the reason that Slugbug was small for his age, what he had inside more than made up for his size.

Demolisher was holding little Hurricane, who was also in recharge. Demolisher was amazed with all that had happened but said nothing.

Sparker drove the ship, as she knew where to go. Spitfire just rested, not knowing what to expect. Gizmo sat there, wondering what to do, as Kryptonight was still deep in recharge in his arms. Spitfire had to laugh as she had never seen a sparkling take so well to Gizmo. Gizmo looked at her quizzically while Spitfire just smiled. It was so rare to see Gizmo's good side.

Soon they approached earth, most of them very glad to be back home.

"Finally home" Sparker said to herself while shutting the ship down.

Gizmo got to his feet with little Kryptonight still in his arms. He waited for commands on what to do next. Spitfire also stood waiting, even though she felt uneasy on earth.

Starfire woke up and leaned on Spitfire trying to help her balance.

The crew got off the ship, happy to be back on earth. Prime carried little Luckywing in, Starscream carried Slugbug in, and Gizmo carried little Kryptonight in. Spitfire helped Starfire in to the med bay while Sparker walked in with Demolisher and Hurricane.

Once in the base, Cyclonus ran up to Demolisher and Hurricane, hugging them tightly. Hotshot was watching his own brood or he would have come to greet Starscream and the twins. Starscream and Prime headed for the med bay, as Slugbug was still out. Spitfire was helping Starfire into the med bay. Ratchet and red were ready for the patients, just not who they were.

Gizmo looked down at Kryptonight, still snuggled in his arms. A smile appeared on Gizmo's face, as such a little spark was trying to reach out to him. Even though he was nervous, he felt calmer and more welcome since little Kryptonight snuggled up to him.

IN the med bay, Slugbug and Starfire were being taken care of. Spitfire looked at the 2 of them. She owed much to these two little ones.

Sparker stayed outside the base and watched the sky. She thanked Primus for letting Safire live again.

Gizmo stayed as far away from the med bay as he could. He hated the med bay for his own reasons, just like Slugbug.

Spitfire then turned and left the med bay looking to talk to Starscream when he wasn't busy.

Prior to Spitfire leaving, Starscream, Prime, and Spitfire sat in the med bay, waiting for the medics to tell them good news regarding their loved ones. Luckywing left Prime's lap and went up to Spitfire, giving the femme a giant hug. Spitfire was shocked, but felt the little sparkling's spark connect with her own. Spitfire picked up the little one, and held her close to her chest, as Spitfire's spark felt better than it had in some time.

Spitfire took Luckywing with her when she left the med bay, as the little one had fallen asleep in Spitfire's arms.

Gizmo, happy to be far from the med bay, smiled as Kryptonight began to wake up in Gizmo's arms. Kryptonight purred, as he felt content. Gizmo was shocked, but enjoyed the moment, hoping that he may one day have sparklings of his own.

Hotshot was startled to see Kryptonight in a foreign bot's hands, but sensing no danger, Hotshot merely watched as Gizmo and Kryptonight were interacting and laughing.

Spitfire woke little Luckywing up and laid her to sleep in Safire's corner. Feeling no danger Spitfire headed out of the base for a while to get a better feel of earth.

Gizmo tilted his head confused as he watched Spitfire leave. Wasn't she going to take care of Luckywing? Wasn't she going to stay with the Autobot's? Gizmo didn't know.

In med bay, Starfire didn't even seem to care if she went offline or not. She didn't have her sister any longer and there was no need for the Saber Horse kind anyways. She was letting herself slip even though it pained her father.

Prime did his best to encourage Starfire to stay online as even though her sister was in a way gone, little Luckywing still needed Spitfire, as did Optimus. Optimus grabbed Starfire's hand, hoping that she would come back online.

Spitfire had left Luckywing safe in Safire's corner while she went out to take everything in. Even though she had Safire's spirit, earth was new to her and besides, Luckywing was perfectly safe.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight introduced Gizmo to Hotshot, Kryptonight and Slugbug's "mother." Gizmo was surprised at first, but then settled in as Hotshot's easy going manner made the bot feel welcomed. While Gizmo was concerned for little Luckywing and Spitfire, he was beginning to enjoy being part of a team that spent very little time fighting and more time doing useful things, such as finding supplies.

And Slugbug still lay out cold on the med bay berth, Starscream hovering over the little one. Starscream was hoping that Slugbug would come back online soon. Starscream, exhausted, curled up in the berth next to his recharging sparking, curled around him, and fell asleep, hoping with all his might that when the seeker woke up, Slugbug would be back with them.

After exploring the base for a while with Kryptonight, Gizmo headed outside to figure earth out more and do find out what was wrong with Spitfire. He asked Kryptonight if he wanted to come with him or stay inside before Gizmo headed out.

While outside Spitfire thought over what her kind was really used for. Her kind was built to fight and that's all they really knew how to do. And even though Jinx might not be on earth there were pockets of rouge saber horses all around space and earth, the two biggest threats where Riot and Trickster.

Back in base, Starfire was slowly coming online, feeling as though someone still wanted and needed her. She could feel her father next to her but didn't speak to him much, all she asked was; "Father?".

Kryptonight, understanding, wanted to go with Gizmo, as Kryptonight saw something that he liked in Gizmo. And so the two went out to find Spitfire, little did the Spitfire or Gizmo know it would turn out to be a good thing that Kryptonight had decided to come along.

Sparker walked up to Spitfire while they were outside. Neither spoke, as both knew what they other was thinking. And so the two just sat there, wondering what they were going to do.

All Prime could do was hold back tears when his daughter spoke to him. He needed her back as he had already lost her mother and he was not going to lose her. But Starfire felt more than that. What she did not realize was that little Luckywing, though sleeping, was reaching out to her as well. Starfire, realizing that she was wanted and needed began to fight a little bit harder to stay online.

Meanwhile, Starscream woke up from his nap. He was hoping that Slugbug would be awake, but no, Slugbug was still deep in recharge. It had been 2 solid days; Starscream then did something he had not thought of before. He lifted Slugbug and carried him out of the med bay. Once they were far enough away from the med bay. Starscream gently held the small white racer and stroked his soft faceplate. Starscream was surprised when little yellow optics began flickering back online, followed by squirming movements. Starscream shed happy tears as he realized that Slugbug would be alright. And though not quite fully online, Slugbug was carried home to his own berth to recover.

Gizmo spotted Sparker and Spitfire but didn't approach them. He would wait for Sparker to leave so he and Spitfire could talk.

Starfire reached up and hugged her father. She tried to keep from crying as she did but she couldn't hold the tears back. She silently cried into her father's neck and shoulder. The femme missed her mother greatly but she had done the same thing Safire did, except Jinx's father had killed Nirvana (Starfire's and Safire's mother).

Luckywing stirred from her sleep and walked to where Starscream and Slugbug were. She yawned and stretched while walking into the room.

Meanwhile, outside Sparker was trying to speak with Spitfire but only got ignored. The orange and black seeker femme sighed and waited for Spitfire to do anything but Spitfire only sat still and watched the sky.

Gizmo waited with Kryptonight, waiting for Sparker to leave. Gizmo glanced around; he had never before taken the chance to examine how beautiful the earth was. Gizmo had several questions and Kryptonight was able to answer in such a way that Gizmo did not feel stupid for asking.

Prime and Starfire, now alone in the med bay, both were shedding tears. They both missed Starfire's mom, but Prime was happy to have his daughter back. She reminded him so much of her mother.

Luckywing walked in to find Slugbug lying in his own berth while Starscream slept in a chair across the way. Luckywing, wanting to thank the little white racer, went up to give him a hug. And as she hugged the little one, she could feel that his pulse was speeding up and he was coming back to them. Luckywing continued to hug Slugbug until she was sure that he was going to come online. Slugbug woke, not sure of where he was at the moment, but felt the warmth near his spark. He looked down to see Luckywing looking up at him with happy energon tears in her little optics. He smiled down at her and she just gave him another quick hug before she left and headed to the med bay to find Starfire.

Sparker, knowing Spitfire wanted to be alone, soon left. Sparker knew that when Spitfire was ready to talk, she would seek Sparker out. Until then, Sparker backed off. And soon after Sparker left, Gizmo and Kryptonight quietly approached Spitfire, wary and cautious, but seeking answers.

Spitfire turned her head to look back at Gizmo and Kryptonight. She asked what they wanted and both responded they had questions or at least Gizmo did. Spitfire listened as her enemy spoke.

Luckywing walked into the med bay to see Starfire and Optimus both crying. She walked up to the berth only to be picked up by Starfire. The older femme tightly hugged Luckywing, glad she was safe. Luckywing smiled and hugged Starfire back.

Meanwhile, two rouges wandered the perimeter of the base, looking for Gizmo and Spitfire.

Kryptonight encouraged Gizmo to ask, seeing that they now had Spitfire's attention.

"Spitfire..." but before Gizmo could finish his question, Spitfire and Gizmo were on edge, as they sensed evil nearby. They looked between them when they realized that they still had little Kryptonight with them. They would have to watch the youngling as there was no way to send him away safely.

Meanwhile, Starfire continued to hold Luckywing in her arms, and the little one fell into recharge. With her father supporting her while she sat up and little Luckywing asleep in her lap, Starfire realized that she had people who really wanted her to remain on line, but Starfire was getting a little agitated, as she too sensed the presence, and Optimus could tell as well, because little Luckywing curled as tight as she could into Starfire's chassis.

Slugbug sat on his berth, waiting for Starscream to awaken. Boy, would screamer be surprised. Soon enough, Starscream did wake up and found Slugbug awake and doing fine. Starscream hugged the little white racer. But as Starscream hugged Slugbug, he could feel that something was wrong. Slugbug was picking up on something. Was that the reason that Slugbug was awake or was it because he was better or was it some of both? The seeker knew not.

Meanwhile, as the two rogues drew closer, everyone was one alert, as Prime had put the base on alert, not knowing that Sparker, Spitfire, Gizmo, and little Kryptonight were not in the base, but outside.

"This isn't going to be good..." Spitfire said to herself commanding Gizmo to go inside with Kryptonight. Gizmo grabbed little Kryptonight and took him into base knowing better to argue with Spitfire. She wasn't like Safire; she was like Starscream in many ways.

Starfire hung her head and looked at a sleeping Luckywing. "Please don't let a fight start" she whispered to herself. But she was oh so wrong and not even Primus could stop them.

Meanwhile, the rouge bots; Riot and Trickster spotted Spitfire. They changed to their Saber Horse mode, crouching to the ground and sneaking up on Spitfire. The femme had barely enough time to tree herself before both rouges appeared and tried attacking her.

Gizmo hurried off, but before he could get himself and the little seekerling safe in the base, one of the rogues jumped right in front of him, blocking his path. Kryptonight, though he was scared, began to get angry, and as all know, it is never a good idea to piss off a seeker, no matter how old they are.

Spitfire watched as the two tried the divide and conquer. This was so not good, thought Spitfire. But then everyone had forgotten that Sparker was nearby, and she slowly approached, waiting for just the right moment.

Meanwhile, Starfire was crying. The fight was starting again and having lost her sister once, Starfire was determined not to lose her again, even if it was Spitfire and not Safire, and so Starfire put herself together, handed the sleeping Luckywing to her father and took off. Prime was sad, but knew that she had to do this.

Meanwhile, Starscream watched as Slugbug said nothing, but changed form and left their quarters. Starscream followed, unsure of what was going on until Starscream could feel Kryptonight's rage in his spark. i Oh crap /i, Starscream thought, i Kryptonight is drawing upon his seeker's rage, this is bad. /i. And Starscream grabbed little Slugbug, realizing where the little one was heading, and flew out in Starscream's seeker mode.

The game was set, the players were out, and everyone was in place. What was going to happen next as Riot and Trickster realized this might not be as easy as originally planned.

"Sorry Sparker, Spitfire, and Starfire but we don't hurt girls" Riot hissed forcing Sparker, Spitfire, and Starfire off the battlegrounds. Starfire narrowed her optics seeming offended by what Riot had said but she didn't move.

Trickster spun to face his son causing his son's energon to boil. "Traitor! How you could you betray your own brother!" the older mech yelled moving near his son. Gizmo didn't respond he only stood his ground.

Luckywing stirred and awoke in Prime's arms. She asked him why he wasn't with his daughter and the others outside.

Meanwhile, Riot turned and headed back to the group after making sure the tree femme's couldn't get loose. He glanced around trying to pick some to fight, he spotted Starscream with Slugbug.

Starscream and Slugbug stood their ground. Starscream was getting angry, as rage filled his systems. Trickster and Riot did not realize that while it was bad to piss off a little seekerling, it was even worse to piss off a fully grown one, especially when the little one was the bigger one's son.

Gizmo stood his ground along with Kryptonight. Kryptonight looked right into the optics of evil Trickster. Apparently the older bot did not see Kryptonight.

Riot ran at Slugbug and Starscream before running smack into an invisible wall. Riot shook his head to clear it and when he looked up, he noticed that neither Starscream nor Slugbug had moved. HE tried to run toward them again, weapon drawn, but again hit the invisible wall. Something supernatural was happening, but no one said a word. Starscream just watched in case he would need to draw the Star Saber.

Luckywing asked Prime why he was not outside, and Prime stated that someone needed to protect the sparklings should the two evil saber horses get into the base, and Luckywing felt comfortable with that as she laid her head against Prime's chest, able to hear his spark pulse gently, lulling her back into recharge.

Gizmo was angry. He did not want to fight, he wanted freedom and had seen that the way his brother fought led to captivity, not freedom, and so with Kryptonight by his side, Gizmo stood up to Trickster. Trickster tried to run at the two, and found himself hitting an invisible wall. It was them that Gizmo looked down and saw the possessed look in Kryptonight's optics. As Gizmo looked across the field, Slugbug had also been possessed. Then it hit Gizmo, the two were twins. And that meant lots of trouble if you were on the wrong side.

Gizmo had set Kryptonight down and moved from behind the wall. He knew this fight involved all the Saber Horses not the other Transformers. In a matter of seconds Spitfire became possessed before all Saber Horses where off the battleground and back where they all belonged.

Luckywing was the only one left on earth which in turn started to make her cry. She wanted her aunt and mother back but knew she couldn't do anything about it. She also knew the others may not make it back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. I do not own idea for phantom zone, idea related to Superman, and is owned by DC comics. Kalfa, Gizmo, Safire, Jinx, Sparker, Jinxster, Wildbreaker, Luckywing, Time Traveler, Nirvana, Spitfire, and Starfire are the creations of :icondeathwish50777:. Purplehaze, Kryptonight, Slugbug, Snowseeker, Blueblazer, Minutemade, Redlightning, Purplerain, Luckycharms, and Hurricane are my little creations. This was collaboration between Deathwish50777 and myself. Does contain mild slash, but nothing blatant and M preg. No like – no read. And if you read this story on Deathwish50777's page, you don't have to read it here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

On a planet far out in the greatest reaches of space, three femmes were being held hostage. Spitfire, Starfire, and Sparker where all chained up in cells fighting to stay online. Both Starfire and Spitfire did the only thing they knew they could; call out to Starscream and Optimus.

Meanwhile on earth, Luckywing was frantically searching for her mother and friends. She had run all the way around the base five times before the need of recharge got her and she passed out in the hallway near med bay.

Slugbug and Kryptonight looked at each other, as they never realized how strong their twin connection was. Then the two looked up at their dad, Starscream. Starscream just stood there and stared at the two. He knew that something was wrong and he took his two oldest sons and went to talk to Prime. They needed to find their friends and loved ones before they were hurt or worse, killed.

Prime picked up little Luckywing, understanding her grief and panic more so than any other bot at the base. And while he held the precious little sparkling, Starscream came into the command center with his two boys. Optimus knew exactly what was on the seeker's mind. And soon, Optimus, Luckywing, Starscream, Slugbug, and Kryptonight were taking off toward a long forgotten planet, in hopes of finding their friends and loved ones.

Meanwhile, as Sparker, Spitfire, and Starfire were tied up, they watched as Gizmo was beaten by his own father, Trickster. All Gizmo could do was attempt to roll into a tight ball to protect his important areas. He did not have the strength left to fight the two older rogues. Gizmo hoped that help would come soon, or he would go offline. He was determined though, that if he had a choice to go offline or join his father, he would rather go offline.

Spitfire yanked at her chains, sense she was the closest to Gizmo, and yelled at Trickster. The older mech growled and stopped beating his son only to turn on the femme. Instead of beating the femme like he already had, he raped her.

Starfire and Sparker had no choice but to watch as there friend was over powered.

Meanwhile, Luckywing could feel her mother's pain from both the wounds and the rape. She could also feel Starfire's wounds and could only guess how much pain Optimus could feel.

Luckywing began to feel a little nervous as she could feel anger coming from Optimus's spark. But she realized that she was in no danger, despite the increasing anger as Optimus was always in control. Luckywing realized just how much this was hurting Optimus as Luckywing could feel the anger and hurt welling up inside the old bot. She tried to comfort him, which helped a little as the two were both in pain.

Gizmo, relieved from a change in bot, was extremely angered as he watched his own father rape Spitfire and Starfire. Sparker was still too defiant as of yet to go after, but Riot and trickster figured she would break down soon enough. Gizmo, with what little strength he had pulled his father off Spitfire, though most of the damage had already been done. Gizmo knew his father's one weakness, and used that weakness against him, temporarily offlining the old fool. Spitfire was amazed as she had never seen Gizmo try so hard to save someone, especially a former enemy.

Meanwhile, onboard the ship, Kryptonight and Slugbug looked at each other and silently slipped out, something was calling them. Starscream, focused on Prime and Luckywing, failed to notice the twins leaving. Kryptonight transformed into his seeker mode, while Slugbug stayed in his bipedal mode and rode Kryptonight to their destination. The two said nothing to each other, as they both knew what they were being called to do.

Riot turned from what he was doing to see Trickster offline, but not dead. He kneeled down in front of Gizmo and grabbed the younger bots throat, slowly crushing his airway. The younger bot yelped the best he could and begged for release but the older and stronger mech ignored him and knocked him out before going over to the femme's.

Even though damaged and barely online, Spitfire did her best to fight Riot but to little success. He moved the femme to a room that masked her signal and his. A bad move.

Starfire could hear Slugbug but couldn't say anything as a few other mechs showed up. They were more peaceful then Trickster and Riot and older than them. Both elder mechs wanted to help Starfire and Sparker but they couldn't. Starfire hung her head and waited for a rescue if one was possible. Sparker tried to comfort her friend especially sense Starfire was Pregnant even though the young femme didn't know it yet.

Riot left the room he had put Spitfire in and went outside feeling trouble coming.

Starscream and Optimus suddenly looked around the ship, as the silence startled them. Something was wrong, and before either could say anything, Luckywing asked the obvious question

"Where's Slugbug and Kryptonight?" asked Luckywing. Starscream and Prime did not have an answer for her, and Luckywing began to cry as she was hurting deep inside.

Meanwhile, Slugbug and Kryptonight showed up on the foreign planet, not knowing where they were, but feeling drawn to a certain spot. And through their connection as twins, the two were taken over by Primus, who wanted peace in the universe and used who he saw fit. The elder horses that had come with the two twins had felt the presence, and wisely respected the two even though they were sparklings.

Slugbug and Kryptonight watched as Gizmo lay on the ground on top of a passed out trickster. And since riot was not there, Slugbug reached his tiny hand and placed it on Gizmo's neck, healing the wound that had been created. Gizmo came back online as was scared as he had no idea what was going on.

Riot soon walked into the room, sensing trouble, but was not expecting what he saw. Kryptonight walked up to the trapped femmes and freed their bonds with a mere touch. Riot looked into the optics of the two little sparklings and saw something there that scared him. There were not just sparklings, but portals for Primus. And while Slugbug and one of the elders stayed with Riot, the offlined Trickster, and the femmes, Kryptonight and another elder went in search of Spitfire.

Meanwhile, onboard the ship, Luckywing began to stop crying as she could feel a healing presence. She looked around curiously, and then remembered that Slugbug and his brother were gone, but she now knew where they were, they were helping her loved ones. So content, Luckywing fell back into a peaceful recharge.

Riot had a better mind then to fight Primus but he knew if Spitfire became taken over by her creator, Kalfa then she would. He backed off for now and waited, he knew Jinx had escaped his prison and he wasn't happy.

Gizmo let Riot hide as he was more concerned for his friends and the femme's. He might have been a Decepticon but he still cared for those close to him.

Meanwhile, Spitfire tried screaming for help but she had been gagged to keep from screaming and she knew no one could pick up her signal, not even Slugbug

Kryptonight followed the tracks he found. He continued to search. Soon he was near a heavy door. While Kryptonight could not detect anyone inside, something led the little one in there. The elder, afraid, did not follow. Kryptonight was on his own, unknowingly approaching Spitfire, and with being possessed encouraged the possession of Spitfire, knowing that it was needed. If Primus and Kalfa could work together, all would be safe.

Slugbug continued to help heal those who had been injured. Gizmo was grateful as were Sparker and Starfire. They had never seen this little bot so worked up, but watching Riot stand down from the little bot made them secretly laugh inside.

Optimus and Starscream soon landed on the forgotten planet. Luckywing took off as soon as they got off the ship. Starscream and Optimus were now worried as all the sparklings that had come with them were gone and they had to find them as well as saved their loved ones. This was going to be easier said than done.

Kryptonight, though unable to see in the dark room, soon found spitfire and released her from her chains. And before spitfire knew what was happening, Kalfa took over Spitfire, and the two bots, both possessed by their creators headed out of the room. Things were going to happen, and Riot and trickster were going to be in trouble. Slugbug had received the message from his brother. Now all the possessed Slugbug had to do was wait.

Jinx flew over head the son to be battleground and opened fire. "I'm back!" he said with a sinister laugh. He headed straight for Spitfire; it was time for pay back.

Spitfire looked to the sky and saw Jinx. _Good_ she thought i_now I can end this once and for all_. /iShe left Kryptonight and headed outside, where she meet Jinx, which in turn gave Optimus and Starscream the perfect opportunity to save the others but they didn't have much time, as the possessed Spitfire was causing the planet to shake and start falling apart.

Both Riot and Trickster ran outside and prepared to fight despite fire and falling trees. Luckywing ran inside the base only to be grabbed by Starfire. "We've got to out of here" she said to herself before calling out to her father.

Slugbug and Kryptonight merged, and though neither had done so before, they became one. Starscream was baffled as was Prime, But all knew they needed to get off the Planet. Kryptobug ran through and grabbed every one they could. Prime, Starscream, Sparker, Starfire, Luckywing, and Gizmo were amazed as the twin sparklings brought them back to the ship and instructed them to take off, which they did without waiting. The two joined sparklings then went back to see if Spitfire needed any assistance before they flew off.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Hotshot was extremely worried as his oldest sparklings were on the dangerous trip. That, and it was hard for him to watch and raise the 6 other sparklings alone, though Aquaformer and Snowseeker did the best they could to help out. Even Cyclonus and Demolisher helped Hotshot out, as did Hurricane and Purplerain. When would the oldest ones come home, wondered Hotshot, and would they come home in one piece?

Spitfire and Jinx both stood still as their home fell around them. "I told you I would burn this who world down didn't I?!" Spitfire yelled over the cracking fire and crashing trees. Jinx didn't reply he only stood still and proud.

Sparker had the ship at full speed when it reached earth. Even though the ship was going so fast it landed safely near the base. Both Starfire and Luckywing could only help Spitfire would live. But unknown to them both, unless Spitfire fled now she would burn to death.

Back on their home land, Jinx and Spitfire began to fight, the flames slowly burning them.

The two combined sparklings, still possessed by primus, watched and waited, as they wanted to try to save Spitfire, unless something came up and she gave them specific signal that they should not save her. And so, protected by Primus himself, the little ones awaited the decision.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Starscream and the others realized that the two older sparklings had failed to return. Starscream, so tired of all the emotional turmoil broke down right then and there, not caring who saw him cry. He lost Safire and his oldest two sons were in mortal danger. What else could go wrong?

Hotshot, sensing his sparkmate's pain, did his best to send love and while it comforted the seeker, it did not reduce the stress and strain as Starscream realized he still had six other sparklings to watch out for.

Prime, concerned for Starfire, took her and Luckywing into the med bay. Boy would those three be in for a surprise.

Sparker, seeing the upset Starscream, went over to offer comfort, but was shunned, as Starscream only wanted his sparkmate's comfort. Sparker understood as at one time she had had a sparkmate, but that was long ago.

Meanwhile, Kryptobug continued hovering watching the fight between Jinx and Spitfire. They did not know what to do, but had no further instructions other than to remain where they were.

Spitfire gave the signal for the twins to leave, they where needed on earth not here, this wasn't there battle. She then backed away from Jinx for a moment, memories flooded her mind but she ignored them and she jumped at Jinx. It was nearly like when she was Safire again but she wasn't. No spear came only more flames, Jinx had moved to the side.

"This has to stop! We'll both be killed!" Jinx cried but Spitfire ignored him and said a simple "you brought this on yourself".

Meanwhile back at base, Starfire didn't fight going into the med bay but Luckywing hated it.

The twins understood and left, as they knew they were no longer needed. Slugbug and Kryptonight separated, and Slugbug took one more long look into Spitfire's optics before the two left. Slugbug wanted to remember her is his little processor. And even though both were still under primus, they were on their way home. Their creator knew they needed to get home safely before he could release them.

Meanwhile, it took all the strength Starfire could summon to drag little Luckywing along with her to the med bay. Luckywing calmed down when she saw Optimus there, but when she saw what Optimus and Starscream were carrying, she began to cry softly.

Before heading to the med bay, Optimus had been outside, as he was trying to get Starscream to come in, the two bots heard a crash. When the smoke cleared, there were Kryptonight and Slugbug, separated and in pain. Both had hit hard enough to knock them offline temporarily but they were still alive. Optimus carried little Kryptonight while Starscream carried Slugbug, who had taken the brunt of the impact. When little Luckywing and Starfire saw the two, they wept as they realized if not for these two little sparklings, they would all be dying on that planet.

After what seemed like hours of fighting both Jinx and Spitfire laid offline but no one could tell. They didn't kill each other more like burned till they passed out.

Starfire felt bad for what she and the others had done. She just wanted to turn back time and change it all but she knew she couldn't. She tried to keep from crying more then she already was. Luckywing felt Starfire's pain and did her best to comfort her friend.

Starscream was watching his oldest twins, as they recovered from the fiasco and the crash. Kryptonight and Slugbug quickly recovered, only a few dents here and there indicating what had happened. But when Starscream looked at the two of them, he realized something, they were coming online and merging, something that had never happened before this whole fiasco. And when Starscream saw them merge, he saw the merged form call him to follow them. Something was up, but only Starscream would get the privilege to help.

Meanwhile, though Luckywing and Starfire were sad and in pain, when they both were embraced by Optimus, they felt a warmth that had been missing for a while. Starfire looked up at her father and nestled into him as Luckywing nestled into Starfire and Prime. Starfire now realized just how much she had to be thankful for, despite the pain she had. She still had quite a bit.

Starscream was puzzled as he followed his two sons through space further and further into what appeared to be an asteroid belt, but in reality were bits of a close by planet that had been shot into space. On a particularly large asteroid, the merged form guided Starscream down on the rock, upon which sat the offlined Spitfire. Starscream looked up at his sons and understood to some degree. He was to pick up Spitfire and bring her back to earth so that the Autobots could honor her, or so he thought. Only the possessed twins knew the real reason, but they were not talking.

Luckywing cried even harder when she couldn't feel Spitfire anymore. She tried to stop crying, even though she had every right too. Starfire nuzzled Luckywing and tried comforting the young one but nothing seemed to work.

Spitfire wasn't truly offline more like trying to save what little energy she had left. She onlined her optics and looked up at Starscream. She tried speaking but nothing came to her mouth. She only waited to land on Earth.

Starscream gently lifted the femme and set her on Slugbug and Kryptonight's back, as the dead weight was too much for the seeker to carry on his own. And then the seeker transformed to his bipedal mode and sat down on the large craft as well, holding onto Spitfire's form to make sure that she arrived to earth safely. And while the merged sparkling form gently soared toward earth, Starscream began talking to the "offlined" Spitfire, talking about all the memories he had of Safire and being her guardian. Not realizing the femme was not permanently offline, Starscream still talked about all the memories he had of Safire as the 4 headed off to earth.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Optimus both tried as best they could to calm little Luckywing down, but nothing was working. They could not understand why little Luckywing was so distraught. Nor did anyone know that soon, Starscream and his boys would be bringing in someone desperately needing medical attention.

Spitfire, barely online, listened to Starscream's memories of Safire. If she had the power, she would have laughed and cried with some of what he told her, but she had the energy to do neither, and so she sat and listened as Starscream continued. Spitfire never realized how much Starscream had done for Safire until now as all she could do was listen while being gently flown to earth. Spitfire also realized that it was Slugbug and Kryptonight that had come back with Starscream to save her. She was grateful, but unable to show it.

Starfire caressed Luckywing's cheek and tried humming to her. It seemed to have the same lulling affect as when Slugbug or anyone else would hold the sparkling near there spark. No one knew why but it always helped Luckywing sleep.

After finishing the song her father would hum to her in Cybertronian, Starfire decided to take Luckywing out of med bay knowing they could get repaired later and besides Starfire was like her sister in that respect; never wanting to be repaired unless she didn't know it. Starfire's father could follow her if he wanted but he didn't have to.

Meanwhile, Spitfire kept listening to Starscream wondering if she should tell him she was really Safire. She decided against it, or at least until she was repaired.

Luckywing slept as Starfire had finally realized how Slugbug and Safire had gotten the little one to calm down. It had to do with a gentle pulsing spark. Starfire looked down at the little form she held in her arms and let out one small tear. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She did not have to turn around to know who it was, she could tell by the mere presence - it was her dad. And Optimus, much bigger than his daughter, picked her up and gently placed her on his lap. And with Luckywing asleep curled up by Starfire's spark, Starfire fell asleep listening to her father's slow, gently pulsing spark. Optimus just smiled, as he watched over the pair.

Meanwhile, out in space, Spitfire was continuing to listen. Safire never realized just how much being her guardian meant to screamer nor how serious he took his job. She also never realized the number of times he took beatings from her father Megatron to keep her safe. She was amazed to learn how she was through his optics. As they approached earth, spitfire began to realize that Starscream had been then for Safire more times than she realized. He had always been there to either back her up or save her, especially from herself.

Soon, they arrived on earth, and Starscream took Spitfire's inert form to the med bay, hoping that Ratchet could work a miracle. But before he could leave, the twins became themselves again, Kryptonight came out of the possession a little dazed, but Slugbug remained in it. And with his small hand, Slugbug gently stroked Spitfire, and the femme could feel a supernatural force running through her, and could feel her spark strengthening. With that simple touch, she knew that it was not her time to offline yet.

Spitfire smiled in her head knowing others wanted her to live even though others would rather her be dead. She thought back to all she lived through on Sabertron in the past few hours and realized she was acting more and more like Safire, whether she liked it or not.

Gizmo spotted Optimus and Starfire; he couldn't help but smile before he walked up to them. He was a little nervous at first but Sparker had told Gizmo to show Optimus so reports on Starfire's and Luckywing's condition since the femme had stabilized Starfire and found out something she thought Optimus should know before Ratchet found out. Just in case the grumpy medic got mad at Starfire and as for Luckywing it was just a good health report.

Starfire remained asleep in her father's lap feeling safe for once but still alert. Luckywing on the other hand was "dead to the world".

Starscream carried Spitfire into the med bay while little Kryptonight carried Slugbug. Poor little Slugbug was so exhausted from the possessions that he barely remained online, but his little spark knew that he had served a purpose. He had had a purpose since the day he was sparked and that was to reach out to comfort and heal those who need it as well as defend those who need it. His little life was not over yet, but was just beginning. Kryptonight, now realizing what made his brother so special just stood by and watched as Slugbug slept on the med bay berth. Kryptonight ran his hand on Slugbug's white faceplate. Slugbug was truly one of a kind.

Gizmo, though nervous about meeting Prime, was soon put at ease as the leader's easy going manner made Gizmo feel something he had only felt with Kryptonight before, Gizmo felt welcomed and wanted, something that he had not felt from any previous leader before, even his brother. And Gizmo stood there as Optimus read the reports. Gizmo was still a little nervous as Optimus's battle mask hid his emotions well, but Gizmo had learned from Hotshot to look at Prime's optics to see what was going on. And upon looking, Gizmo could see that Optimus was shocked but happy. Optimus turned to Gizmo and thanked him for helping to save everyone including his daughter. It was then and only then that Gizmo finally realized that Starfire was Optimus's daughter. Gizmo silently left the trio, hoping that he would not have to tell Prime anytime soon that he was the father of Starfire's unborn Sparkling.

Spitfire was fighting and fighting as the supernatural touch she had received had revived her will to survive. She realized that more people wanted her alive than dead. She also, in that simple touch, felt not only Slugbug but little Luckywing reaching out to her. Spitfire now saw why Slugbug and Luckywing were so close, they understood each other on a spark level, while rare for sparklings, it was not unheard of. They acted as if they were brother and sister. Yes, through that simple touch, Safire's soul came even more alive inside Spitfire. There was no doubt in her mind now; she was Safire, though she was still called Spitfire. And she wanted to live, especially to thank those who had risked their lives to save hers.

Luckywing stirred from her sleep and looked up at Optimus. She clicked happy but was careful to not disturb Starfire who stayed silently asleep. She asked what Gizmo wanted to show him.

Gizmo couldn't help but keep watching Starfire and Optimus. He wished his father had loved him as much as he loved his brother but that never happened. His father never treated him with any respect let alone care about him. There were many a nights where Gizmo would go to be hungry because his father wouldn't feed him. And his mother was always out at night and when she would return her mate wouldn't let her do anything with the kids. It broke Gizmo's spark to see his parent's not care about him. He turned away from optic sight and began to cry a bit.

Starfire woke up hearing Gizmo cries, knowing what it felt like to have a mother that could spend time with you. She looked up at her father and smiled happily, at least he was still around.

Optimus smiled at the little one, and the little one smiled as she felt the love Optimus had in his large spark. Luckywing climbed onto Optimus's broad shoulders, curled up, and fell into recharge once again.

Gizmo, upon seeing the scene, continued to cry, but then something was calling him back to Optimus and the two femmes. Gizmo looked and saw a look of love in Optimus's optics, like a loving father looking at his son. In that moment, Gizmo felt loved. He felt like he belonged. And he realized that he did not have to tell Optimus that Starfire's unborn sparkling was Gizmo's, Optimus knew and was extending love toward the bot who had always felt neglected. Gizmo, though he continued to cry, drew closer to Optimus and Starfire. And once close enough, Optimus put a large arm around Gizmo, and welcomed the skittish bot into the family little family. And the thing that sealed it was when little Luckywing woke up, saw gizmo, gave him a hug and a kiss then went back to Prime's shoulder and curled up back into recharge.

Meanwhile, Spitfire and Slugbug were still recovering in the med bay. Starscream sat there and watched like a hawk as his son and the femme, who felt like someone he knew from a long time ago, continued to fight to stay online. Kryptonight, watching the two suddenly realized something as he realized that Spitfire was actually Safire in another form. Kryptonight knew that Slugbug knew it, but neither wanted to tell their dad, as it was not for them to tell. Kryptonight, for reasons well known to all the bots around the base, picked up his smaller twin and left the med bay, leaving Starscream and Spitfire alone as the latter was recovering. And since Spitfire was coming around, Starscream forgot about his sparklings and focused on Spitfire.

Gizmo blushed a bit at what Luckywing had done but smiled. The younger mech then looked down at Starfire who had fallen back into recharge, he then looked up to Optimus as if to be asking if it was alright that he was the father of Starfire's unborn sparkling. He felt bad for impregnating Starfire with not one sparkling but two.

Meanwhile, Spitfire onlined her optics and looked over at Starscream. Something seemed familiar about the mech but she could place her finger on it. Then it clicked to her, she was Safire and he was her guardian but she didn't know how to tell him so she told it to him flat. She was Safire just a different form of her former self.

Optimus, though unsure of the circumstances, still welcomed Gizmo into the family, hoping that he would be as good to Starfire as Gizmo would be taking Prime's place as the most important mech in Starfire's life. Optimus spoke with Gizmo, trying to learn more about the mech his daughter loved. Gizmo understood, he had watched as Megatron was careful about giving Safire to his brother Jinx. And after the get-to-know-you session, Prime and Gizmo formed a friendship that Gizmo relished as there were no strings attached merely acceptance and love. And feeling welcomed, Gizmo ran his hand over Starfire's slightly bulging abdomen, feeling life inside, life that he had helped create. Optimus smiled as he remembered when he did that before Starfire was born. _Yep_, thought Optimus, _Gizmo will make a heck of a father, and I will help make sure of that._

Meanwhile, Starscream looked at Spitfire, trying to process what she had just told him. He had a hard time believing his audios, as Spitfire did not look like the Safire he remembered, but then something that she did made him realize the truth. "Screamy, hold me" she softly said. Starscream's jaw dropped, only one bot had ever called him that. Then Starscream smiled as he realized that only Safire had called him that when she could not say his name when she was little. Starscream was slightly bewildered, but the hug he received from spitfire only confirmed what he now believed, Safire had returned.

Meanwhile, Slugbug was coming back online in his brother's arms, far from the med bay. Slugbug and Kryptonight looked into each other's optics, knowing to keep this a secret between the two of them. And since Slugbug was better, he wanted to see Safire. Kryptonight obliged, and though little Slugbug was afraid of the med bay; he had to see Safire, Starfire, and Luckywing. Once he knew they were safe, his little spark would calm down.

Gizmo remembered when Nirvana was the Decepticon base, she was taunted and teased by all but Megatron and Starscream as both mechs knew better then to piss of a femme. The day the news got out about her carrying Safire was the day the whole base went on a frenzy. At first everyone thought it was Optimus's until Megatron proved it was his and if anyone laid a head on Niagara they would answer to Megatron. So no one every laid a hand on Niagara in a sexual or unfriendly way. That is until his brother wanted to see how far he could get without Megatron killing him. That turned out to be bad, look at it this way Jinx was laid up in med bay for a month.

Spitfire looked towards med bay doors hearing them open with the twins walking in.

Gizmo had always thought that the second daughter born to Nirvana was dead because that was what he had been told. What he had not been told was that Nirvana snuck little Starfire out of the Decepticon base and gave up little Starfire to Optimus for him to raise, alone. Optimus quietly accepted the duty and allowed Nirvana to tell Megatron the second daughter was dead, as Nirvana did not want Starfire to end up like little Purplehaze, who although was born to another mother, was killed by her father Megatron before Megatron met Nirvana or even had Safire. Gizmo was now happy that Starfire had survived, as she was carrying the fruit of his loins. Optimus could tell that Gizmo really loved Starfire, and so with Optimus's blessing, Starfire and Gizmo bonded, becoming sparkmates.

Spitfire watched carefully as the two little twins came in, the smaller one almost being carried by the older one. Slugbug looked scared. It was not that he was terrified of the femme or his father or anything else. He was terrified because he was in the med bay. Spitfire, wanting to thank the brave little racer, slowly approached him, having learned that approaching the little one quickly led to many "interesting" complications. Soon, Spitfire reached down and scooped little Slugbug up in her arms. Slugbug was startled but said nothing, as he felt a warm spark trying to calm him down. Kryptonight, not one to be ignored, was soon picked up by his dad, Starscream. Both little twins looked at the two with optics wise beyond their years.

After sleeping for a while longer Starfire finally awoke and slid to her feet. Gizmo smiled and hugged his Sparkmate carefully. When finished with their embrace they headed back to their quarters but not before Starfire gave her father a hug.

Gizmo waited for his sparkmate to catch up to him. When she did both headed for the quarters as it was getting late.

Spitfire had only just enough power to show herself as Safire for a moment before she had to return to Spitfire. She hopped by doing that, Slugbug would recognize her.

Gizmo and Starfire headed off, as Optimus smiled. Optimus was happy for the two, as he could tell that they truly loved each other. Optimus watched the scene inside the med bay, Luckywing just waking up on his shoulder. In a flash, the little one was off his shoulder and running across the room. Optimus let her go as he knew why she was running, and that she would be safe.

Slugbug, still uncertain, watched as Spitfire briefly transformed into Safire right before his optics, causing instant recognition in not only Slugbug's optics, but another sparkling that Safire had forgotten about. And as the image faded, Slugbug hugged spitfire tightly before directing the femme to look downward. And of all the gifts Slugbug could have offered, this was the best, as Luckywing nudged spitfire, recognizing why Spitfire felt so familiar - Spitfire was Safire or in Luckywing's case "mommy." Luckywing flew up and landed in Slugbug's arms, and then nuzzled her mother. Spitfire was overwhelmed. Her daughter, Safire's daughter, now recognized her and she recognized the little one. And now that they were back together, neither was going to let the other go.

Once in there quarters Gizmo fell asleep on one of the berths. Starfire stayed up, not feeling quite right. She knew the sparkling was due to come for another few months and if she where to give birth now the sparkling would surely die. Ignoring the pain Starfire left her room and went to find her father again.

Spitfire smiled and hugged both Luckywing and Slugbug gently, she had missed them dearly. She had missed every Autobot but she mainly missed; Starfire, Luckywing, Starscream, Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Hotshot.

Even during a happy reunion and dark being was lurking around the inside of the base. He was back and back with a vengeance, all he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike. That's all it was now, a waiting game.

The pain that the unborn sparklings were causing Starfire had to do with the evil presence that lurked around the base. The unborn sparklings recognized the foul spark and were warning their creators. Gizmo tried to sleep, but when he found Starfire gone, he went in search of her, just missing the trap that had been planted over the bed. If they had both lain down, they would have been dead.

While Spitfire was overjoyed to see her daughter and her friends again, she knew something was once again lurking around the base. Starscream had picked up the presence too, but both kept quiet, as they did not want to "jinx" the situation. And when Spitfire placed Slugbug and Luckywing on the ground, the flicker of Blue in Slugbug's yellow optics gave her a feeling that Slugbug and Kryptonight knew. She was glad and sad that they knew, as the two little twins were too precious to lose but since they could detect the presence, maybe they would be able to help keep Spitfire safe. And when Slugbug put his hand over Spitfire's spark, her optics were opened, and she could see who the presence was, though the presence was not aware of it. She knew it. She knew that presence like the back of her hand. And she was determined to bring him down.

Meanwhile, just walking out of the shared quarters, Hotshot was approaching the med bay with the rest of his and Starscream's young family. The evil presence, sick of always losing, decided to take Hotshot and the 5 sparklings he had with him, as the evil presence missed Melissa and her son Izach. Izach was the half Cybertronian/half human little boy/mech that Melissa had given birth to. Izach did not transform into Zippy, his sparkling robot mode, as he was afraid that he would get taken as well. Now the game was set, and the ball was in the transformers court.

Spitfire sighed and hung her head, shaking it a bit. She could have sworn she killed Jinx but turns out he lived...somehow.

As Gizmo walked down the same corridor as Hotshot, he couldn't help but feel like he was being followed. When he realized it, it was already too late to do anything. Gizmo was knocked out cold and carried to the Autobots own brig. Then the dark present moved on.

_Won't they be in for a little surprise? _The mech thought to himself. _If not, well then there missing out on all the fun_.

He then spotted Starfire... This was going to be fun. He moved behind Starfire and before she knew it she was knocked out as well and dragged to the brig. _How stupid are the Autobots? To leave a carrying femme alone, Oh well_ the mech thought to himself. His next goal was Hotshot but it wasn't the easiest task. So deciding his tail over Hotshot, he hid in the rafters just waiting for the right person or people. Just where to find them was the question.

Spitfire hurried from the med bay knowing something wasn't quite right. She knew something was wrong with her sister but she couldn't tell what it was until she could "feel" the dark mech. The younger femme didn't dare look up, for fear of seeing the one she thought to have killed.

Starfire and her sparkmate Gizmo, as well as Hotshot and his brood woke to find themselves in the Autobot's own brig. Starfire and Gizmo as well as Hotshot knew who had found them, but seeing that all the little ones were scared, Starfire and Gizmo helped Hotshot calm down Snowseeker, Aquaformer, Minutemade, Redlightning, and Luckycharms. That is when Hotshot realized something, Melissa and Izach had escaped. Hotshot could only hope that those two would remain safe on their own.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Starscream and Optimus were extremely concerned, as both could tell something was wrong. Kryptonight clung tightly to Starscream while Slugbug's optics turned blue. Having not seen this before, Starscream and Prime were worried, but Slugbug's possessed form told them not to worry, as Slugbug was a portal for Primus to use. The two mechs calmed down only temporarily until they saw Zippy run in with Melissa in his arms, passed out and bleeding. It was one thing to mess with Transformers; it was completely heartless to hurt a defenseless human. Starscream's energon boiled, as Melissa was his human to care for. Zippy also talked about the capture of the others, and Prime and Starscream just looked at each other, realizing exactly what was going on.

Meanwhile, little Luckywing clung tightly onto Slugbug, sensing a presence that would help her and her mother, Safire who now was in Spitfire's body. Meanwhile, Spitfire learned of Melissa's injuries via a weird message from Slugbug, who was quite protective of little Melissa and her son, and Spitfire's blood boiled. It was bad enough to involve the Autobots and transformers, but to go after a human who had nothing to do with this whole thing other than being associated with the Autobots was low, even for Jinx. And her rage grew. She had to stop Jinx at all costs.

If she could get Jinx's scent Spitfire would follow him but it was nearly impossible to keep his scent and follow it. Spitfire, not being the one to sit and wait for something else bad to happen, fled the med bay.

Jinx, still hiding, waited for Spitfire to mindlessly wonder under him then he sprung. Taking her down like it was nothing. The femme yelped as she was tossed into the brig with Hotshot. The mech left with saying very faintly, "Kalfa's spawn" towards Spitfire.

That was the last straw, no one called her 'Kalfa's spawn' but when she tried to move she saw she couldn't. Unlike the others she had been chained and very tightly at that. So tight her ankles and wrist we leaking energon.

All she could think of was failing; she had failed her family and friends. The regret soon became too much, on normally calm, cool, and collected femme, causing her to break down and cry.

Luckywing was getting worried as her mother hadn't returned or commed anyone.

Slugbug, possessed yet again, handed little Luckywing over to Kryptonight and told his brother to hide amongst the tunnels. Both worried did not feel it appropriate to argue with Slugbug in this state, and so the two hid deep in one of the tunnels around the base, a tunnel only big enough for sparklings.

Slugbug, furious as what had happened to Melissa, touched Zippy, and soon Zippy was possessed, by not by Primus, but by God, as Zippy's optics went white. No, he wasn't blind, but his power had increased. He too was upset at what had happened to his mother as well as the rest of his family. Zippy, seemingly knowing what to do, walked through a tunnel that lead to the brig, in his human form, but thanks to the power, he was walking quicker than any normal human would be able to.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Starscream and Prime drew their weapons, as Slugbug had commanded them to, and both were not willing to argue with powers that were beyond their understanding.

And zippy, as Izach, made his way to the Autobot Brig, and while he saw that his family was safe, a female saber horse was thrashing about. This femme he had never met, but an urge from deep inside guided little Izach. Hotshot and his little brood as well as Starfire and Gizmo were doing their best to calm the little sparklings, and so none noticed Izach.

Izach walked up to the bonds on the mare, who had calmed down as she felt a strange presence, something she had never felt before. Izach, in his human form, laid his hands upon the bonds, and in groans that were beyond human vocal range and beyond human understanding, used the power surging through his little body, and freed the mare, who almost stepped on the little one, as she was so glad to be free. Izach transformed to Zippy quickly to calm the femme down before once again changing to his human form and disappearing. Spitfire knew not who freed her, but she was determined to fight.

Jinx, still looking for the brat he helped create, was fuming, as the little femme was nowhere to be found, but as Jinx went around a corner, he met up with a possessed Slugbug, yellow optics fully blue. Jinx, thinking it was a ruse, ran right toward the little one, only to be met by a grip of steel as Slugbug easily grabbed Jinx's front toe legs and threw the evil saber horse to the floor, injuring Jinx, but not stopping the beast. Jinx was determined to get by this "worthless sparkling" but the more he tried, the more he failed. Jinx really needed to think of a plan b, but Slugbug's constant attacks threw off the saber horse's concentration. Jinx was not yet aware that Spitfire was free, but the shock he would be in when she would show up would nearly give him a spark attack.

Spitfire freed the other before running from the brigs. She watched Jinx trying to overcome Slugbug, giggling as she did. "Does the all mighty Jinx grow weak in his old age?" the femme mocked. "You little brat!" with that he went around Slugbug and charged at Spitfire. The younger femme smirked and mimicked an attack Jinx had done on her a long time ago, and that was spearing her tail threw his spark.

The large mech screamed and fell to the floor "dead" but he really wasn't. Thinking he was Spitfire walked past him and up to Slugbug.

Meanwhile Starfire ran from the brigs and towards the med bay. She knew Gizmo wasn't behind her but at that moment she didn't care, all she wanted to do was go back to her father but unknown to her I was unwise to let Gizmo go alone, sense Jinx wasn't "dead". Oh no Jinx was possessed.

And though Spitfire thought jinx was dead, something about the way Slugbug acted made her realize that he might not be. Slugbug was still possessed. He was not the kind loving peaceful sparkling she knew and loved right now. Slugbug was trying to tell her something, as he could feel it, he could feel this saber horse who had come up against him fill with an evil possession, and so Slugbug reached up toward Spitfire's spark and did something she never knew that primus could do through him, he unleashed Kalfa, then backed down. This was not his fight, it was hers, and as Kalfa took over, Spitfire realized one thing, Jinx was not dead.

little Izach transformed into Zippy, Startling Gizmo, but the possessed little one grabbed Gizmo and lead him to Starfire, as it was unwise for the carrying femme to be left alone as evil was afoot and She was too worried about her father to realize that she was placing herself in an extremely vulnerable position. Gizmo, not willing to argue with the possessed little sparkling, as he had seen what Slugbug and Kryptonight were capable of, soon ran out to find Starfire with her father and Starscream. Gizmo approached with Zippy, and Starscream and all the others were shocked at what had possessed the little one, but no one said anything, as it was beyond their understanding, but at this moment, they needed every advantage that they could get. Zippy walked right up to Starfire and temporarily offlined her and took her to s special tunnel that was big enough to hide the two of them, as it was his job to protect the unborn sparklings. Gizmo was left with a shocked Starscream and Prime, but neither would argue as now was neither the time nor the place.

Meanwhile, Hotshot took all the little ones with him back to their room, and even took Hurricane and Purplerain so that Demolisher and Cyclonus could join the fight, as they were needed, and possessed more firepower than young Hotshot.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight, feeling possessed just like his brother, had finally gotten little Luckywing to recharge. The difference was, in this possession, Kryptonight's spark felt like Safire's spark to little Luckywing, which relaxed the little one so that she would stay safe and away from the fighting.

And now that the players were set, it was time for the ultimate game to begin.

Jinx got to his feet and looked at his spark casing, no spark glowed there. The black mech approached Spitfire and grabbed her neck, pinning her against the wall, slowly crushing her throat. But the femme didn't scream, she didn't even try to breath. She knew Kalfa was keeping her alive. "How do you like me now!?" Jinx hissed his optics a deadly black unlike Spitfire's who's was a bright red.

Spitfire didn't respond she only punched Jinx in the abdomen hard enough for him to fall on his aft and struggle to catch his breath. That allowed Spitfire enough time for Spitfire to change to her saber horse alt-mode and gallop to the outside of the base. The older mech scrambled to his feet, transforming into his own saber horse alt mode and galloped after Spitfire. Both Saber Horses went past the med bay then out the base where the continued to fight in there alt-modes.

Starfire came back online and hit her head on the tunnel ceiling. She cussed and crawled forward a bit.

Gizmo fled the med bay something wasn't right with Spitfire. He understood she was being possessed but it was deeper than that. He stopped, he couldn't risk his life on a mare that could kill him when she wanted. He was so confused, he didn't want another femme to die over this pointless war and he didn't want his brother to die.

Meanwhile, outside Spitfire and Jinx had torn deep and bloody wounds into one another. Both Saber Horses Spark covers where ripped open and there fangs where part broken. Spitfire had broken joints and a broken spinal cord. Jinx, on the other hand, had some gashes and a cracked optic but other than that he was fine.

Slugbug had watched as the two Saber horses fought, knowing he was to stand by until the appointed time, which had not yet come. Kalfa and primus, brothers from long ago, had an understanding, they would defeat evil. And once the two possessors realized that the two they possessed were fighting for peace, they no longer worked against each other, but with each other, drawing Slugbug and Spitfire together, somehow merging the two. And as the brothers of peace combined their strength, Spitfire's wounds began to heal, and her spark burned brighter. Her Purple optics were the only sign of the combination, as Slugbug could not been seen, but his presence was most definitely felt.

Kryptonight sensed the combination, and felt part of Safire's spark actually pour into his own in order to soothe little Luckywing as Safire was very protective of her young femme.

Gizmo felt a pulse in his spark, his sparkmate was desperately calling out to him. She was scared and hurting. Gizmo, though torn between Spitfire and Jinx headed off as his sparkmate was in danger. Little did Gizmo know that Starfire was ready to give birth, as she was full term with the twins. The possessed little Zippy was doing his best to keep her calm, but the dark scary tunnel was not exactly the place she wanted to give birth, and so Zippy lead her through the tunnels to the med bay. They made it just in time.

Jinx was startled as he had never seen a transformer combine with a saber horse, but here it was in front of him, and a part of him shuddered with fear as Spitfire was not only possessed by Kalfa but also by Primus. Jinx knew that he was in trouble as it seemed that even his brother had deserted him. Yet he refused to give up.

Thanks to the combination, Slugbug unlocked weapons on Spitfire that she hadn't used sense the last war. Both Saber Horses attacked one another again. But something was different about Spitfire, for this fight she was allowed to be Safire. In turn Jinx thought it would be easy to destroy her again but little did he know, she wasn't holding anything back now. When you mess with Safire's family and friends, you've messed with the wrong Saber Horse. Both fought again until Safire did something she hadn't done for a long while; jump on to Jinx's back and put enough pressure on his spine to temporarily paralyze him. The Decepticon Saber Horse could do nothing but lie there as Safire headed off.

Gizmo headed back towards the Med bay feeling very confused. He wanted to help his brother but he also wanted to be with his love, nor did he want Spitfire/Safire to attack him. When he walked into med bay he was shocked to see his sparkmate trying to give birth to the twins; Jinxster and Wildbreaker. Unsure of what to do. Gizmo went up to his saber mate and spoke to her in there kinds language; trying to keep the stressed femme calm.

Spitfire now could feel Safire's spark overtaking her, as the combination of the innocent little sparkling Slugbug and the spark of Safire in spitfire joined forces. Jinx flailed on the ground, unable to move, but alive nonetheless. HE was panicked as he could not feel beneath his shoulders and he body refused to transform. Jinx saw with his own optics the fire that burned deep within Safire, something he had never seen before, such a powerful side. He lay weakly on his right side wondering how he let the femme get the best of him.

Meanwhile, once a safe distance away, Slugbug and Spitfire split, coming back into their own forms. Slugbug's yellow optics still looked blue, but spitfire realized what had taken over her, she was Safire. And since Slugbug was tired, Safire/Spitfire picked up Slugbug and raced off, there was one place she was needed, in the med bay with her sister, Starfire.

Meanwhile, Gizmo, feeling the calling in his spark, was with Starfire as she was giving birth. Gizmo was extremely happy that not only was Starfire safe, but Optimus and Ratchet were in the med bay too. Gizmo felt better as he had seen just how caring the Autobot medic was. Starfire was yelling out in pain, but Ratchet, Gizmo, and Optimus did their best to calm her, as it was not a good idea to stress the unborn sparklings.

Spitfire/Safire raced into the med bay, scarred but alive with Slugbug in her arms, just as the first little twin was born, a mech named Jinxster with dark gray and black coloration, much like his father creator Gizmo. The second twin was a femme, named Wildbreaker with orange, red, blue and a hint of black, much like her mother Starfire. Spitfire was proud to witness the birth of the little twins, but what made her happiest was the fact that she was back around family and friends. Suddenly, she felt a small tug on her leg, she looked down and saw Luckywing, safe and sound. Spitfire/Safire was so happy to see little Luckywing that she picked the little femme up and held her close to her spark. Luckywing, happy to be with her mother, snuggled into her mother's arms while she watched her aunt give birth to her cousins.

Meanwhile, Trickster showed up and repaired his fallen son. He then looked toward the base and growled. _I'll kill you Safire, you and your family_ Trickster thought picking his son up and taking him back to his base.

Back in Autobot base, Wildbreaker was silent unlike her brother who screamed at the top of his lungs. Spitfire/Safire could only watch and hold her daughter. Luckywing crawled on to her mother's shoulder and told her, Trickster was still around and ready to get revenge. Spitfire/Safire shook her head, "When will they understand. No one likes fighting" she said to herself.

Gizmo smiled being the only one to calm little Jinxster down but Wildbreaker took to her mother and grandfather.

Trickster was consumed by anger, unable to see that while Riot was injured, he was not dead. Trickster was growing angrier the further he went. Not remembering why he was truly fighting, but consumed only by anger and rage.

Luckywing watched as Jinxster and Wildbreaker were just adjusting to life outside the womb. She chirped and clicked to them gently and they responded to her. Gizmo, having forgotten about Little Luckywing was surprised when Jinxster responded calmly to little Luckywing. Starfire held little Wildbreaker, who was just a little shy, but even she responded to little Luckywing. Then the three little ones chattered in excited sparkling talk. The adults were confused until little Snowseeker, who had just slipped in, explained about sparkling language, and all the adults relaxed, allowing the little ones to explore their world a little bit, but they did not let them go too far as danger still lurked outside the Autobot base.

Jinx, still lying on the ground, wondered why the femme did not just destroy him if she hated him so much, but he was going to use her weakness of letting him live take her down. He had just received word from Trickster about Riot, and Jinx was pissed, though he still could not move at the moment. _Damn that femme, she got my spine connection worse this time than last time, this is going to take a while_. He resigned to that fact, as it allowed his anger and rage to build up. No stupid femme was going to stop him.

Spitfire sat Luckywing down and left the med-bay in a hurry, not even stopping to say where she was going or what she was doing. The femme was sad and pissed and to top it all off she was confused but that wasn't the worse fact; she was slowly dying inside, literally. She slipped into her room and kneeled on the floor thinking things over and away from prying optics she cried.

Meanwhile, Luckywing kept talking with her cousins enjoying the new company. She ignored her mother's pained spark and focused on her cousins.

Gizmo looked towards the med bay doors and swallowed hard, _I hope she's not going to do what I think she's going to do_

Slugbug just stood there, overlooked as he was small. He knew something that most did not, but he was not going to say anything, as it was not his place. Primus had informed the little one that he could no longer save Safire/Spitfire, and while Slugbug was sad, he somehow understood. Slugbug's optics remained a pale blue, as Primus was resting, but not done with the young one. And soon Zippy appeared next to the little white and gold racer. Something brought these two together here for a reason, but neither knew why. All they could do was stand where they were and wait.

Jinx was still swearing and cursing outside as he was still unable to move his body fully, but the feeling was starting to come back.

Luckywing, too busy visiting with her cousins, failed to notice her mother leave, but Gizmo and Optimus did not. Optimus, knowing that Gizmo should stay with his family, told Gizmo to stay here in the med bay while Prime went to get Starscream to talk to Spitfire because as Safire's guardian, Starscream knew much more than anyone else on how to approach the scared, hurt, and angry Saber horse.

When Prime told Starscream of Spitfire's strange behavior and how Prime wanted the seeker to go talk to her, Starscream told Prime no. Prime was concerned until he looked into the Seeker's orange optics. Prime backed off, as the look Starscream gave him was one of frustration. Starscream knew deep down inside that Safire did not need someone to talk to. She was dying inside, that much he could tell, and it was only a matter of time before she left again, this time permanently. Starscream also knew, that when Safire wanted to talk, she would seek him out, but he would not seek her as she had caused him far too many injuries when he did that. Prime was not happy, but left it to Starscream as of everyone on the base, he knew her best.

Luckywing sighed and walked over to Slugbug, wanting to talk to him. She didn't know what to say at first so she just looked into his optics. Her optics where a deadly red, something not normal for her.

Spitfire came out of her room and walked outside into the rain. She looked back at the base, everyone was happy, all but her. The sad femme cried and walked away from the base and away from the base as the rain turned to snow.

Jinx tried getting to his feet only to crash to the ground again. He didn't want to be covered in snow or let Spitfire get to far away. Then he saw why she was leaving and changed his mind.

Sparker stood outside the base and hung her head, _There goes a; warrior, mother, friend, lover, and a great person_.

Slugbug and Zippy looked at each other before connecting one hand with each other and another with Luckywing. Zippy and Slugbug knew something that Luckywing did not, she had inherited her mother's portal spark so that Kalfa could enter her, hence her red optics. Luckywing was lost, but as she connected with Slugbug and Zippy, She felt a connection she had never felt before. And in that instant, Slugbug, Zippy, and Luckywing became one, for a brief moment as their supernatural possessions and possessors connected the three together, not as sparkmates, but as something different, something that would be able to contact each other to fight evil no matter where it was. Luckywing felt proud to be part of such a group. Unknown to the sparklings, the adults in the med bay were watching them, amazed at what they witnessed.

Spitfire walked as far as she could before she crashed and was unable to get up. She sent a quick message to Starscream. Starscream came, and was sparkbroken to see the shape that Spitfire was in, but he knew better than to go up against her. And as she lay there, Starscream sat beside her, her head on his lap. Spitfire felt love and comfort, the same love and comfort Safire remembered from when she was a small sparkling. And the two of them just sat there, waiting for the time to come.

Jinx, still struggling to get to his feet, watched the pair from a distance, as it was all he could do. His hatred for Safire blinded him to reality. He was so focused on hate for so long that even he forgot what they had been fighting for. But now, he smirked, as the end of the bitter war appeared that it would soon be over.

Gizmo was the least shocked as he and his brother had done the same thing even though Primus's enemy possessed Jinx and Kalfa had his hold on Gizmo.

As the snow began to turn into a blizzard Spitfire slowly began offlining, first it was her secondary systems, then her main systems, her spark was next. As she laid there with Starscream she couldn't help but think about how life was when she was around, terrible. There were always fights and most she started. The younger femme silently cried into Starscream's lap as she started offlining.

Starfire, shocked and hurt, tried talking with her sister to beg her to fight to live but it was already too late. Spitfire left Luckywing, Starfire, Jinxster, Wildbreaker, Gizmo, Sparker, and the Autobots alone to try and end a war she began many many years ago.

Meanwhile, even though she was possessed, Luckywing cried not being able to feel her mother anymore.

Starscream gently rubbed Spitfire's mane as she rested her head in his lap as she lay dying. Starscream said nothing, but the hint of energon tears in his optics said enough. Spitfire/Safire remembered how much she loved it when Starscream would stop being an idiot and let her lay her head on his lap and he would gently stroke her mane. She felt warmth and love from her guardian as she lay dying. And with her last breath she told Starscream to take care of Luckywing for her. Starscream promised to just before spitfire's body released the precious spark. Starscream watched as the spark stopped by his spark area for a brief moment before going to rejoin the Matrix. Starscream let a tear drop from his optic as he realized that Safire was now going to join her father.

Meanwhile, in the Med bay, Luckywing cried as she no longer felt her mother, but the possession of Kalfa kept her from leaving. Slugbug, Zippy, and Luckywing united but then, a fourth bot, Kryptonight, lead by primus, came out and joined the other three. The rest of the adults were shocked, but none more so than Gizmo as he felt that it was his spark these possessed little ones were working on. Gizmo, always having felt torn, suddenly felt Primus and Kalfa enter his spark, kicking out what little of the enemy was there.

Suddenly Gizmo's eyes were opened, and he realized that there was no need for anymore fighting and he realized why he and Luckywing had received Kalfa, Spitfire had passed on. And though Gizmo was sad, he could be happy about one thing, because of her sacrifice, he might be able to raise his own family in peace.

Luckywing, though sad that her mother was gone, was well liked and well loved among the Autobots. She loved especially going with Slugbug's family or Starfire's family. And Starscream and Starfire became Luckywing's official guardians.

Jinx, finally able to get on his feet without falling, had watched as Spitfire's spark left. He was happy, he had finally killed that glitch. And since he still needed repair, he went back to his base, hoping to share the good news with Riot and Trickster. Jinx felt another pain, a pain from someone he had connected to so long ago. Gizmo and Jinx's link broke as Kalfa and Primus took over the remainder of Gizmo's spark. Jinx swore, this was not going to be the end of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. I do not own idea for phantom zone, idea related to Superman, and is owned by DC comics. Kalfa, Gizmo, Safire, Skyfire, Jinx, Deathwish, Sparker, Pistol, Jinxster, Wildbreaker, Luckywing, Time Traveler, Niagana, Spitfire, and Starfire are the creations of :icondeathwish50777:. Purplehaze, Kryptonight, Slugbug, Snowseeker, Blueblazer, Minutemade, Redlightning, Purplerain, Luckycharms, Blueblazer, Flasher, Roadrash, and Hurricane are my little creations. This was collaboration between Deathwish50777 and myself. Does contain some mild slash, but nothing blatant and M preg. No like – no read. And if you read this story on Deathwish50777's page, you don't have to read it here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Hotshot and Starscream had a hard time controlling their little ones at times, but Slugbug, Luckywing, and Kryptonight tended to be able to get the other sparklings under control, but Melissa was a whole other story. Melissa had been the human who had gotten injured when jinx broke into the base several months ago and ended up throwing many of the Autobots in their own bring. Melissa now had to be carefully watched, as while she was technically an adult, she was young and vulnerable should Jinx try attacking again. Luckywing enjoyed spending time with Starscream, Slugbug, and their family, but the family she liked visiting the most was Starfire's as her cousins as well as her aunt and uncle as well as her great uncle spoiled her with attention.

Jinx, having felt the severed connection with Gizmo, ranted and raved furiously. Not only had Spitfire escaped him, but he had lost his brother as well. No matter, he thought, I still have Riot and Trickster and I will get rid of all those sparklings if it kills me. And he began to plan, unaware that it was not going to be as easy as he thought it would be.

Jinxster and Wildbreaker chased one another in the hallways feeling safe and secure in the Autobots base. Both sparklings refused to go outside the base, it was almost like Outside was a monster to them. Both young sparklings loved keeping Ratchet and Red Alert company, all though the hated being in there when any of their family was in there, like Gizmo had been; after having his spark stop on him many times.

Starfire really never left her room much anymore fearing the worse. Not even her sparkmate could bring her out. She missed her sister even more after she had returned and killed again.

Jinx traveled to other Saber Horse populated worlds and got new recruits including a dark femme called Deathwish. The femme lived up to her name as she had killed many a saber horse that crossed her.

Slugbug and Kryptonight, being the oldest sparklings, did their best to help control the other sparklings, though they had a harder time with Luckywing, Jinxster, and Wildbreaker, but Gizmo usually was there to help out. Usually Slugbug did not have too much trouble with any of the sparklings, but Kryptonight occasionally did as the sparklings behaved better for his brother than him, but that was also because Slugbug had a certain quality about him that Kryptonight lacked, but no one was going to tell little KN (nickname) that.

And since the war was over for the Decepticons and Autobots, sparklings kept popping up. Prowl (G1) and Jazz (G1) had little Prowler (think TF animated as a sparkling) and Roadrash while Sideswipe (armada) and Blurr (armada) had little Blueblazer and Flasher. Now there were lots of sparklings to play with but also watch out for.

As far as Starfire went, Starscream, Optimus, Slugbug, Gizmo, and even little Luckywing had tried to get her to come out of her room, but nothing doing. She was so depressed she had neglected to turn on her alarms alerting of a dangerous saber horse presence. She was so in her own world that she would make a perfect target again. Only if Starfire could realize that she was in danger would the sparklings be safe, as she would be the last line of defense, other than the four sparklings that had formed a special bond, but no one ever wanted it to get that far again.

Meanwhile, an evil presence lurked outside, unseen but felt by Gizmo, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Luckywing, Wildbreaker, and Jinxster. And none of them liked what they felt.

Luckywing walked into Starfire's room to talk to her but it only resulted in Luckywing getting yelled at.

Gizmo hadn't dared talk to his sparkmate, as he was at more of a risk to be attacked then Luckywing. He wondered what had made the normally happy go lucky femme depressed. All he could think of was she had gone through so many deaths and fights.

When Starfire finally came out of her room she didn't speak to anyone. All she did was walk outside and wouldn't return for many hours.

Meanwhile, Deathwish snuck into the base unseen and undetected. She didn't want the sparklings she only wanted Starfire, as pay back at Optimus.

Luckywing, upset about her aunt being upset, walked up to Gizmo, wanting to be held. Gizmo, not one to piss off a femme, gladly picked up the little one, and a feeling of peace yet worry was shared between the two as little Luckywing curled into Gizmo's chassis.

Meanwhile, back in their quarters, Hotshot and Starscream were trying to get Snowseeker and Aquaformer to help with Minutemade, Redlightning, and Luckycharms, as the trio was acting up. Zippy stood quietly by, laughing as Hotshot and Starscream had trouble with the triplets. Zippy, thought laughing, was also said as he could see how the triplets were such a great effort that the older siblings were required to help. Zippy, tired of the whole scene, transformed then crawled over to Melissa, and the two ran off to Find Slugbug and Kryptonight, as the two could tell that Starscream and Hotshot did not even know they were gone.

Slugbug and Kryptonight were in with Optimus Prime, talking to the older bot. Well Slugbug did most of the talking, as Kryptonight for once was quiet. And while Slugbug and Optimus Prime shared a "grandpa-grandson type" relationship, Kryptonight always saw the leader as someone not to mess with. Slugbug sat there listening to Prime talk about his daughter, while Kryptonight fell asleep. Neither noticed nor cared, as the conversation continued, but at a deeper level.

Meanwhile, Starfire was gone, feeling drawn by something to somewhere far away. She hated leaving her family and friends, but the two deaths of her sister had just gotten to be too much for her to handle. And while she was gone, she got an awful feeling in her spark. Someone was out to get her family. And though she knew not who would want to attack her family, something that felt like the spark of her sister came down and offered her comfort but also troublesome news. There was someone somewhere out there determined not to go after Gizmo or her little sparklings, they were after her father. And while Starfire never worried about her father, for he could defend himself quite well, Safire's spark warned her that she would be needed to help defeat this evil presence.

Gizmo took Luckywing outside to play in the snow as she loved the snow. Luckywing played and rolled in the snow not taking notice to evil being nearby.

Gizmo was aware danger was around but was certain it wouldn't come after a youngling that was so close to base. But unknown to him the evil didn't care about the sparkling.

Meanwhile, Starfire had stopped in a nearby forest to rest but as soon as she did someone or something attacked her. Having really no choice Starfire was taken against her will. Away to a long forgotten world.

Starfire was so caught off guard that she did not have time to send out a data burst for help. She did not even struggle as the presence easily overpowered her.

Meanwhile, as Gizmo watched little Luckywing play in the snow, he noticed that she had stopped laughing and then he felt something very wrong in his spark. Both, not understand what exactly was going on, went back inside, as something was out there and neither felt safe being outside any longer.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Slugbug looked at each other, both somehow knowing something was wrong with Starfire, but neither could be sure exactly what it was. Optimus tried not to show his concern in front of the two little sparklings, but unfortunately for Prime, Slugbug seemed to be able to read him and his feelings like a datapad. Slugbug punched his twin lightly to wake the little seeker up and before the little seeker could swear about being woken up, he felt a stirring in his spark. Something was very wrong.

"Sorry Starfire but I can't risk anything with you" Deathwish said binding Starfire's wrists behind her back and putting a chain collar on her neck and attaching it to the wall. The smaller femme tried fighting back but she couldn't she was too weak and 'jet lagged'.

Luckywing scurried into to Prime's quarters and tried to get Slugbug's attention. Gizmo waited outside almost seeming afraid to go into Prime's quarters.

Slugbug's optics started turning blue, as did Kryptonight's optics, as little Luckywing approached, and both turned toward her, noting the redness increasing in her optics. Zippy, faraway felt called toward Prime's quarters. Then the strangest thing, Gizmo felt compelled to enter the quarters, even though he was worried. Prime merely watched, as Zippy, Luckywing, Kryptonight, and Slugbug as well as Gizmo came together. Only then did Prime realize why Slugbug had been asking about Starfire. There was something important going on.

The four little sparklings gathered around Gizmo, whose optics also burned bright red, and the five of them merged into on form. Prime was slightly taken aback, but the purple and white optics offered reassurance, as they had combined to not only seek out Starfire, but first priority was to protect Prime, as Prime had no idea that it was he who was under attack and his daughter was merely the bait.

And, somehow feeling called, Starscream showed up, not knowing why, but knowing that whatever the reason he was called was important. The merged creature looked over the seeker before sending the seeker on a secret mission. This was going to take everyone, and everyone would have a job.

Meanwhile on Sabertron Deathwish left Starfire and was in Jinx's quarters. Both spoke in a language Starfire couldn't understand. The small femme again tried getting loose but to little if no success. Starfire growled and did the only thing she knew to do and that was to try and shoot the chains off. Her back canon shot through all the chains except for one, the one on her neck.

"I really wouldn't try that if I were you" Deathwish scowled, point her pistol right at Starfire's spark chamber.

Starfire just closed her optics, she did not want to die, as she had a sparkmate and sparklings to watch out for, and so she quieted down. Deathwish watched her, still pointing the gun at her, but did not realize that Starfire was trying to contact her sparkmate.

Gizmo, in the merged creature, received the pulses from his sparkmate. Gizmo was relieved that she was alive, but knew something was wrong. Gizmo kept getting a location from his sparkmate and the creature passed it on to Starscream and sparker (who had followed Screamer) to direct them where to go.

Meanwhile, Prime stayed put as he could not get past the creature that was keeping him in his quarters. He knew something was wrong, but he knew that if he left the room without the creature that was watching him, he would be vulnerable. Vulnerable to what, he knew not, but vulnerable nonetheless.

Starfire looked up at Deathwish saying a faint, "There's going to be hell to pay". The pissed femme shot at Starfire's right shoulder, numbing it, "let that be a warning Starfire, I won't be the one that will have hell to pay they will" Deathwish replied, her optics changing to a brilliant orange, a sure sign Pistol (a evil god of mine) had taken over. This battle wasn't going to be easy.

As Deathwish left Starfire lay back against the wall and covered her shoulder. Why wasn't any of the Autobots there? Didn't they care about her? Or did they want her dead?

Meanwhile, Sparker had taken off not wanting to wait and not letting anyone stop her.

Gizmo sent Starfire a precious short message that help was on the way. Starscream and Sparker were on their way, followed by Cyclonus, who had asked to go. Gizmo felt the pain in his sparkmate, and before Gizmo knew it, Slugbug and Luckywing had separated from the main creature, but the two combined and headed off with Starscream and the others.

Meanwhile, Optimus sat there as the good sized creature would not let Optimus leave. Optimus desperately wanted to save his daughter, but he failed to realize that she was just bait. The five who had been connected knew it, and were doing their best to keep both safe.

Slugbug's powerful spark sent a message to Starfire, a comforting pulse. Starfire calmed down, and then felt something weird, as her shoulder slowly healed right in front of her optics. She never knew Primus was so powerful, but Starfire did not realize that Primus and Kalfa were working together to free her.

Deathwish, after hours of waiting, headed towards earth. She wasn't worried about the creature as she knew how to split it up.

Back in the base, Jinx kept watch over Starfire. "You know your friends shouldn't worry about you they should worry about your father..." He said "but I guess this means farewell". The last thing Starfire saw was the barrel of a loaded pistol then darkness. Was she dead? She was numb that, she could tell but she couldn't tell if she was at Autobot base or Jinx's base. Most likely Jinx's base.

Gizmo felt pain threw his spark and tried to send pulses to his sparkmate, but got little to no response. That did it, Jinx had messed with the Autobots for the last time.

Starfire felt as if she was in a dream world. And in this world something reached out to her. She saw the small frame of Slugbug, but something was different, he was not the small white and gold racer she remembered, he was a full grown transformer, White with Gold trim and his optics glowed bright blue instead of their normal yellow. But then Starfire realized this was not Slugbug, this was Primus and Kalfa using a familiar object to reach her. Starfire was tired, but she watched as this form came close to her, and when he touched her, she felt something strange, something like she was healing. Primus and Kalfa knew she had a lot to live for.

Gizmo, unaware of Primus and Kalfa helping Starfire, was enraged, and in being connected to the four little sparklings, something changed. Armor closed up, Slugbug and Luckywing who had left, returned in an instant. The creature grew and grew, armor covering vulnerable spots, and possession taking over the entity. Slugbug was the last to join, his solid royal blue optics scaring Prime, as Prime knew something was truly wrong. But before Optimus could argue, Slugbug grabbed the older bot with strength far greater than that of a sparkling, and gently placed the leader inside the entity. It was not a good idea to enrage anyone of those connected, but Gizmo was the worst as he had the largest portion, and with his righteous anger out of control, nothing could stop this entity, as now the Matrix of Leadership reinforced the entity from the inside. And now that Prime was safe, nothing would stop this entity from destroying those who had in cold blood destroyed life.

Deathwish hung from the ceiling and looked at the creature. "Well, well, looky who I found. If it isn't Primus and Kalfa. Such a dishonor for two creators the be melded together" she said, poison tainting her words. The femme then came off the ceiling to face the creature.

Meanwhile, Starfire was still in a dream like state. She couldn't understand it Primus and Kalfa hated each other for most of their lives and now they were working together. It just didn't make any sense.

Yes, it was true, Primus and Kalfa had hated each other, but there was a greater threat to the universe and this threat had forced the former enemies to combine their strength. Right now, they would be able to hold off Deathwish, but they knew only Starfire would save the day.

Meanwhile, God, having been forgotten about, caused the entity to move and disappear from the room, as it was too small to fight in. Deathwish was mildly shocked as she had not expected a third deity to be involved, but this third one was one that worked in the background. Deathwish looked around and found that the creature had been moved. To where she knew not, but she knew she had to find it as it safeguarded her target.

Meanwhile, Hotshot, Override, and Demolisher watched over the other sparklings, as well as Melissa. They needed to be guarded or they would end up captured or dead.

Starfire woke up to find herself free of the collar, and on a planet of unknown origin. She had been transported by Primus and Kalfa, and was healed as she would be needed to save the others.

Starfire, confused and lost, made her way and tried flying into outer space which proved more trouble than it was worth.

Deathwish scowled and left the room. She looked for her target but when it wasn't seen the femme took off and went to regroup.

Slugbug and the others knew that it was only a matter of time before they would be found, and so the entity put much of its own power into the Matrix of Leadership that Optimus carried, not knowing that it was enhancing Prime's over all ability to fight. When the entity looked, outside of it stood an Optimus Prime the size of a sky scraper. And, once that was complete, Optimus leaned over and picked up the entity off the ground and placed it inside himself, as Optimus knew if the entity was going through this much trouble to protect him, it must be pretty serious.

Meanwhile, Starfire let her self-repair systems fix the rest of the damage. It would take a while, but until then she was left alone on the planet, as she would be unable to fly until she was fully repaired.

Deathwish landed on her home world before seeing Starfire was gone. Now really ticked off Deathwish flew to where she knew Starfire was, this time she would die...

Both Jinxster and Wildbreaker tried to keep hiding as they wanted to live and see their mother again but something told Jinxster that might not happen anytime soon.

Meanwhile, both Starfire and Deathwish clashed on a new planet. The locals called it the Jungle Plant cause that's all it was; Jungle's and a Temple.

Suddenly, the two Saber Horses were caught off guard when a large three headed Dragon appeared. It was Scourge, the planet's leader, but neither knew that. Scourge looked the two over and had his minions capture the two. Deathwish was pissed, as she hated to be trapped, but she was not stupid enough to fight a three headed dragon that could breathe fire. Starfire went along quietly, thankful to be saved but unsure of her future.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Optimus felt a calling deep in his spark, and so he headed for a distant planet, one that he had heard of but never been to. Optimus commed Starscream and Cyclonus to meet him at the planet, and both headed on a new course.

Meanwhile, Hotshot and the others, sensing that the battle had left earth let the little ones out of the area where they were scrunched in, but none went too far as they were all too scared.

Starfire laughed as Deathwish fought to get loose like a trapped horse. "I wouldn't do that Deathwish, you might hurt yourself" Starfire teased.

"Put a zipper on it" Deathwish growled.

Scourge looked at his captives. He had caught two Saber horses, a rare breed on his planet. The young pretty one Scourge knew well, but the defiant older one Scourge could not stand, as she did nothing but want to fight. And so, because Deathwish was too rambunctious, she was thrown into the Jungle Planet brig.

Meanwhile, Starfire hid a laugh as she could not help but watch as Deathwish struggled against the chains. But Starfire soon found herself in Scourge's huge, yet somewhat gentle grip. Scourge and Starfire stormed off, leaving Deathwish fuming, not realizing that Scourge actually had feelings for little Starfire.

And farther away from the temple, Optimus Prime, huge in size, landed along with Starscream and Cyclonus. Starscream was a little startled at Optimus's height while Cyclonus just passed out. Starscream had to laugh as his former Decepticon teammate had screamed like a girl before passing out. Optimus picked the twp up and headed for the distant temple. Optimus had heard of the ruler of this planet was ruthless, but Optimus had been called here, and Optimus was here to answer that call.

Starfire blushed a bit getting angry pulses from her sparkmate but ignored them. _I hope you know what you're getting into Starfire_ Gizmo sent to his sparkmate.

_Frag off I'm fine, he won't hurt me_ Starfire sent back before returning her attention to Scourge. She seemed more and more drawn to the leader which was pissing Gizmo off beyond belief.

Starfire was using her feminine wiles to help protect her father, and she was doing her best to prep Scourge for Meeting her dad, Optimus Prime. Gizmo, while not happy with what Starfire was doing, resigned himself that he would be there soon enough.

Optimus was approaching the temple, he size dwarfing those around him. Scourge, though he did not want to show it, was slightly intimidated by the large bot as the only bot he had seen that was this size before was when a Whale-bot beached itself. Sensing no more danger as of present, Optimus's size shrunk back to normal, and the little ones and Gizmo who had been combined were separated, and Starfire was surprised when she realized how many had actually showed up. Starfire felt bad as she realized that Gizmo was so close and that he knew what was going on. But, she figured she could explain it away.

Gizmo glared at his mate who backed away from Scourge. The younger bot crossed his arms across his chest, he would raise hell with Starfire later if he got the chance.

Starfire spun around and changed to her alt-mode before galloping off. She knew she pissed off her sparkmate by being with Scourge but she couldn't help it.

Meanwhile, Deathwish continued to fight to get free as she was a wild being and Saber Horses where a wild breed.

With Starfire safe, Optimus was relieved, as was Slugbug and the others, though Gizmo was pissed at how his sparkmate was interacting with the dragon, though he was not sure which he should be pissed more at - the fact that she was pissing him off or the fact that she was being a tease to Scourge. Neither of which was right.

Deathwish continued her struggle, but was unable to find a way out. The brigs on jungle planet were made to take the worst of the worst that the beasts could create, and so she was unable to break her bonds.

Slugbug and Kryptonight were curious, and though only sparklings, walked right up to the dragon leader and looked him directly in the optic. Though normally a challenge from a full grown bot, Scourge looked at the two, not sure what to make of them. Slugbug's yellow optics still showed a hint of blue, making them greenish in color. Kryptonight was even bolder, and flew up and landed on the dragon, laughing his head off as the dragon tried to get the bratty little sparkling off his back. Slugbug shot a pulse to his brother and Kryptonight got off before anyone could get hurt. Scourge was embarrassed to say none the least, but Optimus did his best to help the leader not feel too embarrassed.

Jinx slipped into the brig and undid Deathwish. It was time for her to get even. She broke through the roof and flew to where Scourge and the others where. Jinx followed behind the femme but was on the ground.

Starfire ran behind Jinx thinking of a dirty trick to get back at Gizmo for something he did when they were younger. As Jinx slowed down Starfire rammed into Jinx sending both him and Gizmo off the top of the temple. "Just call that revenge Gizmo!" Starfire said laughing. Jinx scowled trying to get free of the vines that entangled him.

Gizmo thought back, and he remembered how he had shoved Starfire off of something into a river a long time ago, and then, as he sat on the branch, he laughed, as he realized his sparkmate was in a playful mood, neither yet realizing that jinx and Deathwish were both free. Boy would they be in for a surprise.

Suddenly, Slugbug's optics went royal blue, as did Kryptonight's. Zippy's optics went pure white, and Luckywing's shone blood red. Something was wrong, and suddenly Slugbug shoved both scourge and Optimus out of the way as something shot down from the sky. Scourge and Optimus remained on their stomachs as Slugbug and Kryptonight and the other sparklings encompassed the adults in a shield. Something was very wrong, and the young ones were doing as they were possessed to do.

"Well we're screwed" Starfire grimaced. As there above them was a extremely pissed Deathwish and Jinx. "Can't you just get lost for once Luckywing" Deathwish growled. "Uh... No" Luckywing retorted, moving away from the others.

Deathwish dropped Jinx on to the grounds before landing in front of Luckywing. In a flash Deathwish had somehow caused Luckywing to pass out and "kill" off Kalfa. "Now Optimus if you weren't such a coward this would be over with"

Starfire shook her head and watched knowing a fight would come down soon. She would have fought if she could but she didn't have it in her let alone want to do so in front of Scourge.

Slugbug was pissed as was his twin. Starscream just stood there, shocked. The twins, knowing it was time, let Optimus leave the safety of the shield, as the twins knew they had no choice, as Prime was not one to back down from a challenge or a fight.

But before letting him go, Slugbug and Kryptonight out a hand on Prime, giving him strength. Everyone else was knocked out by Slugbug and Kryptonight to keep the others safe, including Screamer, Cyclonus, Starfire, Gizmo, Luckywing, and Scourge. Jinx was left out in the open, as he was not worth protecting by the twins. And so it came down to Optimus and Deathwish. The twins hated to watch, but they had no choice as they had to keep the others safe, including little Luckywing and Gizmo who were temporarily offlined.

Deathwish stepped back a bit and waited as she wasn't the one to jump in to a fight on a new home world.

Jinx laughed but was silenced when Deathwish glared at him.

The femme narrowed her optics as it was getting dark, _now_ she thought _I'll be able to win this_

The yellow orb slunk slowly out of the sky, as if teasing the two fighters, who stood there deadlocked. Optimus Prime did not want to fight, but he knew that if he had to, he would. he was a soldier after all.

And when night came, the fight began. Optimus got in one good shot on Jinx that made the evil saber horse fall onto his side, as Prime's shot had damaged Jinx's spinal column and until Jinx was fixed, he was paralyzed. Now it was just one on one. Prime looked at the femme who was so determined to destroy him. And while Prime was a fighter, he realized that there was something that would not let him harm his femme too severely as something felt vaguely familiar, and in his hesitancy, Prime took a blast right to his chest, just above where he carried his spark and the Matrix of Leadership, and Prime suddenly fell to the ground, leaking precious energon from his wound. The fight was over. It was short, but Deathwish felt that she had performed her duty and flew off, never realizing that she may have severely wounded the leader, she had failed to kill him.

Once Starfire was able to come online again she ran over to her father. She did her best to comfort him as everything that had happened was her fault. The femme apologized to her father, not meaning for him to get hurt.

Luckywing and Gizmo both hung back and watched everything unwind.

Little Luckywing was scared, and climbed into Gizmo's arms, seeking comfort. She cried as he great Uncle lay "bleeding" on the ground. Starfire was crying to, and Gizmo, carrying the little one in his arms, went to comfort his sparkmate. She had just lost her sister, her mom was gone, there was no way in this universe that she was going to lose her dad if she could help it.

Starscream just stared, unsure of what to do next. Scourge, angered as Prime had not wanted to fight in the first place, took the online but paralyzed Jinx and threw him into the lowest level of the brig. Cyclonus and Gizmo helped Scourge and the little twins carry the "bleeding bot" inside the temple, as there was no close by med bay. Kryptonight and Slugbug looked at each other, knowing what needed to be done, but it was not time yet. Their optics glowed a soft blue, a clear sign that Primus was still using them, but first something had to happen. What, they knew not, but they knew when it happened, they would be directed to do something that would surprise all those around them.

Starfire remained outside of the temple she could bare go back inside. Gizmo went outside to comfort his sparkmate but was rejected. The mech gave up and went back inside, while Starfire kept outside. The femme needed her space, she only wished others would understand that.

After moments of watching the jungle below the sad femme decided to take a run threw it. She knew no one would bother her as who would mess with a horse that had fangs and claws?

Gizmo watched with heavy "heart" as his sparkmate ran off, emanating pain from her very spark. Luckywing, still crying, drew Gizmo's attention away from his sparkmate and turn his attention toward his niece. Gizmo gave little Luckywing a big hug, hoping to calm her down. Then both headed indoors, hoping that Prime would recover.

Slugbug and Kryptonight looked at each other, it would soon be time. No medic would be able to get in time, so Primus had drawn upon the little twins. And once everyone was clear of the fallen leader, Slugbug and Kryptonight made their move, much to the amazement of those around them.

Knowing the leader was now safe, Gizmo headed outside to chase after Starfire. Luckywing stayed inside and out of the way.

Meanwhile, Starfire kept galloping before getting tangled in a bunch of vines. Just my luck, she thought, I'm stuck and I want to go home. Gizmo had no clear idea where Starfire went so he stumbled upon a volcano. "I've only known Sabertron to have Volcano's" Gizmo said to himself.

Slugbug and Kryptonight joined hands and placed them upon Prime's chest plate, allowing the power of Primus to flow from them on to Optimus. Before everyone's optics, Prime was healing. Luckywing, no longer frightened, walked up to the twins, and joined in, helping to heal the Leader even faster, as his daughter was still missing.

Gizmo was lost amongst the forest, the only guide was his sparkmate reaching out to him. He had no idea where she had gone, but he hoped he would reach her in time, especially since Deathwish was still on the loose. Gizmo was also worried about little Jinxster and Wildbreaker as he missed the little ones. He was just thankful that Hotshot had agreed to watch them along with all his other little ones.

Gizmo couldn't help but laugh when he found Starfire. He helped his angry sparkmate down before talking to her. He wanted to know why Starfire was flirting with the planets leader. The femme didn't have an answer for him, she only turned and ran off again. _Just give me space_. Starfire again stopped and changed to her bi-pedal mode. She sat down under a tree and thought things over.

Gizmo headed back to the temple to wait to see if Starfire would come back.

Starfire sat, she had a lot of thinking to do. She watched as her sparkmate Gizmo walked away. She could tell he truly cared for her, but right now she needed some alone time. Things had just gotten too overwhelming. But then she felt a reassuring buzz in her spark. Her father was not dead, he was online. And though she was still grieving, she was happy that she had not lost all her family.

Slugbug, Kryptonight, Zippy, and Luckywing laying deep in recharge while Optimus recovered and stood up. Starscream and Cyclonus looked at the little ones, as did Scourge. He had never seen something like this. Gizmo came in to see Starscream holding Kryptonight, Cyclonus holding Zippy, and Optimus holding little Luckywing and Slugbug. Gizmo went over to take little Luckywing from Optimus, and the four adults thanked Scourge for all his help, and then were on their way. Gizmo felt bad for leaving Starfire, but he knew that she wanted her alone time. Besides, he missed seeing his little sparklings.

Gizmo looked back and shot Scourge a 'Mess with my Sparkmate and I'll fry you' look. Then he chased after Optimus and the others. Luckywing, too excited to sleep, bounced in Gizmo's arms.

Meanwhile, Deathwish was flying overhead but not attacking anyone for once. She was merely looking around.

Gizmo smelt the femme but knew she wasn't going to be a danger when she's alone.

Meanwhile, Starfire got to her feet and went deeper into the jungle. She knew a new breed of warriors lived there, but she didn't care they where peaceful.

Scourge understood as he felt Gizmo's glare. Scourge would make sure that Starfire stayed safe as long as she was on his planet. Luckywing and Zippy, being the youngest there, quickly bounced back form the brief possession, but Slugbug and Kryptonight were still resting from the long possession, as it had taken a lot out of the twins.

Starscream carried the two twins, hoping they would come back soon. Gizmo, trying to keep the excited Luckywing under control, quickly grabbed the young one before she could jump out of his arms and hit the floor. The group was leaving, but they would be back if needed.

Starfire continued on her mission, she was searching for something, something that kept drawing her deeper and deeper into the foreboding forest. But she knew she had to go.

Deathwish just watched, as her mentor lay paralyzed and on the lowest level of the Jungle Planet brig. Something was off, but she could not quite figure out what.

Starfire stopped near the brig, how did Deathwish get in there? Knowing she was seen Starfire headed back towards the temple knowing it was safer there.

Deathwish, growled and chased after Starfire already knowing where she was going. It was one thing to mess with Jinx but it was another to mess with Deathwish. The enraged femme kept right behind Starfire. Both Saber Horses moved thru the forest as fast as they could. But in the end Deathwish was faster and kept Starfire from getting to the temple.

Meanwhile, Luckywing calmed down a bit seeming to know something wasn't right anymore.

Luckywing sensed a familiar presence, and her little spark pulsed joyfully, but Gizmo held the little one gently, as the little one did not know her full strength yet, and it was a good thing he did or she would have kicked a good sized dent into one of the regular transformers.

Meanwhile, Starfire just stood there, head down, hoping against all hope that Deathwish would let her live. Starfire had a sparkmate and sparklings to take care of, and so she quietly pleaded that she be allowed to live.

Meanwhile, on board, Slugbug and Kryptonight woke up, refreshed from the short recharge, although Slugbug came around faster than Kryptonight as he was used to being possessed more often than his twin. Slugbug looked over at Luckywing and knew instantly that something was off, as Luckywing was acting very strange. And when Slugbug felt a sense of someone struggling in his spark, he grabbed his twin and the two silently slipped out, someone needed their help.

Meanwhile, Scourge sensed that the pretty young femme was in trouble, but since Deathwish had tied up and chained the leader, he was unable to help Starfire.

Deathwish thought for a moment, then spun around walking off. She had spared Starfire for now but she still wanted revenge but not now...not today.

Starfire sighed, grateful to be alive. She spun and headed back to Scourge. The femme was shocked to see the leader tied and in chains. She kneeled next to the leader and undid his bindings.

Meanwhile, Luckywing got loose from Gizmo and followed after Slugbug.

The twins and Luckywing quietly slipped out, Slugbug and Luckywing riding on Kryptonight back toward the planet. Something did not feel right and so these three little ones were drawn back. None of the adults noticed. Starscream was busy holding little Izach (Zippy's human form) as Izach missed his mother who was unable to come on the mission due to Hotshot stopping her.

The ship continued on, as Gizmo, Prime, Starscream, and the sleeping Cyclonus headed back to earth, none yet realizing that the three little ones escaped.

Meanwhile, Starfire untied the leader, who was grateful to be released, but backed away from Starfire, as what had been done by Deathwish made Scourge wary of the femme Saber horse. _Great_ thought Starfire sarcastically _this is just flipping great._

Starfire hung her head and backed away from the leader. She apologized and turned to leave. _Why couldn't Deathwish leave him alone. I guess she's afraid to face him_ Starfire thought to herself. The smaller femme sighed and walked off.

Meanwhile, Gizmo looked around for Luckywing but couldn't find her, or Slugbug and KN.

Gizmo began to panic as he could find none of the little sparklings, though Starscream had to explain why Zippy was now Izach, but that still did not settle Gizmo down, as he asked where Slugbug, KN, and Luckywing were, but no one could give him a good answer. That was when the adults realized something, with the exception of Zippy, the sparklings were missing.

Meanwhile, Slugbug and his crew headed back to Jungle planet, as they felt a need to go back, but none of the three were quite sure why. Luckywing wished they had told the adults instead of sneaking, as she realized Gizmo would freak if he found out she was gone, but she realized that if they told, they would not be allowed to go. Plus, leave it to Slugbug to find a way out of the ship that no one ever found before, as Slugbug was well known for exploring tunnels and such as well as disappearing in an instant. But the three had a mission, and no one was going to stop them.

Meanwhile, Starfire sat by herself beside a lake, _When had life gotten so complicated_? she wondered, but no answer came to her, and she broke down and cried, crying herself into recharge, leaving herself vulnerable to attack.

Jinx, having been repaired, set out to attack Starfire. Unlike Deathwish he didn't care if Starfire had a family or not. The mech spotted the recharging the femme and made his move towards her but just as he was getting ready to attack her a blast of fire knocked Jinx back on to the ground.

Jinx attacker was a red and orange Saber Horse, they called Skyfire. The femme aimed at Jinx again sending him into a frenzy and chasing him off. She then put her weapon away and stayed guard over Starfire.

Meanwhile, Luckywing chirped and pointed to a flying black mech. Even though he wasn't showing to be a threat, Luckywing kept her guard up.

Slugbug felt Luckywing's wall closing up, and looked around, and he too saw the black mech moving toward them. Fearing for the other two sparklings, Slugbug's body was taken over by Primus yet again, and covered the little ones in a shield of invisibility. And while not perfectly safe, the three felt a little safer as they would not be seen.

The black mech flew by, not seeing the little ones, he was on a mission all his own.

Skyfire continued to watch over Starfire, unsure when the femme would awaken. Skyfire felt something coming, but saw nothing, she kept her guard up until she saw three little sparklings approach, one that looked like a saber horse, one like a racer, and one like a seeker. She could tell these little ones were no threat, but where in the world had they come from?

Skyfire got up from her spot and glared at the sparklings. She didn't know who they were but she didn't want them around. The femme bared her fangs and growled as her metal burned.

Meanwhile, Starfire stirred but didn't wake up yet.

Slugbug backed off, holding back the other two sparklings. They knew not to upset an angry femme any further. Slugbug took one look at Luckywing, telling her in no uncertain terms that it would be her responsibility to make the angry femme realize they meant no harm.

Meanwhile, the adults were worried sick as they had no idea where the sparklings could be and it did not help that Slugbug was a master of escaping without being seen. Starscream had warned the others about that, but none had taken him seriously until now.

Meanwhile, Skyfire stood her ground, not knowing that these little sparklings were friends and family of Starfire, but she was determined to protect the recharging femme. Skyfire was surprised when the smallest of the group, a little saber horse femme, stepped forward, as Skyfire felt something familiar about this one, but could not put her finger on it.

Skyfire looked at Luckywing and let off a bit of a roar before jumping back and standing over Starfire.

Luckywing jumped back, startled and scared. In her panic she sent off a beacon to the ship.

Meanwhile, Sparker picked up on the beacon and alerted the others to it too. She knew it was Luckywing's.

Skyfire then slipped Starfire on her back before spreading her wings and taking off heading towards the temple. It was her job to guard others and if need be, take them back to Scourge.

Luckywing cried, as she had not expected the other horse to be so nasty toward her, and Slugbug comforted the little one, as they headed back toward the temple, as if they remain where they were, a bigger animal might hurt the little sparklings. Slugbug felt horrible, but crushed as his little spark was, he could not let it show, he had to remain strong for his brother and Luckywing, as they both looked to him for guidance. And without saying a word, the little trio headed off toward the temple, hoping that they would not get eaten, destroyed, lost, or hurt as they made their way through the think, dense forest.

Slugbug wanted to cry, this just was not his day, and he had royally messed up. His confidence felt like it shattered to a million pieces. But even though he felt depressed, he could not and would not let it show, for he refused to be seen as weak. And so, keeping deadly silent, Slugbug led the team through the trees, hoping that he could leave Luckywing and Kryptonight at the temple and then disappear, as he felt like he had let everyone down. And the worst part was that when Slugbug wanted to hide and comfort his pain, he would always find the best spot to hide. If he went through with his plan, the little white racer could be lost forever on the jungle planet, but he cared not as his depressed mood took over his normal happy go lucky demeanor.

Meanwhile, the adults were worried as the sparklings were missing and the fact that Slugbug knew how to hide perfectly did nothing to calm them. They needed to find the sparklings and they needed to find them now.

All the while, Skyfire continued to take Starfire to Scourge. Starfire was staring to wake, but not enough to disturb her delicate balance on Skyfire. Skyfire knew Scourge would be waiting, but how Scourge would respond would startle Skyfire.

Luckywing sensed Slugbug's depression and nuzzled him in a caring way. She wanted to tell him it would be okay but she didn't want to risk being found.

Meanwhile, Sparker still had Luckywing's beacon and headed off. She didn't need to say where she was going as she wasn't a sparkling and she could defend herself.

As Skyfire landed on the temple she was met by Scourge. She bowed in greeting to her leader before slipping Starfire off her back. The young femme was startled as she feel to the ground. She opened her optics a bit but not fully.

Slugbug hugged little Luckywing, thanking her, but still felt a little down. Thankfully, they were approaching the temple where scourge held court. Slugbug handed Luckywing off to Kryptonight, before quickly transforming and heading off, Slugbug knew he could defend himself if needed, but he felt really bad - he had almost gotten Starfire killed, he had almost gotten his dad and Prime killed, and he nearly ended little Luckywing's life. The pressure was too great, and before Kryptonight or Luckywing could stop him, Slugbug was nowhere to be found. Kryptonight knew it was bad as his twin had even cut him off from communications. Kryptonight, knowing his brother, knew that little Slugbug would want Kryptonight and Luckywing to go to Scourge for safety.

Meanwhile, Sparker was on her way. She could still sense Luckywing's beacon, but the distress inside made her hurry even more.

All the while, the other adults were heading back, little Izach, having rested, transformed into his Transformer form, Zippy, surprising the heck out of Gizmo and Cyclonus, but then they had never seen the little one transform between human and transformer before. Zippy got a bad feeling, and Starscream could tell that something was very wrong. Starscream looked at Prime and both had the same thought _Please, please don't tell me that Slugbug has run off again or we will never find him._

Meanwhile Kryptonight and Luckywing cautiously approached Scourge who was still busy dealing with Skyfire and Starfire. Luckywing, remembering how scary Skyfire had been grabbed tightly on to Kryptonight's chassis. The two little sparklings just sat there, waiting for whatever their fate was.

Skyfire turned to look, or more-so glare, at Luckywing and KN. Starfire looked back at Luckywing and shook her head, wishing Luckywing and KN hadn't came here. Luckywing backed up a bit not wanting to anger Skyfire or Starfire, she then looked to Scourge awaiting her fate with the dragon.

Meanwhile, Sparker flew over head then came back and landed near Skyfire and the others. She didn't speak only watched. The femme folded her wings on to her back and leaned against the wall.

Starfire moved from her spot and went up to KN and Luckywing. The sparkling clung on to her guardian fearing the worse.

KN was in deep pain, and wandered away from the others. He had no idea why they had come back, only Slugbug could answer that, and right now he was missing in action. Kryptonight looked away, hoping to hide himself as he was obviously out of place, but he was not willing to leave little Luckywing behind. and because he refused to leave, Kryptonight was thrown in the brig, something he had gotten used to being in since he was always acting up at home, but this time was different as little KN hardly even put up a fight.

Meanwhile, Slugbug raced through the Jungle, angry and bitter about all the things that he had caused. Why had he even come back to this planet? He did not belong here, nor did he care to be here. He could not understand why Primus had sent him to this primus-forsaken planet. Slugbug cried as he drove on, not sure where he was going, but not caring at the same time. He felt he had let everyone down and that no one cared. Even though he was wrong about no one caring, Slugbug was too far gone to realize how out of whack his processor was being. And feeling tired form racing, Slugbug found a secluded cave and went to sleep. Unfortunately for the little one, this cave was not the safest place to be as it was a secret entrance to Jinx's base buried far below the jungle.

Sparker just watched unable to do anything. Luckywing's tears went unanswered as she tried to seek comfort from her guardian who was not in any shape to offer comfort.

Prime and his small crew were approaching the planet cautiously. They did not want Zippy to race off. No one yet realizing the danger that little Slugbug was in, but all were worried about the little sparklings. To be honest, Slugbug had picked the worst time to have his depressive mood take over his little processor.

Skyfire spread her wings and took off on Scourge's command. Leaving Starfire and Luckywing alone with the dragon.

Sparker followed behind Skyfire unsure of where she was heading.

Meanwhile, Jinx came out of his base only to find Slugbug in recharge at his feet. The mech looked at Slugbug and felt his pain the mech laid with Slugbug like he had a change of spark. He began talking to himself about his past with his father. His father had always beaten him when he didn't listen. He didn't care if Slugbug was listening or not but he did know if he was caught with Slugbug he was toast.

Slugbug, though asleep heard every word of what jinx had said. _So this is why primus brought me here_ thought the little racer, though deep in recharge. Jinx was surprised as he felt comfort emanating from the little one's powerful spark. Jinx, mystified, brought the little racer indoors, as the night was coming and he knew that the real predators lurked at night. And into a small secret area that only Jinx knew of, Jinx continued to talk, feeling his anger lift as the little one's powerful spark helped heal the Saber horse, and while Jinx was mean and sadistic at times, he had more compassion than his father had ever had.

Kryptonight sat silently in the brig, missing his twin but unable to contact him. Luckywing and Starfire watched, as they both knew this was unlike Kryptonight. It was only then that Starfire realized the reason why, as she could not see little Slugbug anywhere. That was bad news as Slugbug always knew the best hiding spots and would only turn up when he chose to.

Meanwhile, Prime and the other adults touched down, and instantly, Prime and Starscream knew something was wrong as they could see little Luckywing with Starfire and little Kryptonight was in the brig, not defiant but crying. Then they realized the awful truth, Slugbug was gone.

Sparker flew back to Prime and landed next to him. She had seen Jinx leave with Slugbug. She told Optimus about her findings and where they went.

Jinx stopped talking as he felt he was going too far into his life. He got up and walked back to the cave and laid down watching the sky.

Meanwhile, Skyfire changed from herself to Deathwish and headed back towards the Autobots. She sunk to the ground and approached Optimus from behind.

Starfire went up to the bars and looked out. She spotted Deathwish but didn't say anything, she hopped the large femme wouldn't attack anyone.

Slugbug was still asleep, in the small room, and while he felt cold and alone, he felt like he deserved it. He knew Jinx had left. _Even the bad guys abandon me_ thought the little racer. Slugbug just did not realize that his comforting spark had pushed the old saber horse into an area that Jinx had been trying to deny for many years.

Jinx sat at the entrance, as he would guard the little one until he figured that the others would come looking. His black coloration blended in well in the dark cave, and so he was hard to see. Maybe, just maybe, thought jinx, Safire had been right all along. What was he fighting for anyway? But a sudden noise drew him from his thoughts and the wall around Jinx's heart went up and on guard. there was no way he was going to let whoever get the best of him.

Meanwhile, Prime and the others were with scourge, asking about the young ones. Luckywing was crying as something was wrong and Kryptonight just sat there, his silver optics a dulled gray with blue energon tears dripping down. This was a first as Starscream and the others realized that KN was much more sensitive than they ever thought him to be. No one realized that it was because of a deep burning pain in the little twin's spark that caused the downpour.

Starfire just sat there waiting, knowing only that her dad was in trouble, but why did Deathwish hate Optimus so much? She just did not understand - Optimus was peaceful, resorting only to fighting to protect those around him. Starfire watched, hoping that this time, her father would not end up offline as she was sure she could not handle losing any more of her family.

Jinx got to his feet and headed for where Optimus was but not before nuzzling Slugbug to let him know he was still there, then he ran off.

Deathwish backed up pulling her body into a spring like position before spring forward towards Prime. Before she could hit her mark a large black saber horse slammed into her, knocking her to the ground on her side. The femme squalled and got to her feet, squaring off with Jinx.

Meanwhile, Starfire was shocked to see Jinx protecting rather than fighting.

Slugbug, though still out of it, understood, and remained as he was. While his little spark felt a little better, he still needed to remain wherever he was. Something had brought the little one here for a reason and Slugbug was not finished with his unknown mission.

Meanwhile, Deathwish and Jinx faced off. Prime turned around to see that the saber horse he had at one time been fighting, was now guarding him. Everyone was quiet. What had changed Jinx? No one had the answer, but after Deathwish got over her shock she charged at the mech, how dare he thwart her attempts.

Starfire could only watch, as could Starscream who had seen this side of Jinx before, but only long ago and before the civil war on Sabertron. Luckywing, feeling unnerved by staying with Starfire, got down and went up to her other guardian, Starscream, who picked the little one up and help her closely, as if Screamer was holding Safire when she was little. Luckywing, feeling safe, fell into a light nap.

Jinx moved out of the angry femme's way or so he thought. As the femme spun around and charged the mech again her wing blades caught Jinx's side as he tried to get out of her way again. The mech bit his tongue trying to keep from screaming but as the femme spun and shot at his spark he had no choice but to scream.

All the mech wanted was his family back and his real life back. Most of all he wanted the war between the Saber Horses to stop.

Meanwhile, Starfire cried slightly as it dawned on her Deathwish was Safire.

All of the sudden, Luckywing let out a shrill cry, as she could feel the pain her creator was feeling. It was only then that all realized the truth, Luckywing was Safire and Jinx's daughter. Jinx was howling in pain, as Deathwish kept up her assaults. No one knew it yet, but it was thanks to Slugbug that Jinx's spark had been protected from a majority of the damage, as Slugbug saw something in the old saber horse that many had missed.

Prime just watched as the two fought, but Starscream could not stand it any longer and tried to stop the femme. It was not a wise move and Screamer knew it, but Screamer knew he had to try. Deathwish threw the seeker aside, blinded by her own rage, not realizing that she was scaring the living daily lights out of her own daughter, nor did she realize that she was causing her little one grief.

Slugbug, still deep in recharge, felt a calling in his spark, and while still out of it, Slugbug sent out a powerful spark, in order to protect those in danger, not realizing he was protecting Jinx's spark. All the little one knew was that he was needed, and he was never one to shirk his task, even while deep in recharge.

Starfire cried as she realized the truth. Nothing made sense anymore.

"I'm sorry Luckywing..." then a loud blast sounded across the grounds. Deathwish screamed as a large blast seared her spark. When silence fell and the dust cleared, Deathwish was many colors. Safire's colors, Deathwish's colors, Skyfire's colors, and Evil Angel's colors. Jinx sighed he hadn't meant to do that but he had no choice as Deathwish needed to see what she was doing.

Luckywing screamed and began crying again. The small femme ran back to Starfire and hid.

Meanwhile, even though it looked like it Safire wasn't dead. The blast had just missed it's mark, and instead hit the top of the spark rather than the middle.

Prime just kept silent, as did the others, unsure of what to say or do. Starfire held Luckywing tightly to her chest, trying to soothe the little sparkling.

Jinx, feeling bad for what he had done, realized he had no choice, as Deathwish had been so blinded, she had no clue what she was doing. And though she was still online, Jinx left, leaving everything and everyone behind, as Jinx realized that if he did not get back, Riot or Trickster might find Slugbug and then Slugbug would be in real trouble.

Scourge was the first to move as he threw the multi-hued femme in the brig. Prime and Gizmo sat with Luckywing and Starfire while Starscream held a recharging Kryptonight in his arms. Something was wrong as no one had seen that little Izach had attached himself to Jinx, in order to find Slugbug.

Jinx made his way back, and fortunately for him and Slugbug, no one had entered the dark cavern. Jinx knew he needed to move and move with Slugbug or both would be in severe danger. And so Jinx lifted up Slugbug (who Izach had unknowing crawled into and oxygenated subspace pocket) and took off faster than the wind.

Luckywing didn't stop crying she only pulled away from Starfire and ran over to the multi-colored femme. The femme woke up to Luckywing snuggled up in recharge next to her. She didn't understand why that sparkling took to her as it didn't click Luckywing was her daughter.

Meanwhile, Jinx kept running through the dark hopping to not be ambushed as he knew Scourge hated him and would have people looking for him. Not just that but Trickster would be looking for him. The mech then stopped as he was out of breath. He put Slugbug and Izach down before changing to his alt-mode and curling up next to both. He knew where he stopped had wolfs and lions in it but he also knew if need be he could fight again.

Slugbug slowly awoke to find himself in the jingle next to a black saber horse. The horse was extremely tired, and Slugbug could tell he had been on the run. Slugbug felt something funny inside him, only to realize that it was Izach. Slugbug patted the small compartment before he turned his attention back to the older horse. Jinx was in a light recharge. But Slugbug sensed something, and before anything could happen, Slugbug's optics grew blue in color, and an invisibility shield came up once again. And little Slugbug got in up just in time, as Riot and Trickster walked by searching for someone or something, never realizing just how close they were to their target. Slugbug sighed quietly as the two headed on. Jinx suddenly woke with a jolt, and at first could not understand how Riot and Trickster had not found him. Then jinx looked down and saw the little white racer he had rescued with blue optics. It was then that Jinx remembered, this little one was blessed by Primus. Jinx settled down. He was amazed at this little racer, never realizing that sparklings are just as important as regular bots.

Meanwhile, Scourge was happy to have Jinx out of his sight, but could not understand why Little Luckywing took to the multi-colored femme. It was only when Starscream explained that Luckywing was Jinx and Safire's daughter that Scourge got it. The rest just stood in silence as they realized that they were still missing two little ones.

Luckywing woke up and said "Jinx" hopping the others would understand what she was saying, then she said, "In danger, Slugbug".

Meanwhile, Jinx got up and looked around knowing they needed to move again or they where slagged. He got up and picked up Slugbug putting him on his back. When Slugbug was ready the mech took off and looked for a safer place. Unknown to the mech the more he moved, the harder it would be for him to be found.

Prime and Starscream looked at each other as they both knew exactly what little Luckywing was saying, as it was also evident by the fact that little Kryptonight's optics were blue. They knew the only time KN's optics became blue was when Slugbug was possessed and trying to connect with his twin to add to their strength.

Meanwhile, Jinx continued on. He was not sure where he was headed, but he knew that he had to keep moving. And while jinx felt anxious, as he had a sparkling with him, he felt a calm vibe come from the sparkling on his back. Jinx suddenly realized that they were in greater danger, as the little sparkling's yellow optics burned a dark blue. Jinx ran like lightening, and it was a good thing too, as Riot and Trickster were on their way to check out the area that Jinx had just left.

Before Jinx knew it he was broadsided by Time Traveler. The mech stumbled but regained his balance and sped up. Time Traveler was in close toe though as he wasn't tired as Jinx was. The only thing driving Jinx was the sparkling on his back.

In moments they had lost Time Traveler, or so they thought.

Meanwhile, Starfire was waiting for orders to move.

Unknown to Jinx, Slugbug had put out a call to his twin, and little Kryptonight responded by leaving Starscream's arms, and blasting off to the unknown location. Starscream was shocked, as was everyone else, as Kryptonight vanished.

Soon, Kryptonight miraculously caught up with Slugbug and Jinx. KN said nothing, but once Jinx stopped for a brief second, the two twins combined, with Izach tucked safely inside the two of them. Jinx was tired, and the twins begged him to climb on them so that they could fly away. Jinx was skeptical until he realized that Time Traveler was still tailing them. Jinx hopped on, and was able to rest while Slugbug and KN disappeared from the area. Jinx had no idea where they were going, but he was too tired to be overly concerned, and so trusting the little sparklings, Jinx fell asleep on them as they made their way somewhere far away.

Meanwhile, the only little sparkling left with the group was Luckywing, and she had snuggled up by the caged femme. Starscream and Prime were most concerned as now 3 of the best hiding sparklings were missing, that and Optimus wanted to properly thank Jinx for saving him. And so, the group set off, leaving Starfire and Luckywing with Scourge.

Starfire sighed and shook her head. She knew Scourge didn't trust her, so instead of speaking she moved into a corner and watched Luckywing. The sparkling femme slept snuggled up to her downed mother.

Meanwhile, Time Traveler spread his wings and followed KN and Slugbug. Jinx woke from his light recharge and jumped off the two twins and landed on the ground. Time Traveler landed in front of his ex-commander. Both mechs squared off but Jinx only hoped he could hold out to speak to Optimus.

Scourge watched all three femmes carefully, and while he was not concerned about the sparkling, he constantly watched the older two, as he did not trust them.

Meanwhile, having received a special message from his twins, Starscream suddenly departed from the group, following the signal. Prime, having a different but similar bond between himself and Slugbug received a message Slugbug had sent to him. Optimus led the ground troops while Starscream and Cyclonus raced ahead.

When Starscream arrived, he saw Jinx and Time Traveler duking it out. Then Starscream saw his twins in the singular form and realized that Jinx was protecting the sparklings just as the sparklings were protecting Jinx. Not understanding what exactly happened, Starscream quickly drew his wingblade, and cut a gash across the whole right side of Time Traveler's body. Time Traveler screamed in pain, as the blade came very close to his poisoned spark. Jinx, thankful for the help, soon had Time Traveler on the ground.

Starfire sighed and asked why he would trust Skyfire, a Decepticon, over her, an Autobot.

Meanwhile, As soon as Jinx had pinned Time Traveler the older mech turned the tables and knocked Jinx against a nearby rock, paralyzing him. Time Traveler then turned on Starscream but didn't attack him...yet.

Starfire got no answer to her question. Scourge was not one for talking.

Meanwhile, Slugbug and his twin headed over toward jinx. They knew he was in pain, but they owed him, and so while Time traveler had his focus on Starscream, Slugbug reached out and healed the damage in Jinx's body. Jinx was surprised as he felt Primus's energy run through his body, even healing old wounds that no one had ever seen before. Slugbug told jinx not to get up yet, as it was not time.

Meanwhile Time Traveler and Starscream just stared at each other. Neither made a move. Neither that is until Cyclonus got blast happy and shot at Time traveler. Then Time Traveler was pissed. Starscream just hoped that his kids would make it until Prime arrived.

Starfire gave up asking and went to sleep.

Time Traveler, snarled and fired at the helicopter before spreading his wings and flying after the crackling helicopter.

Jinx did as he was told and watched the fight.

Cyclonus, the idiot that he was, did not run, but continued to shoot at the flying horse, nailing it a few times, but that only enraged the horse, even as energon leaked from its side where Starscream had made a gash and leaking energon from where Cyclonus hit the bot, but nothing stopped Time Traveler. Cyclonus did not know it, but he was in for a world of hurt.

Meanwhile Jinx still watched, as did Starscream. Slugbug and his brother split and then did something that had not been done before, Kryptonight went up to his father Starscream and combined while Slugbug combined with Jinx. Both bots were surprised at the sudden increase in power that they felt. They looked at each other, both with purple optics, waiting for the proper time.

Optimus was still on his way. He kept following the sparking pulses sent out by Slugbug. Soon, prime would arrive, but would it be in time.

Meanwhile, Starfire fell into recharge, having given up on trying to talk to the big dragonish oaf. She had better things to do than be ignored.

Time Traveler flew up behind the oaf and slammed his body into the helicopter, thus pushing both into the ground. Then, as he pinned the helicopter, his back cannon became visible and was aimed at Cyclonus's spark chamber.

Meanwhile, the multi-colored femme stirred and became Skyfire again. She then managed to get loose and run to where Time Traveler was.

Luckywing woke up but didn't follow her mother; she only went over to Starfire.

Back on the battlegrounds, the sounds of clicking and whirling of a weapon could be heard. Just as Time Traveler got ready to shoot and red and orange femme jumped on his back and smashed the cannon to pieces. Startled the mech looked a possessed Skyfire in the optics.

Jinx shook his head and his optic turned red again, he didn't want Slugbug possessing his body. While he was fighting himself he was oblivious to Skyfire.

Slugbug understood, and separated from Jinx, but Jinx still could not help but get a strange feelings seeing the little one's yellow optics burn bright blue. Slugbug went to join his brother, surprising the crap out of his father Starscream, whose null rays suddenly came out and blasted at Time Traveler as Skyfire had knocked the bot on his good side, as the other side continued to leak energon.

Jinx, now free, once again stood back as he thought about and processed what he was really fighting for - was he fighting for freedom or was he blinded by rage?

Starfire held little Luckywing, who continued to softly cry. Luckywing missed Slugbug as it had been a long time since she had seen the little bot. Luckywing nuzzled into Starfire and then went into recharge, hoping that they would be rescued soon.

Time Traveler got to his feet, ignoring everyone around him, and then headed towards Skyfire. The femme changed to Deathwish before charging at Time Traveler. She used her wing blades to slice into the mechs bad side making the wound even deeper.

Jinx growled a bit trying to keep from going after Deathwish as there was something shady about this changing femme.

Meanwhile, Starfire got to her feet and walked up to the bars. She took one look at them and backed up. They where nothing but metal. She grabbed Luckywing by the scruff and carried her to the bars. All Starfire had to do was rear up and break a few bars and climb threw them.

Slugbug and Kryptonight were now merged with their father, Starscream whose optics became deep purple, to the point it was disturbing not only Cyclonus and Prime, but jinx as well. The seeker, filled with righteous anger, used his wingblade again, causing another deep gash alone Time Traveler's other side. Time Traveler, weakened by the energon loss, flew off, saving what little dignity he had left. Deathwish stood and stared at the seeker, wondering if the dark opticked seeker was friend or foe. Jinx just stared in shock, his processor still reeling from the events that had just happened.

Fortunately for Luckywing and Starfire, Scourge was not watching the prison. He was either off somewhere or asleep, but not wanting to take any chances, Starfire flew off, following the call of her father's spark. Something was wrong, very wrong. And her father was still in danger.

Deathwish pinned her ears back and headed to where Optimus was. The dark and light purple colored femme then stopped when Starfire stood in her path.

Both femmes stared at one another, neither moving nor looking away. Both seemed to know one another but not as enemies but as something closer.

The sleeping Luckywing blocked all contacts to Kalfa as this wasn't her place to become possessed.

Slugbug and Kryptonight separated from their father and from each other, and the purple rage drained from Starscream's optics. He shook his head as he was finally in control of his own body again. Starscream, for as much as he loved his little twins, hoped that would never happen again, as Starscream was tired and dizzy.

Optimus turned to watch as Deathwish and Starfire stared at each other. Prime knew something was familiar, as he felt it from Starfire, but he could not figure out why.

Even though Deathwish found something familiar about Starfire the other femme was in her way and interfering. Deathwish threatened Starfire to move but the younger femme wouldn't budge. Something told Starfire not to move but she didn't know what it was.

Jinx couldn't help but look on but in an act to help the Autobots he warped the team back to the Autobot base. After that he fainted unaware his father was nearby again.

The Autobots were surprised to be back at their base; And Starscream looked down and saw his two little twins passed out nearby, alongside Jinx. Starscream looked at Prime and both took the passed out horse to the med bay while Zippy helped drag the two twins.

Meanwhile, back on the other planet, Starfire and Deathwish were still squared off. Neither was going to move or back down.

Luckywing stayed a good distance away from the fight as it was never good for a sparkling to get in the middle of an adults fight.

Meanwhile, Jinx hadn't yet came online but he knew where he was and didn't like it. He didn't understand why he had to be in med-bay.

Ratchet and Red quickly checked over Jinx, surprised to see the strong bot in the med bay, but Starscream and Prime were not ones to bring just anyone into the med bay. Jinx, though not liking the med bay, understood once he was cleared and free to go, as the medics had to check on the two twins who had their little systems overwhelmed. Starscream just watched as Kryptonight quickly made a recovery, but little Slugbug was struggling. the little white racer lay quietly on the med bay berth, his yellow optics dark yellow, as he was deep in recharge, his white chassis covered in every manner of dirt and debris, the only indication of just how much he had been through. Ratchet was concerned as Slugbug's spark was beating slightly slower than usual, an indication that the little bot was depressed once again. All just hoped that the little bot would pull through.

Starfire stood her ground. Nothing was going to get by her. Deathwish just smirked; they started running toward each other. Luckywing closed her little optics, not wanting to see what would happen when they clashed.

Jinx fled the med bay as fast as possible. He didn't want to be in there let alone have to be. He went back outside and watched the sky and for once was at peace with everything around him.

Meanwhile, in the last split second both femme's lowered their blades and collided. The aftermath was terrible, Starfire had Deathwish's blade dug deep into her chest and spark. As Deathwish walked off, the younger femme sent off a pulse of help to her father. Luckywing ran up to her guardian and tried to help her but she was too small to do much.

Slugbug's optics flashed dark blue, something was wrong. He did not know what it was but Slugbug got up, placed one hand on Prime and the other on Starscream and before either mech could react, Prime, Slugbug, and Screamer were back on the planet, seeing energon bleeding from Starfire and little Luckywing trying her best to help. Prime picked up his daughter while Starscream grabbed little Luckywing. As soon as both were secure, Slugbug placed a hand on both bots and transported all 5 back to the med bay at the Autobot base. As soon as they were back, Slugbug crashed once again. He needed rest. Ratchet quickly took Starfire and Starscream held on to Luckywing.

Jinx, though he hated the med bay, felt a calling to head toward it. When Jinx entered, he saw Starfire and her injuries. He grieved until he felt something tug at him. He looked down and found little Luckywing, who Starscream had set down, trying to climb up and wanting to be held. Jinx obliged in picking her up, earning a giggle, and then the two headed out of the med bay. Once outside, Jinx watched the sunset with his daughter, realizing all the things he was missing in trying to keep the war going.

Starfire tried fighting against the older medic but was way too weak to keep it up for very long.

Meanwhile, Luckywing enjoyed being with her father but missed her mother dearly. He mother seemed to be losing the fight within herself and everyone refused to help her sense she would attack all who got near

Deathwish was all alone, scared and injured but she dare not let anyone get near her. Something was tearing her apart inside herself, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Even though little Luckywing missed her mother dearly, she loved having a chance to spend time with her father. And even though Safire had never told Luckywing who her father was, little Luckywing's spark instinctively knew, and she now nuzzled herself closer to her father's chassis, causing her father to hug her tightly. While she was not one for being squeezed, she realized her father was just showing her his love for her.

Starfire finally collapsed, unable to fight any longer. Ratchet was thankful that he did not have to sedate the femme, but ratchet had not only Prime watching, but also Gizmo. Ratchet knew not to kick out the father or the sparkmate or he would have trouble, and so Ratchet worked frantically to repair the femme in front of the tense audience.

In no time Deathwish came to earth and landed a good ways away from the base.

Jinx growled and took Luckywing back inside. He sensed a far off danger and instinct told him to guard his offspring. Luckywing was confused but knew better then to fight her father.

Luckywing looked up at her father. For as big, strong, and domineering as he appeared, he was surprisingly gentle with her, just like he had been gentle with Slugbug when Slugbug had runaway on that distant planet. Luckywing snuggled closer to her father's chassis and fell into recharge. Jinx took a quick look down and smiled. He had not expected his offspring to take to him so quickly.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was working his tail off to repair Starfire. Gizmo and Prime could only watch as Wildbreaker and Jinxster were kept out of the med bay, as it would not be good for the sparklings to see their mother like this.

And as Jinx went back inside, he ran smack into Wildbreaker and Jinxster. He looked at them carefully and then realized whose sparklings they were; they were Gizmo and Starfire's sparklings. Seeing that they had run off on their own, Jinx took the two youngsters under his wing and found a safe spot in the base to lay down, the same spot that Safire unknowingly sat in when she was at the base. The three youngsters, all tired, curled up with Jinx, who though he was tired, kept an optic and an audio on full alert should danger come.

Deathwish flapped her wings and took off to the base. As she flew she kept changing from Skyfire to Deathwish then to a damaged Safire. She was losing her fight against herself.

Meanwhile, Gizmo sighed not liking his brother being in the same base.

Jinxster woke up and went to the med bay but was chased out by his father.

Deathwish, unable to fly anymore, crashed to the ground outside the base, he colors shifting from one form to another. Something was going on, but she had no clue what it was, but it was something that she had never wanted to happen to her.

Jinxster was angered about being chased out of the med bay, as Jinxster missed his parents, but Jinx did his best to calm the young one. Jinx could sense that Gizmo was skeptical of him, but Jinx was not sure how to connect again to his brother now that Jinx had realized he no longer wanted to fight, as it brought nothing but pain and loss. Gizmo was concerned that Jinx would turn on them the moment they had their backs turned, but that was not Jinx's intention at all.

It was because of one little sparkling, Slugbug, that Jinx had realized that maybe there could be peace, but it would not be easy as Riot, Trickster, and Time Traveler were still out, waiting to wreak havoc.

Deathwish didn't dare get back up as she knew she would be attacked.

Wildbreaker snuggled up to her brother and feel asleep. Unknown to them Jinx still wasn't exactly cured from being evil. He could turn on the Autobots any time he wanted but right now he was at peace.

Meanwhile, Riot and Time Traveler closed in on the Autobot base; how dare they take Jinx.

After taking a break, Gizmo came along and saw little Jinxster and Wildbreaker sleeping near Jinx. Gizmo knew Jinx well enough that he could just as easily attack and kill everyone here and no one would be the wiser. Jinx got up sensing his brother's presence. Leaving the three sleeping sparklings, Jinx and Gizmo went to talk. Both had many words of anger and bitterness toward each other. Gizmo only hoped that talking would not bring out the worst in Jinx and cause him to kill all the Autobots here.

Unbeknownst to all, little Luckywing, while still recharging, began to head outside. Unfortunately, she had learned from Slugbug how to get out without being detected and she was heading for the downed Deathwish, as the little one's spark called out for her mother.

Meanwhile, Ratchet had finished what he could. Not it was only a matter of time for Starfire's systems to repair themselves.

Deathwish growled and snapped at Luckywing before knowing who it was. She then nuzzled her daughter and kept watch over her.

Meanwhile, Jinx and Gizmo spoke but soon there words turned each other angry at one another.

Starfire's system's started repairing themselves.

Gizmo and Jinx were getting in a heated argument, and Hotshot sent the two outside before they scared the sparklings. The two brothers, hating one another but respecting the sparklings, took their argument outside.

Meanwhile, Optimus watched as Starfire's systems started to repair themselves more quickly than it had previously.

Deathwish, viciously protective of her only offspring, watched as little Luckywing slept, snuggled up against the older femme. In fact, the fact that Jinx and Gizmo had brought their fight outside made Deathwish even more protective of the young femme.

The argument began turning more heated. Then Jinx backed down and ran off before he could take his anger out on the others.

Meanwhile, Starfire onlined herself a bit curious of what was going on.

Luckywing stirred and woke up. She looked up at her mother and smiled. The older femme allowed Luckywing to wander a bit to stretch her joints but when Luckywing tried to return Gizmo blocked her and took her back inside. Enraged, Deathwish fired off a single shot at Gizmo's back causing him to drop the youngling. At least the shot did paralyze him. The youngling ran back to her mother and hid under her.

Gizmo shrunk away as he did not want to fight the pissed off femme. IT was one thing to face his pissed off brother, but Gizmo had learned long ago not to fight a pissed off femme as he had been temporarily paralyzed by Safire several times. Gizmo went back inside, allowing the femme to realize that he no longer was a threat.

Starfire, though online, still was having difficulty sitting up, and her father was there, helping her along, and Gizmo, her sparkmate was on his way.

Gizmo walked back into med bay and helped Starfire sit up. Once the femme was sitting she asked what was going on, Gizmo, not the one liking to talk about things that happened, looked to Optimus hoping he could tell her.

Meanwhile, Both Deathwish and Luckywing where running around outside by the time it started to storm.

Optimus began to slowly update Starfire on what had happened, being careful not to overload her already fried circuits. Gizmo stood quietly by, helping his sparkmate to sit up and listen while Optimus told the minimum amount of info to his daughter.

Deathwish and Luckywing exchanged glances. Deathwish, realizing the storm was not a good thing for a sparkling to be out in, began to look for some kind of shelter, not realizing that she had found the same cave where Jinx now slept, trying to cool off from the argument with Gizmo.

Starfire listened to her father talk and was shocked by what she heard.

Luckywing ran up to her father while Deathwish watched. She then turned around and walked off sitting down in between the cave and Autobot base.

Luckywing watched her mother as it started to rain, thunder, and lightning.

Soon, too soon, Jinxster and Wildbreaker came into the med bay and were ecstatic to see their parents. Starfire hugged the twins, happy to see them again, and Gizmo smiled and hugged his family as Optimus watched, knowing that at least this little family was safe.

Jinx felt a small bit of warmth close to his spark. He slowly woke up to find little Luckywing nuzzled up against him. Deathwish was still out the mouth of the cave, trying to figure out why Luckywing was so attached to jinx, having forgotten that Luckywing was Jinx's daughter.

Wildbreaker walked up to Optimus wanting him to hold her.

Not only was Deathwish trying to figure out Luckywing and Jinx, she was trying to keep away from the other Autobot's as she knew they hated her more then they hated Jinx.

Optimus, always a sucker for sparklings wanting to be held, scooped the little femme up and received lots of giggles and laughter in response.

Jinx was careful around Deathwish, thinking that at any point the femme could hurt little Luckywing, and so he guarded the little femme very protectively.

Slugbug had finally comeback online, though no one noticed as they were too busy with other things, and so Slugbug slipped outside completely unnoticed except by two bots, Riot and Trickster. Though they saw him, they were wary as they had seen what happened when he became possessed first hand, but thinking the Autobots still had their leader hostage. Riot and Trickster quickly reached out and grabbed the small white racer before anyone, including little Kryptonight and Zippy, knew he was gone.

Poor little Slugbug was thrown in a cage as Riot and Trickster took off. They would use this little one to get back at the Autobots. Slugbug, still a little out of it did not yet realize that he was in danger, and so he failed to send out a signal of any kind. Slugbug was now gone, part 1 of Riot and Trickster's plan done.

Wildbreaker smiled for a while until sensing something was wrong then she snuggled into Prime's chassis. Starfire, still unable to do much, picked up on what Wildbreaker was sensing.

Deathwish, upon seeing Riot and Trickster, took off and followed. When she caught up she spotted Slugbug and as the others landed Deathwish switched to Safire then landed.

Both mechs put Slugbug in room rather than a cage. They failed to notice Safire who snuck in to the room behind Slugbug. Riot walked off while Trickster stayed watch.

Starscream, who had been focused on something else, realized that something was wrong only when Kryptonight started to cry, as Kryptonight rarely cried. And about the only time Kryptonight did cry, it had something to do with Slugbug. Starscream began to panic. He looked at the berth where Slugbug should have been and did not see the little one. Starscream, angry at himself for missing his own little sparkling's departure alerted the base that Slugbug was missing.

Meanwhile, Trickster continued to watch the tired little sparkling, keeping his distance as he knew somewhat of what the little one was capable of, though he was less careful than he should have been as Trickster thought it was because they had both last time, not realizing that the one they had was the direct source of the possession. Nevertheless, Trickster kept an optic on the little one, for this little piece of bait was going to bring the no good Autobots.

All the while, Jinx was awake enough to see Deathwish take off after something. He was not sure what she was going after, but Jinx knew Deathwish never did anything without a reason. Jinx noticed that Luckywing had nuzzled closer to him. Something was going on and he could tell it must have dealt with a sparkling as the sparklings seemed to react the worst to it. Little did Jinx know what his teammates had done to the "poor, innocent" Slugbug.

Safire stayed in hiding trying to get Slugbug's attention. She knew he could defend himself if need be but it was always safer to have an adult around, just in case something went wrong.

Meanwhile, Jinx took Luckywing inside before leaving and following Safire's spark. The only problem was, not only were Riot and Trickster after the Autobots but they were also after Jinx for being a traitor.

Slugbug was still recovering as he had been possessed many times recently, something his little body was not used to. He could hear someone calling for him to wake up, but he was too weak at the moment. Slugbug did reach out with his spark to see who was calling him, and he recognized Safire, but then his spark reached out farther, and he could feel Jinx coming. Slugbug knew Safire and Jinx were walking right into a trap, and so the little one gathered his spark back up and simply waited. Safire was concerned, as it looked like nothing was happening, but a small, sweet voice in the back of her processor let her know that Slugbug knew exactly what he was doing and that they needed to remain here for a while longer.

Meanwhile, Jinx felt something weird reach into his spark and then leave. Someone somewhere knew his spark and knew he was coming. It was not Safire, as he would have recognized her spark, but this one not only offered comfort, but a warning. Jinx was on full alert as he continued to follow Safire's spark trail. Once arriving, Jinx realized that Safire and Slugbug were here, but they were waiting for him to attack Slugbug's captors. Jinx, realizing the trap, found another way in, and made his way toward the place where the two were. The pieces were set, it was soon time to spring the trap, but not on Jinx, but Riot and Trickster.

Safire hung her head and waited. She still didn't trust Jinx even if he changed his ways, he was still a heartless son-of-a-glitch.

Outside the room Jinx worked on the lock on the door but only set off an alarm and Riot and Time Traveler came running. Both mechs where shocked to see Jinx trying to help Slugbug and Safire. Time Traveler walked up to Jinx and grabbed his throat pinning him against the door.

Meanwhile, Gizmo felt bad for what he had said and went to find his brother not expecting what he was about to find.

Though Safire did not trust Jinx, she could see that Slugbug optics were starting to turn royal blue, even though he was asleep. Trickster had failed to notice the change, and got too close to the "sleeping" sparkling. As soon as Trickster got close enough, Slugbug onlined his optics, reached out and grabbed the old fool by the throat.

Trickster and Safire were both caught off guard, as Slugbug was usually such a peaceful bot, but as Slugbug continued to hold Trickster by the throat, the old horse passed out, as silently and as quickly as Slugbug struck. Safire even had some fear in her eyes as she looked into Slugbug's optics. The blue was a supernatural color, and had in some places, turned his optics green. But Safire was glad when Slugbug merely called her forth telling her exactly how to destroy the door.

Meanwhile, distracted from picking the lock, Jinx fought against both Riot and Time Traveler. Jinx, not sure why, threw Time Traveler against the door just as Safire busted it from the inside, and Time Traveler was out cold. Now it was Safire, Jinx, and Slugbug versus Riot. Riot tried calling Trickster out, but no one came.

Taking one look at the white sparkling, Riot soon realized why. Riot ran, but he did not get far as Slugbug had Jinx throw him so he could land on Riot's back. Before Riot knew what hit him, the little sparkling had temporarily offlined and paralyzed the horse underneath him. Jinx and Safire just stared in amazement, neither wanting to upset the little sparkling as they had no idea what he could be capable of. Slugbug's optics still burned blue and green as he threw Riot and Time Traveler in with Trickster, into the room that he and Safire had been trapped in. Jinx was confused, as was Safire, but neither wanted to upset the little sparkling and have him turn on them, and so both gently grabbed him and flew off before the knocked out horses could come back online.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were desperately looking for Slugbug, unaware that he had been captured. Starscream was berating himself for losing his precious sparkling, but had any of the Autobots been paying any attention, they would have realized he had been captured and taken away

Jinx handed Slugbug over to Safire and flew back to his base. Safire, not wanting to anger him, took Slugbug back to base. When she landed she let Slugbug free.

Jinx had a lot to think about as he returned to his rundown base. Between his evil side and the side which cared for Luckywing and Slugbug, as well as the other sparklings, Jinx was torn. And he was not sure as to which side of his would win his internal struggle.

As Safire set the little one free, she noticed his optics were once again dulled and yellow. She knew the little one was tired, but that did not explain why his little optics were dulled. Little did anyone realize that Slugbug had hated every second of the fight to save his little life back on the foreign planet, and so little Slugbug wandered off to a secret location and, seeing no one nearby, began to cry. He was not one to get emotional around others, but sensing that he was indeed alone, the little one let a torrent of emotions take over him.

Safire sighed and went outside being able to fell Deathwish trying to take over.

Meanwhile, Jinx had chosen to return to the way he used to be as he wouldn't have been trusted by the Autobots anyway.

With Jinx and Safire fighting internal struggles even though their paths were chosen, Slugbug sighed. He knew he could not save the universe, but he missed both Safire and Jinx. Unknown to the others, Slugbug had sensed a soft spot in both of them, one that drew the little bot to both of them, though he knew Deathwish and Jinx could kill him instantly, he felt safe with them. Slugbug pondered his own internal struggles as he had wanted peace so bad. He had tried to reach out to Jinx, just like Kryptonight had reached out to Gizmo, but Gizmo was more accepting than Jinx. And now little Slugbug felt torn, as he loved both Safire and Jinx almost like they were a second set of parents, but he shook his little head, sadly knowing in his spark that it would never happen.

The Liger (Deathwish) went back into the base to find Slugbug. She wanted to say sorry for all she had caused.

Deathwish had some trouble finding the little bot, as Slugbug was not the best hide and seeker at the base for no reason, but she soon found him as she felt a spark reach out for her. She watched as the little one was fighting his own internal battle.

Meanwhile, Slugbug, not noticing anyone coming, continued to cry. He had let so many people down. And he had hurt those mechs who had tried to kill him. He did not believe in fighting for the sake of fighting, and wanted nothing but peace. W_hy is the concept of peace so hard for the others to grasp_ wondered Slugbug as all he ever wanted was for everyone to live in peace and harmony.

Deathwish slipped into the tunnel and nuzzled the young mech, trying to comfort him. Even though Deathwish was evil it was motherly instinct to comfort a young one.

Slugbug was shocked to see Deathwish nearby. He was scared, but something about her felt vaguely familiar and so Slugbug let the liger near him. Slugbug knew deep inside that she could easily kill him, but he only hoped that she would not as she lay beside him trying to offer comfort.

Deathwish, upon sensing his fear, changed to Safire. She hoped he knew her now.

Slugbug, who had been fearful of Deathwish, now eagerly ran up to hug Safire. Slugbug, though he missed his parents, Starscream and Hotshot, was not quite ready to go back to them, as he had to rationalize in his mind why he had hurt those other saber horses. Slugbug just snuggled closely into Safire's side, hoping that she would not kill him, but keep him safe while he fought with his inner demons.

Meanwhile, Hotshot and Starscream, worried sick about their little sparkling were looking for him. Not knowing where he could be, Starscream sent Kryptonight out to find his brother, as Kryptonight and Snowseeker were the only ones who seemed to be able to find the little white racer when he went into his hiding moods.

Safire smiled and curled up around him. She put moved her tail so that it was covering Slugbug's lap and chest as well as touching her own nose. She then fell into a light recharge but listened for anything that could hurt Slugbug.

Safire did not realize it at the time, but Slugbug was a very picky little sparkling. He refused to go to many a mech and femme due to his pickiness. Slugbug had a hard time with Starfire, and Slugbug wanted absolutely nothing to do with Ironhide or Prowl. Slugbug's trust in Safire was special to say none the least, as he slid into recharge, feeling safe with her watching over him.

Meanwhile, KN and Snowseeker looked for the little one, but only halfheartedly as both knew why Slugbug was off on his own. KN had informed Snowseeker of what the twin had felt over his bond and both understood why little Slugbug was missing. And so the two played, knowing exactly where Slugbug was, but not going to disturb him, as Slugbug would return when he was ready.

Safire awoke moments later and sniffed the air. She could smell someone or something she didn't like but knowing she was safe and not wanting to disturb Slugbug, she slipped asleep again.

Slugbug did not stir, feeling comforted by Safire's presence. But Slugbug had failed to notice that his little spark had once again tried to reach out to Jinx. This was part of the disturbance Safire felt, but ignored as she was determined to keep the little one safe.

Jinx ignored Slugbug as he was busy with other matters.

Safire even tried reaching out to her sparkmate but got rejected. Sighing, the femme gave up and gave in to her dreams.

Slugbug was slightly hurt by the rejection, but he figured that time heals all wounds, and so he let it go and his spark concentrated on Safire, the one he was close to right now. And as his little spark worked on hers, she saw things in a new light. And though she was still loyal to her sparkmate, she saw that she was loved by the other Autobots, and that Starscream missed his oldest daughter so much. She never knew she was loved so much. She knew she had war prowess, but had never realized that even with that, the Autobots still accepted her. And now that Starscream was an Autobot as well, the feeling was even more pronounced.

Safire got up and picked the sleeping Slugbug up. He needed to see someone.

Slugbug remained asleep as the possessions had taken so much out of his systems. On her way to the base, Safire ran into Kryptonight and Snowseeker, who followed her in, as it was their job to find Slugbug and bring him in, and so they followed the femme.

Safire pinned her ears back, saying Slugbug needed to talk to a old friend and that friend would hurt the others if they followed. She then walked out the base.

Kryptonight, understanding the most, nodded his head and let Safire and Slugbug go. Snowseeker did not like it, but KN's reassurance calmed the little one down. Safire would never allow Slugbug to get hurt and so the two left, leaving Safire to take off with Slugbug to see an old friend.

Safire flew to Jinx's base and stood outside waking Slugbug up. Telling him he need to speak with Jinx and if it worked it might end the war for good.

Slugbug, slightly uncertain about where they were, soon realized that he had a real chance to create peace, as Slugbug was one of the few bots that jinx talked to, and not just commands, but really talked to. Slugbug smiled, hoping with his entire spark that with his help, he might bring a peaceful resolution to this whole war. Slugbug hugged Safire tightly before hopping off and heading into to speak with Jinx. Though most bots would be afraid, little Slugbug showed no fear, as he headed to complete his mission.

Jinx spied Slugbug and smiled. He greeted the small youngling and asked why he was there.

Meanwhile, Safire stayed outside on guard.

Slugbug was unsure exactly how to start, but he knew he needed to try and so Slugbug just started talking, not necessarily about peace and such issues, but telling his own story, about how he was born and how he almost died before his little life even began. Slugbug continued to talk about family and how he felt like he was often overlooked and ignored, even though it was not the case, he felt that way. Slugbug told about his struggle with fitting in and feeling like even his parents overlooked him.

Jinx sat and listened, understanding as he had felt so many of these emotions. And while Slugbug had loving parents and Jinx did not exactly have the best parents, the two connected on a deeper level of understanding, something that Jinx had been longing for. He did not really want to mean and cruel, but he felt rejected and like he never measured up. The two talked for quite a while, talking about things that only someone who had gone through it would understand. Jinx was starting to realize that he was not the only one out there who felt like he did, and Slugbug had helped the older saber horse realize it. And it was through this conversation that Jinx started to realize that maybe peace was truly an option and that if little Slugbug, an Autobot, could feel the way he did and still want peace, then maybe it was time to really give peace a chance. And maybe, just maybe, in changing, Safire would take him back, without fear.

Meanwhile, Safire continued to wait, she knew this conversation was important, and so she watched carefully, feeling something change inside her own spark. And she could feel the change coming from her sparkmate. Whatever Slugbug was doing, it was working, as even Safire felt it in her own spark.

Jinx knew Safire wouldn't take him back as way before either war began he was still the same as he was today. The older mech told Slugbug of his life when he was young and how his father would beat him till the point he could have offlined. He also spoke about the way Sabertron was before the war and how it looked like Earth crossed with Cybertron.

Slugbug listened, allowing the older mech to express himself, something he had never felt comfortable in doing until now. Jinx was amazed as he felt compelled to talk to this little sparkling, whose optics showed wisdom well beyond his years. Jinx also felt that Slugbug was not judging him or anything that he had done. Jinx began to break down and cry, something he had not done since he was very, very young, and Slugbug went up to hug the old mech, giving comfort.

Jinx felt his cold, cruel, and sadistic side melt away as the little white racer spoke with the black stallion. Jinx could almost feel the "ice" around his spark/heart melt. This little bot, in an act of pure love had reached out to the untouchable, the unlovable, the rejected, the unwanted. Jinx, though still battling his inner demons, had found acceptance and love through the simple gestures of a Transformer sparkling. i Maybe, just maybe, /i thought Jinx i maybe I could find this kind of acceptance with others if I just allowed myself to. /i

Slugbug smiled, saying nothing, as he knew it was not needed, as his actions had spoken volumes. Slugbug knew that while Jinx would always battle his inner demons, with loving and caring friends, Jinx would have the support he needed to fight those demons. There was always hope, and that is what was echoed through little Slugbug's actions.

Sadly Trickster had found Jinx and Slugbug. Now it was a matter of time before he could make Jinx snap.

Meanwhile, Safire, upon sensing Trickster, contacted Slugbug warning him of the danger.

Slugbug took the warning and let go of the black stallion. Jinx was concerned until he saw Slugbug's yellow optics burn bright blue. Jinx went on alert, as something was coming. Slugbug stood by Jinx's side, as he wanted to not only help the old war horse, but also remind the stallion that there are alternatives to fighting.

Safire was worried for little Slugbug as he had failed to come out of the hideout. Safire then felt a sharp pulse from Slugbug, and knew why he had not come out, he was possessed once again. Safire could only wonder how a sparkling so determined on creating peace could be such a deadly fighter.

Meanwhile, Trickster had entered, as he was the only one left of the trio who had not been nearly killed by Slugbug's last attack. Riot was still paralyzed and Time Traveler had two broken legs. Trickster just stared at the two, not knowing who to attack first, not realizing the sparkling was once again possessed. Trickster had never seemed to learn that the little white racer's yellow optics only burned blue when he was possessed, but that was one advantage that Slugbug still had. Jinx and Trickster squared off, the little white sparkling standing by Jinx's side. Slugbug knew something Trickster did not, but the little sparkling only could wait and see what happened, only helping out if he was truly needed.

Jinx knew there where alternatives to fighting but with a mech like Trickster there was no such thing as backing down from a fight.

Trickster was the first to make a move. He growled and lunged at his son. Jinx, in self defense, jumped at the older saber horse, using his claws to dig into the other's side.

The grey and black saber horse let out a deep, pain filled, roar. When both mechs turned to face each other again the wounds became visible.

Meanwhile, Safire watched in horror. She may not like Jinx as more than a friend but she still cared for him.

Slugbug watched silently, as he knew this battle was one Jinx would have to fight on his own. Little Slugbug was only in there should he be needed, but otherwise he would not fight. Primus had let the little sparkling know it was his job to help heal, heal what they little one did not know, but he was there to heal something.

As the two stallions fought, Jinx felt compelled, to tell his father exactly how he felt. The anger and bitterness came flowing out. Rage engulfed the two as they fought the two spewing insults at each other while Jinx continued to talk about what a failure Trickster had been as a father to him. This enraged the older stallion all the more, as Trickster had never told anyone, but his father figure had not been much of a father to him either.

Safire came in to see Slugbug sitting silently watching the fight. Safire was worried about the sparkling, but she could see something she had never seen before, Slugbug had a blue light around him, protecting him. Safire tried to rush in and help, but she was stopped by Slugbug, who had not move other than to put his little hand out. She looked at him curiously until she felt his voice inside her. _This is Jinx's fight, he must do this on his own_. And then she understood.

Even though she understood she wasn't loosing Luckywing's father and so blindly the mare got in the middle of the stallions causing Trickster to back off. Both mare and stallion started at one another, neither one moving or looking away.

Jinx stood there, shocked, had his mate just got in the middle of two fighting stallions or had he lost his mind?

Jinx, though surprised at first, got back in the fight, Safire helping out as she could. Unknown to both, Slugbug still sat there, a smile of tranquility plastered on his little faceplate. Yes the fight was brutal, but things were being healed, and it was his job to make sure that everything that he had been sent to heal was healed.

Trickster, caught off guard, lunged at Safire, as she had pissed off the old stallion, but before trickster could reach Safire, jinx jumped in and bit his father in the neck, right near the spine. the bite was not enough to cause paralysis, but Trickster could feel the that his legs and body were losing feeling. Trickster stumbled about trying to keep fighting, but the two horses were too much for the old stallion, and when he fell, he failed to get up.

Safire and Jinx looked at each other, and then at the old horse who was unable to get up from the ground. Both had forgotten about little Slugbug, who all of the sudden reappeared in front of the two of them. Slugbug, having compassion, put the injured old horse out of his misery with merely a touch, but not before Trickster apologized and told his son that he loved him. Jinx, though hurt, forgave his father, and watched as the old horse passed away peacefully.

And while Safire and Jinx were still reeling from everything, Slugbug slowly and quietly snuck up and placed a hand on each, right where their spark/heart would be. It was time to finish what the little one had been sent here to start, the healing process. Both Safire's and Jinx's eyes were opened, as the healing process began. Even little Luckywing down on earth could feel it. It had really begun.

Jinx pulled away from Slugbug not wanting to change. He wanted to stay the way he was minus the fighting. The old war horse walked off only leaving a broken down Safire and a dead father.

But little did everyone know, Trickster wasn't dead as his spark hadn't been removed. The old stallion still lived, his spark began to burn bright again but it was invisible to Slugbug and Safire.

Slugbug left, everything had gone wrong. And while it may have appeared that Trickster had died, it was not so. The old horse was good at playing dead, and not even Slugbug knew it. And while their backs were turned, Trickster got up and walked off, things were definitely not going the right way.

Slugbug fled the scene. He was crushed. He cussed and swore – something he had never done before. He wanted Primus to just come and kill him because he was so stupid. How could he have believed Jinx? How could he have trusted Safire? Slugbug sped off before Safire could even stop him.

Slugbug went deep into the wilderness, far away from anyone else. He was deeply hurt, so deeply hurt that somehow, he managed to turn off his own locator. Now no one would come looking for him or find him. He began to think that he should have just died at childbirth as all he did was cause pain to those around him. His confidence had been shattered, and, in failure, the little one found a dark cave. In the cave were Time traveler and Riot. Slugbug fixed there injuries, then disappeared. The two horses looked at each other, and then went after the brat. They would teach him. Slugbug, not caring what happened to him, allowed the horses to take him. He felt so awful that even the beatings they gave him did not hurt as much as the pain in his spark.

Kryptonight began to flip out on earth, as he could feel the pain. Slugbug was missing, and in pain. The worst part for KN was that he could not find him to save his twin. It did not look good for little Slugbug, as he tried to sleep on the hard ground, his white chassis covered in dirt and dents, energon leaking from fresh wounds. Yes, Slugbug was wondering what it would be like to join the Matrix, but he could not bring himself to do it.

Safire had followed Slugbug as she still trusted him but he needed to give up on Jinx. He was just a lost cause. The mare began talking to Slugbug, telling him it wasn't his fault Jinx was a lost cause. She also said he hadn't failed her he tried his best and that's all he could do and it wasn't worth going to the matrix over.

Slugbug, his body full of dents and dings looked up at Safire, having failed to realize that she had followed him and had taken out both Riot and Time Traveler. Slugbug just looked up at her and told her he just wanted to go home as he missed his family. _Goodbye, Jinx_ thought Slugbug, _only you can decide what you will choose. Until then, goodbye_. And with thought in his spark, he climbed on Safire to head home to earth, as he missed his family dearly.

Safire galloped to the end of the planet then out to space. By the time Safire reached the base her body had overheated ran out of energon. She contacted ahead to Starscream telling him to come get Slugbug.

Starscream came outside and saw both Safire and Slugbug passed out on the grass. Both were online but had been overexerted. Starscream had energon tears in his optics as he carried both Safire and Slugbug into the base. Starscream set Safire down in her favorite corner while Starscream just held onto precious little Slugbug, as if his life depended on it. Starscream had been so worried about his precious little sparkling, and now there was great relief as Slugbug had returned, injured, but alive.

Safire curled up and fell into recharge hoping that they would never see Trickster again. Sadly she was mistaken. Trickster lived and Jinx was still evil but who's not to say Jinx can help the Autobots?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. I do not own idea for phantom zone, idea related to Superman, and is owned by DC comics. Evil Angel, Recon, Skytaker, Kalfa, Toxic Mixup, Sinner, Gizmo, Safire, Skyfire, Jinx, Deathwish, Sparker, Pistol, Replace, Accident, Breaker, Nightwish, Jinxster, Wildbreaker, Luckywing, Time Traveler, Metalblast, Niagana, Spitfire, and Starfire are the creations of :icondeathwish50777:. Purplehaze, Kryptobug, Nightsky, Windstorm, Thunderstorm, Snowstorm Kryptonight, Slugbug, Snowseeker, Blueblazer, Minutemade, Redlightning, Purplerain, Luckycharms, Blueblazer, Flasher, Roadrash, and Hurricane are my little creations. This was collaboration between Deathwish50777 and myself, and may contain creations by one and/or both of us not mentioned here in this paragraph. Does contain mild slash, but nothing blatant and M preg, also contains bits of incest and rape. No like – no read. And if you read this story on Deathwish50777's page, you don't have to read it here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Some time had passed since Slugbug had tried to get Jinx to be an Autobot, but Slugbug and his brother Kryptonight had learned that you can't change someone who does not want to be changed. And since things had calmed down, neither Slugbug nor Kryptonight had been possessed by Primus for some time.

Kryptonight, Luckywing, Slugbug, and Hurricane were starting to go through changes, changing from sparklings to younglings, and they were starting to deal with new issues. Not issues in dealing with bedtime and curfews and such, but their sparks and their bodies were changing.

Meanwhile, Gizmo and Starfire were raising their twins Jinxster and Wildbreaker. Jinxster was one who tried to get into every kind of trouble. His sister on the other hand enjoyed playing with Purplerain and Aquaformer, though Wildbreaker was not fond of Blueblazer as the little femme tended to have a "better-than-thou" attitude, though where it came from no one knew, as both her parents, Sideswipe and Blurr (both Armada) were very nice.

And ever since Slugbug tried getting Jinx to change, they only had one run in with the stallion's father- Trickster. Which turned Luckywing against older and larger mechs as that memory would always be with her. Other than that, it remained peaceful and normal. Heck, even Gizmo was learning to behave around the others, except for when he was with Sunny and 'Sides.

Luckywing was content playing with the other sparklings as it kept her mind off her mother being gone. Safire had to return home to keep her second family in check. But when everything was calm, the older mare would stop in but now that was becoming less and less possible.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Gizmo took turns helping Safire out and taking Wildbreaker and Jinxster to their home world. Both sparklings where absolutely in love with their home world. Many times that asked to live there but Starfire would decline with the same old reason- It was too dangerous. Eventually the sparklings stopped asking and tried playing with Luckywing but like that old saying, "three's a crowd", the older filly would leave them to play alone.

But as much as Luckywing felt left out by the young sparklings, she felt herself starting to be drawn toward a particular youngling, Slugbug. Slugbug who had just as much if not more charisma now than when he was younger caused the little filly's spark to skip a jolt and flutter. And though Luckywing did not know it yet, Slugbug felt the same every time he was around her. In fact, for as wild as Luckywing could be, Slugbug was calm and was about the only bot on the base that could calm Luckywing down and get her to listen. And since she had started focusing on Slugbug, Luckywing did not quite miss her mother as much.

Kryptonight, slightly older than Slugbug was starting to also feel a twinge in his spark, but not for Luckywing, but for Hurricane, and the feeling was mutual. Slugbug was happy for his twin, as he learned that the two bigger bots had joined sparks not too long ago. But since Slugbug was not one to rush into things, he took things slower with Luckywing, who was still frightened by larger mechs, only going near Optimus, Starscream, or Hotshot if necessary and if with Slugbug.

Meanwhile, Snowseeker and Starscream and Hotshot's other sparklings were growing older, but were still in the sparkling stage. Zippy/Izach had learned to walk and was starting to talk in his human form, while his sparkling side was growing as well.

Starfire and Gizmo were enjoying their two sparklings, though Gizmo did want to have more, but waited to bring it up as Starfire was not yet ready to have more. Gizmo had gone to talk to Optimus and had learned a lot of very valuable advice, especially in dealing with fatherhood and sparkmates.

Yes, Luckywing enjoyed being with Slugbug and enjoyed being in his presence but that empty feeling still haunted her. The filly forgot all about it when Slugbug was near but when he left it came right back. As Luckywing waited to see her friend again she also waited to see her mother and father as both hadn't been around to see her for a very long time.

While Gizmo learned about fatherhood and sparkmates he also learned how to deal with femme's, Safire and Starfire in particular as they could be the most deadly he's ever come across. One thing he learned was to never force Starfire to do something she didn't want to do as it normally had a effect on her trust as she had developed a few trust issue's in her life time. No, they where nothing like Luckywing's it was only fear, all Saber Horses had a fear that was connected to how they acted. For example, Starfire's fear is of the dark- Why? Because on her home world that is when all rapes and beatings took place. Another example, Safire's fear; going full speed and being chained or held back from something or someone. Why? Because as a sparkling and youngling she had been chained, raped, and beaten, all at once and the whole, being held back thing, was just her wanting to run free.

Slugbug, feeling the flutter in his spark was planning on seeking out little Luckywing and ask her a question, now that it was obvious to him that She was meant to be his sparkmate. And he figured that once he sparkbonded with her, she would be able to feel his presence no matter where they were. No, he was not trying to replace her mother or father, but he was trying to offer her his comfort that would be with her even if he could not be physically present with her, and after seeking ideas from Kryptonight, Starscream, Hotshot, and Optimus, Slugbug set out to see if Luckywing would agree to be his sparkmate.

Gizmo was amazed, as he never knew that Optimus Prime knew so much. But after having dealt with Niagana and Starfire, Optimus had much information to give his young son-in-law. And Gizmo not only got valuable information from Optimus, but also from Starscream, who single-handedly raised probably one of the most deadly saber horse femmes in the universe, Safire. Gizmo, who was not always that bright but not really stupid either, realized the value of what the two were telling him, and he took all the info to heart, as he did not want to end up on the wrong end of a mistake. And even though Gizmo wanted more sparklings, he was not going to force Starfire to do anything she did not want to do.

And when Gizmo returned to his sleeping sparkmate and sparklings, he just smiled, lay down, and curled up next to her, knowing that the best thing for him to do was protect her and their little family. And soon Gizmo, snuggled up against his mate and sparklings, fell into recharge. Starfire opened one eye, surprised at how quietly her mate had returned and grateful that he had chosen not to wake her up to bug her about more sparklings. Starfire wanted more sparklings, just not right now, and now that Gizmo understood that, she smiled and returned to recharge, not knowing how or why Gizmo had changed, but very happy to see it.

Luckywing slipped into a tunnel then out of the base, running to where she knew her father was. The filly nuzzled her father's side and curled up beside him. She hoped Slugbug would still be able to find her.

Jinx was shocked to see his daughter again, thinking she hated him or was afraid of him. But no, here she was resting with him and waiting. What she was waiting for, he didn't know but he knew she was waiting.

Meanwhile, Jinxster woke up and climbed on to his daddy, Gizmo. The older stallion looked at his son and smiled. He knew what he wanted so he fixed it for him and fed the little one. Once finished, Gizmo put Jinxster with his sister and mother. The older stallion then went to find his brother as he needed to talk to him.

Slugbug was looking for Luckywing when Kryptonight pointed to one of Slugbug's favorite tunnels. Slugbug silently thanked his twin and headed off, detecting Luckywing's energy signature and was soon outside the base. Slugbug looked around before spotting Luckywing with Jinx. Slugbug approached cautiously, as he did not want Jinx to feel that the little youngling was a threat to Luckywing or the older horse. However, when Luckywing spotted Slugbug as he held back, she ran up to him and gave him a great big hug and a kiss. Jinx was a little surprised, as he did not realize that Luckywing and Slugbug had recognized each other as sparkmates. Jinx was a little skeptical until Slugbug returned the gesture, and began talking softly to both Jinx and Luckywing, though mostly to Luckywing. Jinx watched amazed before he was caught off guard by little Slugbug.

"Would give me permission to bond with your daughter's spark?" Slugbug asked Jinx, who was startled by the question.

It was just as much the question as it was the way Slugbug asked it. Jinx looked down at the little white and gold youngling. Obviously Slugbug was much more than met the optic, as Jinx had seen a lot of it firsthand. And, believing that Slugbug would be good for Luckywing, Jinx gave Slugbug his blessing. Luckywing, touched, could hardly wait, and as the two got closer, Jinx was able to witness what he had not seen before, a mutual sparkbond. Slugbug opened his chest plates while Luckywing opened hers, both exposing their sparks, hers blue like normal sparklings, but Slugbug's was pure white and was almost too bright to look at. And when the two combined, there was a powerful display.

Gizmo, having come out to see and talk to his brother was also a witness to the bright sparkbonding. Unsure who was bonding, Gizmo got closer, but it was not until both sparks were back in their respective chambers that Gizmo saw who had bonded and who he was looking for. Jinx had a smile on his face as he realized his daughter had now just bonded to such a wonderful mech, Slugbug. And having thanked Jinx, the two left as Gizmo approached, mouth agape. Jinx gave him a look and Gizmo shut his mouth before he remembered what he needed to talk to Jinx about.

Luckywing raced back to base, excited over what had just happened. The older filly ran straight for Optimus to tell him what happened.

Meanwhile, Gizmo began talking to his brother about joining up with the Autobots and ending the saber horse war. All Gizmo got for a reply was a deep gash in his side. "I'll never join the Autobots, but I will keep the peace" Jinx said before walking off leaving Gizmo dumbfounded.

Slugbug had a little trouble keeping up with Luckywing but managed to keep up with her as the two popped into Optimus's office. Optimus looked down at the younglings, wanting to know what exactly their excitement was all about. Luckywing was a little shy around Optimus, so Slugbug quietly told Optimus the news about the two little ones being sparkmates. Optimus was surprised, as he had never realized just how close the two were. Optimus asked how Slugbug's twin was and Optimus was surprised to learn from Slugbug that Kryptonight was sparkmates with Hurricane. Optimus tried to hide the shock in his faceplate, but it was hard to hide something from the perceptive Slugbug, who said nothing. Optimus smiled and let the two go on their way.

Meanwhile, Gizmo limped into the med bay after the fight with his brother. Gizmo did not realize that Slugbug had already tried to ask Jinx to join, only to be left sparkbroken when Jinx said no. Bus since Jinx agreed to keep the peace for now, Gizmo was happy.

Luckywing raced to one of the tunnel's that headed back to a cave outside of base. Unknown to the femme, that's where her father had headed with his group. When the femme emerged in the cave, the rebels snickered and approached her already having a plan on what to do to her. Before the group could do anything, Jinx appeared over his daughter; snarling at his group.

Meanwhile, Gizmo was about ready to walk into the med bay but at the last possible second he turned away and went to his and Starfire's room.

Slugbug having followed the femme thanked Jinx by nodding before grabbing Luckywing and disappearing back into the tunnel. Trickster was pissed as he wanted to interface with that little femme, but once Jinx made it clear that the little one was under his protection, Trickster wondered why, not realizing that the little femme was Trickster's own granddaughter.

Luckywing, having felt scared and overwhelmed, snuggled into Slugbug's comforting chassis in a tunnel far from where they had been. And as they cuddled together, both felt strange yet pleasant feelings running through their systems. And wanting more pleasant feelings, the two young sparkmates did not realize that they were heading toward an interfacing session.

Meanwhile, as Gizmo headed to his and his sparkmate's room, Starfire noticed the big gash on Gizmo's side. Angry, Starfire got up and used her own set of skills to repair her sparkmate. She was not mad at Gizmo, as he had merely gone outside to talk to his brother. What she was mad at was the reaction that had occurred to whatever Gizmo had said. But after the anger subsided, and since Starfire had sent Wildbreaker and Jinxster to Optimus to watch, Starfire began showing signs that Gizmo would be an idiot to ignore. Gizmo had waited for this moment since the twins were born, when his sparkmate would show him she would be receptive to his advances and take the chance that she might get pregnant again.

Luckywing was still afraid of being forced to interface with a mech but she didn't want the sensations to stop and she trusted Slugbug.

Meanwhile, after a short interfacing session Starfire went to find Luckywing so she could be with her when her sister came in. As she looked she wasn't prepared to see what she was going to see.

Slugbug was very gentle and followed Luckywing's lead, allowing Luckywing to control the pace. And as the wonderful sensations continued, Luckywing gently encouraged Slugbug to continue. She realized that he was not forcing her, and she was actually enjoying the loving experience, and soon both were surprised as their interfacing cover panels moved aside, revealing their interfacing areas - Slugbug's cable and Luckywing's port. And slowly, Slugbug inserted is cable gently into Luckywing, allowing Luckywing to get used to the large cable.

And as Luckywing coached Slugbug to continue, the two little younglings were so involved with each other that they failed to see Starfire find them. Starfire was shocked to say the least as she stood still and watched the two as they both released their sparks and bonded and merged their sparks. Only Luckywing's underdeveloped chamber prevented them from creating sparklings at this point, though Starfire was absolutely shocked and embarrassed about walking in on the two. And after the interface, Slugbug and Luckywing took notice of Starfire, and though she was embarrassed and shocked, the two just laughed, as it was kind of funny.

"Never mind your safe" She said covering her optics and walking away. That was something she hadn't walked in on for a while. The mare knew what she needed to know but she forgot to ask Luckywing if she wanted to see her mom. Oh, well it can be a surprise.

Meanwhile, Safire began landing a good space away from the base so she wouldn't be picked up as a Decepticon trying to land. Once the mare landed she limped towards the base, knowing Starfire would be there.

After the interfacing session, Luckywing's systems had yet to cool down and she soon pounced again on Slugbug, who was more than happy to let her get away with the surprise. The only problem was, that since they had bonded, Luckywing's body had sped up it's changing over, and was now able to carry a sparkling, though neither youngling knew it yet, as they sparkbonded and spark merged again. And once they were finished, they ran off to join Kryptonight and Hurricane as those two had important information for Slugbug and Luckywing, something that Starfire had forgotten to share.

Meanwhile, Starfire went out to meet her injured sister, Safire. Jinxster had gone with his mother Starfire while Wildbreaker had decided to stay with her father and grandfather. Hurricane and Kryptonight were in with Wildbreaker, Gizmo, and Optimus, expecting little Slugbug and Luckywing to be along at any moment, as it was a momentous occasion. Even Starscream and Hotshot were in the room with their brood, as it had been a long time since they had seen Safire.

Luckywing, antsy from sensing her mother hurried to where KN and Hurricane where. Once there, she waited for the news, even though she was already bouncing up and down on her toes from being so happy.

Safire and Starfire nuzzled one another before the younger mare helped her sister get closer to the base. As they walked, Safire told her sister about everything that had went on on her home world. Some news was good, other was not so good. For example she had managed to fix parts of Sabertron but in the process she was injured and sent to Time Traveler, who had been sent to Sabertron to spy, to be fixed. Only to be raped and repaired wrong. Thus being why her rear leg was broken, again.

Slugbug and Luckywing both waited for the arrival of Safire, as Slugbug could sense the femme too. Luckywing just grabbed Slugbug from behind and gave him a big bear hug, as she was so excited to see her mother and to introduce Slugbug as her sparkmate. Slugbug, a little squished said nothing, as he understood how Luckywing felt. Kryptonight laughed until Hurricane sent a strong message across their bond to "Shut up." Optimus, meanwhile, just "rolled his eyes" and hoped that Safire would come soon. Starscream said nothing.

And as Starfire helped her sister back to the base, Prowl and Jazz, seeing the two femmes, offered to help them into the base. And though Safire was injured, there was one place she wanted to go first, as it was important. And so with help from Starfire, and Gizmo as well as Hotshot, who took over so that Prowl and Jazz could remain guarding the base, Safire limped her way to Prime's office. And though, in her condition, she should have gone to the med bay first, there was someone she wanted to see so much that she wanted to see this one even before she got fixed by Ratchet.

Once Safire stepped thru the door, Luckywing ran to her mother and latched on to her neck. The mare smiled and sat on her haunches, putting Luckywing on the ground who ran back to Slugbug asking him to tell her mother the good news with her. She dragged Slugbug up to her mother, with a excited look in her young optics.

Meanwhile, Starfire stayed behind her sister and watched the touching meeting. She missed her sister but one thought went thru her mind, i _Great, now I get pushed out of the picture again_. /i

Slugbug did not like to be dragged, and so went along willingly to tell Safire the news, but Slugbug noticed that Starfire was feeling "down." And once Luckywing informed her mother of the good news, Slugbug merely nodded, kissed Luckywing and Safire really quick, before excusing himself for a moment. Luckywing, excited to see her mother, let Slugbug go. When Slugbug found Starfire outside the room he gave her a huge unexpected hug. Starfire just looked at him, as she never understood how no matter who was feeling bad, Slugbug always found them, and it cheered her up to know that it had not diminished even with having a sparkmate.

And once Gizmo arrived to see his mate, Slugbug hugged Starfire one more time before running back to his sparkmate who was calling him, as Luckywing was feeling strange. Gizmo, not understanding what happened just looked at his sparkmate, who was feeling slightly better and explained about Slugbug being someone who sought out those who needed comfort and she told him that she felt left out. And realizing what was going on, Gizmo helped his sparkmate get up and go in the room, as she did not realize that she was expected in their as well.

Safire transformed into her robot mode, reveling all the hell she had been thru. Starfire walked up to Safire and gave her a quick hug before dragging Gizmo into the room.

Meanwhile, Luckywing waited to speak to Slugbug and when she got the chance she did her best to tell him how she was feeling.

Safire, being able to hear everything Luckywing was saying, was worried as she knew exactly what was going on. She knew Slugbug and Luckywing where sparkmates but she didn't think Luckywing's body would be ready to handle a sparkling.

Little Luckywing was excited yet worried as she feared what might happen. Slugbug listened and offered comfort the best he could. Luckywing purred as Slugbug held her tightly yet gently. Slugbug wondered to himself what he should do. He knew how to raise a sparkling, thanks to his siblings, he knew how to handle them thanks to all the babysitting, but as for the creating and sparking them, that was where Slugbug had no idea what to do, and so Slugbug decided to talk to Optimus the moment he had a chance.

Safire was severely injured, but Starfire and Gizmo were there to help her make it to the med bay. Luckywing, wanting to go with her mother, asked if she could go alone and Slugbug nodded, understanding that Luckywing wanted to spend time with her mother. And once Luckywing left, it was time for Slugbug to talk to Optimus. Hurricane and Kryptonight had left a while ago, so the only ones left in the room were Slugbug and Optimus.

Gizmo placed Safire on a medical berth while Starfire went to inform Ratchet and Red Alert about Safire.

Meanwhile, little Luckywing stayed by her mother's side, keeping her distance from Gizmo. Safire snarled at Gizmo, which was enough to tell him to give her and Luckywing so space. So while Safire and Luckywing waited, little Luckywing talked with Slugbug thru their bond.

Slugbug sent calming pulses to his mate while he talked with Optimus. Optimus was surprised to hear Slugbug's questions, as usually Slugbug is so confident and wise for his age, but what was going on soon made Optimus realize that even though Slugbug and Luckywing were only younglings, they were quickly entering the realm of adult situations. Optimus talked with the calm racer, knowing that while he appeared calm on the outside, the little racer was a nervous wreck on the inside worrying about his sparkmate and her health.

Meanwhile in the med bay, Luckywing felt her sparkmate's calming pulses and calmed down. Safire looked at her daughter with concern in the older mare's eyes. Luckywing asked what was wrong and Safire expressed her concern about Luckywing having a sparkling at her age. Luckywing, not believing that she could be pregnant, just said she had been tired as of late as well as extremely horny. Safire was alarmed.

Just then Red and Ratchet came to help the two out. Red, who had a better rapport with Luckywing, led the youngling to a med bay berth near her mother while Ratchet went to work on Safire. Safire begged Red to check Luckywing out, as Safire feared her young daughter was pregnant and that the little one might hurt or kill her daughter. Red, though never having heard of a youngling this young being pregnant, obliged the older mare. Luckywing, feeling the calm loving pulses from her sparkmate, allowed the exam, if only to please her mother. And with the scan, Red found something no one expected; Luckywing was carrying a little sparkling.

Safire looked to Red for the answer even though she wasn't ready for it. When she found out her daughter was in fact carrying she fell silent and looked away. The mare was shocked, there was no way that was possible not at Luckywing's age.

Meanwhile, Luckywing pulsed the news to her mate. She was scared yet happy at the same time. She looked over at her mother hoping to get more comfort from her but Safire refused to look at her daughter.

Slugbug told the news to Optimus, who was shocked and concerned. Slugbug was happy yet concerned at the same time and continued talking to "grandpa Optimus" about what he and his young sparkmate should do. Optimus did not know the answer, but said he would be here to help as needed.

Luckywing felt her sparkmate be happy for her, but that did not ease the worry. Luckywing was worried as her mother refused to look at her. Luckywing was hurt. i_How could she do such a thing_ /i, Luckywing thought, and since Luckywing had become as familiar with the tunnels as Slugbug since Slugbug was her mate, Luckywing escaped unnoticed. Red, who was quickly checking over Safire, swore when he realized the little one was gone. Safire looked over, not believing the medic, and was shocked when her own little one seemingly vanished into thin air. Luckywing was scared and crying and there was only one bot she wanted right now - Slugbug - and she was going to find him as she desperately needed comfort and love.

Safire hung her head and silently cried. All she was trying to do was keep her daughter safe and it back fired on her. The mare could feel Evil Angel's cold spark taking over, keeping her own spark safe from everything on the outside. The mare kept her gaze away from the medic's as she didn't want them to see her like this.

Meanwhile, Luckywing found Slugbug and ran up to him, clinging to her young love. She cried, as her mother was acting like she wanted nothing to do with her daughter.

Optimus just sat and watched as the two young ones held onto each other as if they were they only thing that they had left. Optimus felt sad as he realized that Luckywing really felt that Slugbug was all she had. Optimus reached out and embraced the two young ones. Luckywing was a little nervous, but relaxed when she realized that there was nothing to fear from Optimus. Optimus suggested that the two give Safire sometime and go tell Slugbug's parents about the good news.

Luckywing perked up. She had forgotten about Hotshot and Starscream. And so, dragging Slugbug behind her, the two scurried off into a tunnel to head to Starscream and Hotshot's quarters. Luckywing had forgotten that once she had a sparkmate that he had parents and siblings as well, and so, excited, Luckywing and Slugbug went to Starscream and Hotshot, hoping to find acceptance, like they had with Optimus.

Safire fled the med bay and the base, hoping to find acceptance with her own mate, Jinx. Once she was with her mate she talked to him telling him about Luckywing and everything else. Jinx only listened while comforting his mate.

Meanwhile, Luckywing went into Starscream and Hotshot's room and automatically ran up to Starscream latching on to the larger mech.

Starscream was shocked as Luckywing and Slugbug suddenly showed up out of nowhere. Starscream was confused by Luckywing's action until Slugbug told his parents that Luckywing was Slugbug's sparkmate, just like Hurricane was Kryptonight's sparkmate. Starscream said nothing while Hotshot passed out, not even knowing the more interesting news was yet to come.

Once Luckywing finally let go of Starscream, who loved giving her hugs and such, Slugbug finally announced to his parents that little Luckywing was expecting a sparkling. This time, Starscream joined his mate, passed out on the floor. Slugbug merely shrugged while Kryptonight and Hurricane joked with the two.

" 'Bug, you are the only mech I know who could ever make mom and dad pass out in the same conversation" Kryptonight said, and all laughed, including Luckywing, who felt good as she could tell Slugbug's family loved her dearly.

Meanwhile, as Safire sought comfort from her mate, Jinx, he explained the situation to her and how Slugbug had even asked him for their daughter's spark in bonding. Safire was surprised, as she had no idea that Slugbug was that responsible. Maybe, just maybe, things might be better than she thought. Jinx reassured her that they would be, so long as both Luckywing and Slugbug had support and encouragement. Safire just looked at Jinx with a confused look, having forgotten that she played just as much a role in helping the two as did anyone else. Jinx may not have been the brightest bulb on the tree, but what he said made sense.

Luckywing excused herself as she could feel her father's spark asking her to come to him for a while. The young one didn't want to disobey so she ran as fast as she could to the outside of the base. She slowed to a walk and headed to where Jinx and Safire where. Once there Luckywing walked up to her father and hugged him, silently crying as her mother had again turned her back to her.

Safire glanced back at her daughter and watched her, too upset to do much more. The mare was still mad over what had happened to her sparkling, even though she wasn't much older before the mechs tried to get her pregnant. She sighed and gave her daughter a big hug while her mate joined in.

After the embrace, Luckywing scurried out of the cave and made her way back to base. She whistled a little tune, completely unaware of Trickster and Lila's presence. That is until Lila snatched the young one; fleeing with her while Trickster went after the base.

Slugbug was concerned as his sparkmate had left to go see her parents and had not yet returned. Slugbug left the base, and headed to where Jinx and Safire were hiding. Slugbug felt a little bad as Safire gave him an angry look. Slugbug already felt bad enough for impregnating his little sparkmate. If he had only realized what was going on, little Slugbug would have stopped it. Jinx, realizing that Slugbug already felt bad enough, stopped Safire, before Slugbug asked about Luckywing. Safire and Jinx looked at Slugbug like he grew a third head. Slugbug explained that Luckywing never made it back. And the part that scared Safire and Jinx more was that Slugbug said he could feel it in his spark that Luckywing was in trouble. Jinx and Safire swore - there was only one horse that they could think of that would take little Luckywing - Trickster and his mate Lila. Jinx and Safire soon took off, with Slugbug in tow as he would be the only one who could tell where she was through their spark bond.

Lila, not realizing that Luckywing was pregnant or had a sparkmate, began to tie up the young femme in a very vulnerable position. Luckywing fought and fought, sending out pulses to her sparkmate as she did so. Luckywing could only hope that Slugbug came with help to rescue her and soon.

Unknown to all but Slugbug, Kryptonight came along, leaving a pregnant mate at the Autobot base. Kryptonight warned the base to prepare for attack from Trickster before flying out to join his brother and save little Luckywing.

Safire took a lead over her mate and Slugbug as this was all her fault. She hadn't meant to get mad at her daughter it just happened. The mare ignored her mate's pleading to slow down so he could keep up. As she kept galloping she kept an optic open for any danger as being this far ahead of the others could prove deadly.

Meanwhile, Lila left Luckywing like that and walked off. She headed to the mouth of the base, transformed, and took off.

While, Trickster attacked the base, Lila was aiming at Safire and was hell bent on killing her. If only she knew Evil Angel had other plans.

Slugbug was holding tightly on to Jinx's mane, and though this bothered the older stallion, he had little choice as Slugbug was leading him to the right place. Slugbug soon detected his brother overhead, but Kryptonight blasted ahead, unable to see Jinx and Slugbug. Slugbug only hoped that Kryptonight would be safe.

Kryptonight soared through the air in his seeker mode, and soon spotted Safire in the distance, and thinking that Slugbug and Safire were together, Kryptonight silently followed Safire, who soon turned into Evil Angel. Kryptonight knew that Safire and evil Angel were one in the same, and so Kryptonight kept a low profile and continued to follow the femme as they all headed into danger.

At the base, Hotshot and Starscream alerted Prime who blared the alarm that the base would be under attack. Trickster swore, not knowing how his plan was given away, but now that he was this far, he was committed to destroy the Autobots, not realizing how many he would face.

Jinx skidded to a stop to see his mate, Safire/Evil Angel, facing off against his own mother, Lila. Both femmes squared off before Lila got the idea to end this as fast as possible. The older mare, thrusted her speared tail into Evil Angel. Only getting a evil laugh from the younger mare. She crackled and ripped half of Lila's tail off and advancing towards the scared femme. Yes, now Evil Angel was the monster no one knew her to be as she preferred to kill her prey slowly letting them suffer.

Meanwhile, Luckywing was again being raped which was only adding on to her fear of mech's. She screamed and called out to Slugbug and Safire to save her.

Meanwhile, Trickster halted in his attack of the Autobot base and went back to his mate. Only, he wasn't prepared to see what he was about to see. When he got there, his mate was torn into shreds and the only culprit was Evil Angel, who stood covered in blood.

This monster named Evil Angel went after Trickster next. And as they fought they moved into the dark part of the woods where no one could find them.

Meanwhile, Jinx was shocked but suggested they kept going and forget about Evil Angel.

Slugbug, having united with his brother Kryptonight, transformed into KB in front of Jinx, Startling the old horse. That was, until Jinx figured out what had happened as the mech, who looked fully grown, continued to run toward Luckywing. Kryptonight let Slugbug lead as it was Slugbug's spark that knew where to go.

And suddenly, KB came upon Riot and Time traveler raping Luckywing. KB powered up and released a powerful jolt, startling and shocking both Time Traveler and Riot. Riot went after the blue and gold mech and was soon kayoed, but being older and wiser, Time Traveler watched, waiting for the right time, but before that time came, Jinx Launched out of the bushes and headed right for the old mech. Time Traveler, caught off guard was soon underneath Jinx, begging the stallion to spare his life.

And while evil Angel and trickster fought as well as Jinx and Time traveler fought, KB rescued little Luckywing, who recognized both sparks inside the bot, and soon fell into a peaceful recharge as they took her back to base. Jinx let KB go, knowing it was important to get the pregnant femme checked out. Evil Angel, having no idea that Luckywing had been rescued and was safe, continued her destruction of Trickster, even using an organic tree to rape the old stallion.

Jinx nearly killed his old friend but stopped and chased after KB and Luckywing. He passed by Evil Angel but didn't say anything as he would deal with her later.

Meanwhile, Evil Angel stopped raping the old stallion and began heading back to base. But little did she know, Trickster wasn't ready for her to return back to the "good life" just yet. So by sneaking up behind the mare, he was able to mount her and paralyze her. After raping her, he removed her spark and snapped his jaws down on it, breaking it. Now there was no way anyone would think she was alive or if they didn't they couldn't find her.

Jinx had been following KB and Luckywing, when he felt a jolt in his spark that his sparkmate was in trouble. Jinx dashed over to where he felt it and was there to watch as Trickster not only raped Evil Angel, but took her spark and broke it in two. Jinx was pissed, as the anger in his own spark burned, causing the spark in trickster's mouth to burn the old Stallion. And being spooked by burn, Trickster ran off, leaving Evil Angel barely online, with her spark split in two, one half blue the other half red. Jinx walked up next to Evil Angel, seeing the pain and hurt in her eyes. And feeling bad for his sparkmate, Jinx called his brother Gizmo and Gizmo's sparkmate Starfire to help out.

Gizmo and Starfire soon headed out to help while Luckywing was brought into the med bay by KB. Ratchet was surprised when the mech showed up, but just as Ratchet was going to ask, Slugbug and Kryptonight split, revealing their secret to the medic. Ratchet was confused, but Slugbug drew the medic's attention back to Luckywing. It was vitally important to check on the developing sparkling, as Luckywing was young and with what had just happened, it was even more important to make sure that the young femme was safe.

Starfire and Gizmo came to Jinx greatly worried for him and Evil Angel. Then a voice broke the silence, "just leave me here. I don't need to live" it said. The stallion looked down to see her mate looking up at him. He was speechless, he couldn't just leave his mate to die but there was no way Ratchet could help her either. The stallion was so confused.

Starfire looked at Jinx and nodded her head before turning and walking off, Gizmo right behind her. The older stallion looked at his mate one last time before grabbing Evil Angel's spark and taking it back to the Autobots but mainly Starscream.

Meanwhile, Luckywing was now panicked, not only was there two mechs in the same room as her but now she couldn't feel her mother. She looked at Slugbug with a "where's my mother" look.

Slugbug took one big look into Luckywing's optics before placing a hand over her and putting her to sleep, so the medics could check on her, and so he could go find out what happened.

Slugbug soon raced off, and found the site with Jinx, Starfire, and Gizmo surrounding Evil Angel. Slugbug saw the spark split in to, but still glowing. Jinx held the spark until he was surprised by Slugbug showing up. Slugbug asked to see the spark. Jinx, knowing that Slugbug and Safire were close agreed, and handed the broken spark to Slugbug. Slugbug's optics soon became royal blue and flashed, as if something had taken over him. And while his optics flashed, the other three watched, scared, as the two halves of the sparks were rejoined, by power from primus himself, who had plans for Safire to help Luckywing. And soon, Slugbug, still possessed, had the spark reunited and placed it securely back inside Evil Angel's spark chamber, and then healing the strong chamber around it, including strengthening the chamber. And once that once done and Evil Angel was healed, Slugbug vanished as mysteriously as he had come.

Safire woke up to find herself surrounded by Gizmo, Starfire, and Jinx. They lifted her up. Safire felt different, and then she felt a tug on her spark-string - Luckywing needed her. Safire changed to her alt mode, as did the other three and all headed back.

Having returned, Slugbug found Luckywing still asleep in the med bay getting checked over by Red Alert and Ratchet. And once they were done checking on her, and gave her a clean bill of health, Slugbug woke her up. Luckywing's optics came on. She no longer saw the mechs "ganging up" on her and she could feel the strong pulse coming from her mother. Luckywing did not know how Slugbug did it, but she did not care as she gave him a great big hug.

Luckywing scurried out of the med bay and headed for her mother. Once the femme saw her mother she latch on to the older mare's neck and refused to let go. Safire cried happy tears, changing to her robot mode and giving her daughter a huge hug. Both hugged one another and cried happy tears.

Meanwhile, Jinx, Starfire, and Gizmo stood back from the pair as they didn't want to spoil the moment, it was just too cute to spoil.

Slugbug waited far off in the wings, not wanting to spoil the sweet and touching moment, but was also afraid that Safire was still angry at him for getting her daughter pregnant even though they were sparkmates. Slugbug kept his feelings to himself, as he did not want to ruin his sparkmate's precious moments with her mother. And before anyone knew it, Slugbug had almost slipped out of the area, unsure if he was wanted or welcomed.

Safire smiled as she hugged Luckywing. Luckywing had changed so much since Safire had seen her last that she realized that maybe, just maybe, Luckywing could handle this. But when Safire looked around for Slugbug, she could see he maintained his distance. Safire was confused until Jinx explained to her what happened when the two first announced that they were expecting. Safire felt horrible, as Slugbug was such a good, hardworking mech. Luckywing and Safire went over to Slugbug who backed away slightly, until Luckywing pulsed over calming pulses and Safire smiled down upon Slugbug. Slugbug still was unsure until Safire picked him up and hugged him. Then, and only then, did Slugbug believe that Luckywing's family truly liked him.

Luckywing smiled watching her mother and Slugbug. i_Sometimes my mom goes into fits and you just learn to live with it_/i Luckywing said thru her bond to Slugbug.

Safire sat Slugbug down and let everyone go back to where they were. Jinx came up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder with a look that said 'she's mine, touch her and you die'.

Luckywing walked up to Slugbug and hugged him, apologizing for how she acted earlier.

Slugbug smiled, now understanding Safire better. And upon realizing that, Slugbug told Safire about saving her spark for Luckywing and others that needed her. Safire looked at Slugbug and then Jinx, who nodded. Safire was amazed, as the little bot she had gotten so angry over about impregnating her daughter had reached out to save her. Safire had a tear in her eye, which Jinx wiped away before hugging his mate. Slugbug saluted Jinx before dragging Luckywing off with him to show his family that they were both safe.

Safire asked Jinx, now that Luckywing was gone, if it was true, did Slugbug really save her damaged spark, and Jinx told her that Jinx was not sure how, but yes, Slugbug somehow managed to save Safire's split spark. Safire leaned into Jinx and felt humbled. No one had ever saved her like that before, especially after she had gotten mad at them. But choosing to move on, Safire realized that her purpose for still being here was multifold, the biggest one being helping little Luckywing when she gave birth to her and her sparkmate's first sparkling.

Luckywing followed behind her sparkmate, eager to see Starscream and Hotshot again.

Meanwhile, Jinx took Safire back to her room to talk with her. For once Jinx was shockingly nice when talking his mate. Both talked about their concerns with Luckywing. Not about her whole pregnant deal but her fear of most mechs. It concerned both Safire and Jinx to no end as they were worried if Luckywing got into a fix and a older mech wanted to help her, she would refuse and only get herself in more trouble.

Safire, though concerned, realized that Luckywing was more than willing to go to Hotshot or Starscream, as she had known them for a long time and since Slugbug was her sparkmate, they were considered family. Luckywing also would go to Optimus, or so Safire had found out from Starfire, but it was many of the other mechs, and especially the medics, that Luckywing had the most trouble with. Jinx and Safire could only wonder what might happen when Luckywing gave birth with both medics in the med bay.

Meanwhile, Slugbug brought Luckywing over to see Hotshot and Starscream. Luckywing was glad that Starscream and Hotshot were Slugbug's parents as she already on some level felt like they were family and even Optimus felt like family. Luckywing started getting a little nervous as Jazz and Prowl passed by, but Slugbug gave her a few reassuring pulses, and Luckywing was able to let the mechs pass without panicking. She was glad to have a sparkmate that was so calm and helpful.

Luckywing gave both Starscream and Hotshot a big hug before returning to Slugbug's side. She then gave him a kiss on his cheek before turning and running off to explore.

Meanwhile, Jinx and Safire watched from a distance. They seemed to be now keeping their distance from the Autobots. It was almost like they weren't welcome or needed.

It was not that Safire and Jinx were unwelcome, as all who wanted peace were welcome, and it was not because they were unwanted, as Optimus had personally welcomed them both if they cared to join. It was that they felt that their place was elsewhere. Safire nuzzled her mate, Jinx, suggestively. And soon the two were off on their own.

Slugbug checked in on his twin brother Kryptonight, and Hurricane, neither who had told anyone that they were expecting as well. Cyclonus and Demolisher were too busy trying to get another little one while Purplerain was always busy playing with Blueblazer. Kryptonight was too afraid to tell Hotshot and Starscream, as Kryptonight had seen how Slugbug's news did not go over well with those two. And so Slugbug kept the secret for now, giving his brother and Hurricane a hug before Slugbug disappeared to find his expecting sparkmate.

Luckywing scurried outside the base and looked around. She then changed to her alt mode and raced off as if she was being called somewhere. When she reached where she was being called too, she saw a dark Purple and Black saber horse femme. The older mare was caught in some rocks and chains where hung and twisted around the femme's legs and neck.

Luckywing, was so sad for this mare but wasn't sure what she could do to help.

Luckywing tried talking to the mare, but the mare just turned her head away, unsure about the little one. i _Kalfa, I asked you to bring me help, and you bring me a youngling who has barely grown out of the sparkling stage? What cruel joke are you playing on me_ /i thought the older femme, not realizing that it was who the young one was connected to that could help the older mare.

Luckywing, feeling bad, sent a message to her sparkmate, Slugbug and told Slugbug to bring his brother. Slugbug got the message and asked his brother to come along. Kryptonight agreed only under one condition that Hurricane come with them. Slugbug agreed and soon Slugbug and Kryptonight combined into Kryptobug, or KB, and Hurricane followed behind the two, as only Slugbug knew where they were headed.

Once KB and Hurricane arrived, Luckywing showed them the older mare that was trapped and chained. Hurricane and KB took one look at each other before the two mechs went to work removing the chains and restraints. Before the older mare knew it, she was free. KB and Hurricane were happy, as was Luckywing, but not so the older mare, as she knew danger lay waiting just around the corner.

Replace, looked at the three younglings near her before looking at something in the forest. The mare let out a sheer scream before rearing up and taking a blast for the younglings. The mare gritted her teeth to the pain and crashed to her side. i_Why does Kalfa hate me so?_ /ithe older mare thought while getting to her feet again. From nowhere, a light blue and mahogany stallion appeared, standing behind the younglings.

Luckywing glanced up at the mech and panicked. She automatically clung to KB. The filly silently cried, breaking Replace's spark. The older mare, though evil, attacked the mech she called Sinner.

Both saber horses squared off then fought. Unknown to everyone, except Kalfa himself, Replace had been sent by Kalfa to guard the younglings. She would soon become the best ally the Autobots could ask for.

KB reassured Luckywing before the combined mech brought out a strange null ray and fired it at the mech who had attacked the mare. Sinner reared in surprise, and upon seeing a wound gashed deeply in his side, he ran off, trying to find a medic to repair the damage. Replace was stunned, as she looked at the three younglings in front of her. She noticed that the small femme and even the slightly bigger mech clung tightly to the even bigger mech in the middle. Replace was curious, as something seemed a bit off.

Luckywing just looked away, as she missed her Slugbug and sometimes hated it when Kryptobug was around, as it meant that the little femme was unable to hold onto Slugbug. Hurricane was scared as he had not been around saber horses much. Heck, even Starfire's sparkmate Gizmo made the larger than normal youngling nervous. The only one who was not nervous was the larger youngling in the middle. Replace asked a question and KB answered it.

"Who are you" asked Replace, trying to figure out the younglings.

"I am Kryptobug or KB" replied the largest youngling, "this mech is Hurricane and this little femme is Luckywing."

Replace nodded as something still seemed off, but having sensed danger still around, KB programming prohibited him from transforming into the two younglings that combined to form him. Replace nodded, but still sensing danger, led the three younglings to safety.

Replace trotted towards a secret place with Luckywing at her side. Before anyone knew it, the group disappeared into and shaft that led to a hidden, underground, cave. Replace stopped and opened a door that led to a larger base. In the base many other Saber Horse femmes and mech alike sat and talked. Then everyone silenced when their commander came in.

"Everyone listen up, this is Luckywing and her friends. It's our job to keep them safe. Anyone who disobeys will be shipped to Trickster in spare parts" the commanding mare said, transforming to her robot mode. Her team nodded and went back to work.

A small blue and yellow femme nervously walked up to the group. She nodded her head to the new comers.

"H-hi, m-my name is Recon" she said with a shaky voice. A closer look at the mare reveled she was missing part of her hind right leg, and she had scars all along her back and sides which suggested she had been beaten and rapped plenty of times. The skittish mare backed up a few steps. "They're here" she said. 'They referred to Trickster and his team of brain drained minions.

Hurricane and Luckywing were scared as both were carrying a sparkling in their small bodies. KB was angry, especially since Slugbug knew what Trickster had done to Luckywing, the little one's sparkmate. KB appeared to be almost adult like in appearance, but his actions, though brave, gave away that he was still a youngling. KB left Hurricane and Luckywing with Recon while KB joined the other horses that were going up to fight Trickster and his group. KB was happy that he had once advantage, he had fought Trickster before.

Replace ordered her troops to fight the mechs. Riot, Time Traveler, and Shadowstalker attacked several of the other saber horses that were present while Trickster attacked Replace herself, attempting to rape her. But before Trickster could mount the feisty femme, KB blasted his modified null ray at the bot and hit the "glitchy" spot in the mechs neck that would leave the bot paralyzed for quite some time. Replace, thankful for the save, looked at the little one, unsure as to how the little one knew the right spot to hit. KB, not to be outdone, soon blasted the others, leaving gaping wounds in the minions who carefully and fearfully dragged their leader away. Replace and her troop just looked at KB, amazed that something so deadly could be so young.

And after the battle, when things were safe, KB revealed the secret behind his strange powers as well as his name. Replace, Recon, and the rest were shocked when they saw Slugbug and Kryptonight come out of the mech KB and introduce themselves. Then Replace saw Hurricane approach KN while Luckywing approached SB. It was only then that Slugbug let the cat out of the bag about the sparkmates, about the expecting sparkmates, and the biggest shock of all - Kryptonight and Slugbug were the oldest twin sons of the deadliest seeker of all - Starscream.

Recon recoiled at the name, Starscream. Something in the mares past dealt with the deadly seeker and it was nothing good, that's for sure. Replace noticed her spooky friend back up and that's when she let her own cat out of the bag. Her and her team where in fact old members of Trickster's team. The reason they fought Trickster today was for the simple fact of wanting to be free and peaceful. The black and purple mare turned away ashamed of what she had said. She then glanced back at Slugbug and the others, saying they should head home or their parents would worry and that she would escort them there.

Meanwhile, Safire was tracking Luckywing's spark hopping to find the young one before night hit. Jinx tracked beside his mate as extra protection, just in case another rouge band tried to attack. Not that he could fight a whole group and live but it was the thought that counted. As the pair trekked on, they ran into a blue and mahogany mech.

He looked harmless, he was even friendly but this was the stallion that tried to attack the younglings earlier in the day. Both mates could see he was damaged, which added on to his 'harmlessness'. SO being the way they where, helped the stallion out, only to find out how deadly he could be.

The stallion left leaving both mates heavily damaged and broken. Now the Autobots had a real threat.

Slugbug looked at Recon and Replace with a hurt look in his optics. Kryptonight tried to defy replace, but Slugbug and Hurricane worked together to stop the seekerling. Luckywing merely watched, as there was little she could do. Slugbug spoke to them.

"thank you for saving us and your kindness, but if our heritage disturbs you, we will stay no longer. we have caused you enough problems. Thank you but no thank you for the escort" stated Slugbug, before he and his twin combined into KB and took Luckywing and Hurricane with them.

Recon was surprised, as she would never have thought of Starscream's sparklings as kind and caring. But before anyone could stop the younglings, they headed off, feeling that they were not wanted or welcome.

Meanwhile, Starscream, Gizmo, and Starfire soon came across Safire's and Jinx's bleeding forms. Gizmo and Starfire took Safire while Starscream, being the largest, grabbed Jinx. None of the three realized that they were being watched, but they were. Sinner watched, slightly nervous, as Starscream's deadly reputation preceded him.

Replace sighed sadly but followed after the sparklings. She kept her distance as she didn't want them to know she was following them.

Meanwhile, Luckywing spotted a mech off in the distance and on instinct bolted forward and away from her friends and spark mate. The filly only got faster as more than one mech appeared. One clearly insane and the other was a mystery. Sinner let off a horrifying roar before giving chase to the filly. Toxic Mixup went after the others with Attack by his side.

From nowhere Replace showed up and did her best to divert Toxic Mixup and Attack from the sparklings.

Replace did her best to fend off Attack and Toxic Mixup, but was losing her fight and getting damaged. KB, angered by what he saw, found himself soon possessed by primus once again. Slugbug hated it, but he had no choice, as his spark was special. Soon KB grew much larger than usual, optics turned bright blue. Luckywing was startled as she had never seen Slugbug possessed before, but feeling the familiar spark calmed her down. Replace as well as Hurricane, Attack, and Toxic Mixup were all caught off guard by the possessed younglings, who attacked the rogue mechs and sent them off running for their lives.

Replace, limping after fighting the mechs, merely looked at the possessed youngling who had come to her rescue. Maybe, she thought, just maybe, these younglings were not as weak as she thought they were. But after the save, KB merely nodded to Replace, gathered up Luckywing and hurricane and headed out, leaving behind a bewildered but healed Replace. Things still did not make sense as how could an offspring of Starscream's be so powerful yet do gentle. None of the saber horses yet realizing that the deadly seeker had ended up with an Autobot, Hotshot.

Replace was getting tired of this run around. So, instead of following the younglings she headed back to base. Little did she know what happened while she was gone.

Meanwhile, Luckywing, glad to be with Slugbug again, fell into a light recharge. She talked to her mother and sparkmate, not liking the news she got from her mother and father.

Now both of them had to leave base, as out of nowhere rouge bots have been raiding bases all around the galaxy. And there most recent hit was Replace's base. There next target was Autobot base.

Slugbug and Kryptonight watched out for their sparkmates, but all four realized that it was imperative that they get back to the Autobot base, as they realized their parents must be going crazy trying to find them. Slugbug, having noticed that Replace had left, was curious as to why she left, and so leaving Luckywing with Kryptonight and Hurricane, Slugbug silently followed the femme, and finally saw the damage to the base, just as Replace made it back. Slugbug saved the image in his processor before taking off and returning to his brother, sparkmate, and his brother's sparkmate. Things did not look good, and so the four decided to return to the Autobot base, hoping it was not too late to prevent such devastation to the Autobots.

Luckywing went looking for her mother and father. When she found them she automatically told them of the rouge bots and what had happened to Replace's base. Safire and Jinx where dumfounded, they thought the rouge bots wouldn't attack Saber Horses let alone full bases. Jinx sent Luckywing back to Slugbug and commanded his own mate to stay put, he was going to figure out what was going on.

As the stallion left the base he passed Slugbug and the other younglings but said nothing to them as he had nothing to say. The stallion broke into a gallop and headed to Replace's base.

Once he found her, he helped her sift thru the ruble for Recon. When the young mare was found, it was clear she had been the center of the attack. Now it was clear, the rouge bots were attacking femme's.

Meanwhile, Safire sought out Starscream wishing to speak with him.

Slugbug was concerned as he had watched Jinx rush by. And no sooner had Jinx passed by, Safire found the little youngling. Slugbug took one look at Safire and focused his attention on her even as Luckywing wrapped her arm around Slugbug's waist.

Meanwhile, Recon was injured. And though Jinx was fast, it was too rough a ride, and so, reluctantly, Jinx called for "backup" but would not say who the backup was due to it being a very sensitive issue. Replace looked around trying to find more of her group. And while Replace was looking around, Starscream, in his seeker mode, showed up and picked up little Recon, taking her back to the Autobot base and to the med bay. Starscream did not know it, but the youngling he was carrying was once a youngling he accidentally hurt while trying to his sons Kryptonight and Slugbug.

Meanwhile Safire continued to talk with the four younglings, and especially Slugbug, as the little bot always recorded everything. And once Safire learned all there was to learn, Safire quickly dragged Slugbug into the Autobot base to get the info to Optimus.

Meanwhile, Replace came back to Jinx and was scared to find Recon missing. Jinx reassured her that Recon was safe and was heading to get help. Replace was nervous and demanded that Jinx take her to where Recon was going, and reluctantly, Jinx agreed, hoping that Starscream had already dropped the small one into Ratchet and Red Alert's more than capable hands.

Recon struggled to get away from Starscream. He may not have recognized her but she recognized him and was terrified of him. The young mare hissed angrily at the medics and worked on getting away from them.

Meanwhile, Luckywing followed behind her mate until a upset mare caught her eye. The youngling slipped into the med bay and over to the mare. She hid from the medics but kept the other mare company at the same time.

Meanwhile, Jinx stopped by med bay with Replace at his side. He said it would be best if she waited for Recon to be released or she would be chased out again.

Though, she hated to be told what to do she waited. The mare told herself when Recon was released they would leave as she was sure the Autobots still thought she was with Trickster.

Slugbug, even though he hated the med bay, followed Luckywing into the med bay, unsure what was going on, but also feeling called to be a comfort to someone.

When Slugbug went in the med bay, he saw Recon, very frightened as well as Luckywing trying to help but also very frightened. And then he saw two frustrated mechs. Slugbug, first sent a calming pulse to his own sparkmate before he went to calm little Recon down. Recon, scared and hurt, soon recognized little Slugbug and ran up to hold tightly onto him. Luckywing was not jealous as Luckywing knew that Recon was way too young to bond and Luckywing also knew Slugbug was not the type to cheat. Luckywing approached her sparkmate, and both worked together to calm down the shaky little saber horse sparkling.

Soon enough, Slugbug and Luckywing had Recon calmed enough to allow the medics to repair her. Starscream could still feel the scratches on his chassis, but he was glad to help. Starscream had no idea what caused such a reaction, but he was glad that he had gotten her safely to the med bay. And soon enough, Recon was as medically treated as she could be, and discharged from the med bay. Slugbug, unaware that Replace was waiting, began to lead Luckywing and Recon through the tunnels, a shortcut to where Replace was waiting.

Meanwhile, Jinx checked into the med bay and learned that Slugbug had taken both Recon and Luckywing out of the med bay. Jinx swore before remembering that Slugbug would not take the halls, but the tunnels.

Jinx was sort of surprised but not really when he saw Luckywing and Slugbug return Recon to Replace. Jinx shook his head, he knew he would never figure out just how Slugbug did things the way he did.

Replace shot Jinx a 'get lost' look before she 'got lost'. The mare and Recon both fled the base as fast as possible. Neither wanted to be around if Sinner and Trickster wanted to attack the Autobots base.

Meanwhile, Luckywing was upset that Recon had to leave but she also understood as both where half con's. The filly gave Slugbug a hug before slipping into the tunnels and going to Safire's room.

Safire was shocked to see Luckywing pop up in her room but was glad none the less. She walked up to her daughter, picking her up, and taking her over to her berth.

Meanwhile, Jinx walked around the base looking for his brother. Something had to be done about Trickster and Gizmo was the only mech that Jinx was sure would help.

Slugbug went off on his own, as there was something he needed to do, as he had found a tunnel that he had not yet documented, and it led somewhere strange from what Slugbug could tell. And trusting that Luckywing was safe, Slugbug explored the tunnel, unaware that it would lead him right into the heart of the enemy lair, but fortunately unseen.

Meanwhile, Jinx went to talk to his brother Gizmo, completely unaware that his "son-in-law" was getting closer and closer to danger. Gizmo and Jinx talked, each realizing there was only one weakness their father had - he had to force bots to follow him by continually "degrading them alone and in front of others. All Gizmo and Jinx had to do was break that spell, and things would be better.

Meanwhile, feeling safe, since Slugbug had blocked off his emotions from his sparkmate at the moment, fell asleep in her mother's arms. Safire looked down at Luckywing's abdomen and watched as the little one inside moved, and though Luckywing was 5 months along now, it would take another 2 months before her sparkling was ready to be born as it was part transformer and part saber horse. Safire realized, in looking at her daughter, that her daughter had grown up so fast.

Meanwhile, as Slugbug continued to follow the twisty and turny tunnel, Slugbug soon found himself in the wrong area, and hoping not to be seen or heard Slugbug kept quiet and used his dirty chassis to blend in, as he listened to Trickster and Sinner plot, both of whom were unaware that they had been discovered as they talked. And once the incriminating conversation was over, Slugbug, who had recorded it, quickly and quietly snuck back to base, in hopes that he could help the Autobots better prepare for what was coming. Slugbug was just lucky that no one had caught him.

While Jinx and Gizmo headed out in search for their father, their father was heading towards the Autobot base. Both groups passed one another without a passing glance.

Meanwhile, Safire sat Luckywing on one of her berths and went to find something to do. It was never good to keep Saber Horses bored for any amount of time, unless you wanted to become there new toy. The mare wondered into the recreation room, looking for her sister. When she found her, they began talking about their concerns for Luckywing. If she were older it wouldn't matter but she was just a youngling.

Meanwhile, Luckywing woke up to a empty room and began whimpering, something she learned how to do as a sparkling when she was scared, hopping to get someone's attention. When no one came, the filly called out for her mother and father, still no one came. The young one flicked her tail and tried to get out of the berth so she could look for them. Once off the berth she began wondering the halls, following her mother's smell.

Meanwhile, Trickster snuck in one side of the base while Sinner snuck in the other. And for unlucky Luckywing, Sinner spotted the filly. Not knowing she was pregnant, the stallion approached her. He picked her up in his mouth and held her with her his fangs piercing the metal on her stomach.

The small filly tried yelling but quickly found out, the more she fought the worse it was, and so with little fight, she became a hostage and prisoner.

But before Sinner could get his fangs too far into Luckywing both Kryptonight and Slugbug showed up and transformed into KB, knocking Sinner flat on his aft, and rescuing the injured Luckywing from the older mech's mouth. KB handed Luckywing over to Hurricane and sent the two to the med bay to get checked out. Sinner was pissed, not realizing he had pissed off a seeker, he continued to fight with KB. Slugbug sent a signal to his parents Starscream and Hotshot as well as sending a message to Safire and Jinx. Help was needed here and now!

Meanwhile, having gotten Luckywing safely away from the mech, Hurricane brought her little injured body to the med bay, shocking both Ratchet and Red Alert who soon sounded the alarm that the base was under attack before taking little Luckywing from Hurricane's arms.

Ratchet looked over the femme saber horse, checking on the sparkling first. Thankfully, the sparkling was undamaged, but Ratchet then caught something else, Luckywing was carrying twins, which only made sense as Slugbug had twins in his lineage. This was getting better and better for Ratchet, who quickly began to repair the weakened femme.

Slugbug, furious at what happened, soon became possessed, as did all of KB, whose silver and gold optics soon turned bright blue, an unnatural blue, which burned into Sinner's very core, freaking the horse out. Something unnatural had taken over the bot and Sinner ran, as Sinner realized that Trickster had underestimated the strength of the Autobots. However, before Sinner could flee, he was surrounded by a pissed Starscream and Hotshot as well as an extremely pissed Starfire, and, worst of all, an extremely pissed Safire, in addition to a possessed KB. All Sinner could think was that this was going to hurt so badly.

Meanwhile, as Trickster was attempting to sneak in the back, KB suddenly warped right in front of the bot, startling the saber horse, which had not seen the little one before with unnatural blue optics. And to make matters worse, KB brought Jinx and Gizmo along with him, igniting in both Jinx and Gizmo the unnatural side to help defend the base, as little Luckywing and other sparklings' lives were in deadly danger. Trickster swore, this was not going to be good, as no one yet realized how KB was able to be in two places at once.

Safire switched to Skyfire, startling Sinner. The flaming mare attacked Sinner, warning him. If he ever touched Luckywing or any of her family again he would be dead. Somewhere, in the middle of the fighting, Skyfire had changed to Evil Angel, who now guarded two sparks. The enraged mare was known to keep attacking till one was dead but today she let the stallion go, bloody and struck with fear. Just to be sure the stallion left, Evil Angel charged after the stallion with fire coming from her nostrils. Once she was sure he was gone, she trotted back to her friends.

Meanwhile, Trickster was having second thoughts about his attack and retreated with his partner. One stallion left unharmed while the other might as well have been dead.

Meanwhile, back in Med bay, Luckywing waited till it was safe to leave as what had happened was a mind numbing experience.

And while Trickster may have left physically unharmed, psychological torture of seeing the unnatural sight of that one bot had about scared the living tar out of him, though he would never admit it. To admit it meant that he had fear, a fear of the unknown as the bot was unknown with unknown powers, and so rather than run off shaking from nothing, Trickster caused an injury for himself so no one would know he was psychologically scarred.

Meanwhile, having calmed down, and having connected with his second self, KB returned to normal before splitting into Slugbug and Kryptonight. TI was then that Jinx figured out how KB could remain intact yet be in two places, as KB was made of two bots connected as one. But once Slugbug and his twin returned, both headed to the med bay. Kryptonight went to see how Hurricane was handling this while Slugbug went to find his sparkmate who continued to call out to him as he continued to sending loving pulses.

Ratchet was surprised when he saw Luckywing calm down, but then, no more than 5 seconds later, Slugbug came bursting through the door and Ratchet now understood why Luckywing was clam. Then Slugbug froze for a second as Luckywing let him know about expecting twins, and after the quick freeze and reboot, Slugbug smiled and soon headed to a safe spot with little Luckywing while Hurricane and Kryptonight stayed with the medic, as Ratchet and the others did not yet know that Hurricane was pregnant to, and once it was found out, Ratchet's processors froze. How could two sets of youngling sparkmates be expecting sparklings...it was too much to think about.

Luckywing followed behind her sparkmate, asking if was alright if she could stop and see Starfire. The filly had to talk to her aunt about something important.

Meanwhile, Safire looked around looking for her mate. When she spotted him she dragged him into their room and not for what you're thinking. The mare was pissed, as she had just found out what her mate was planning and not letting her in on it didn't help. Jinx begged, saying it was better that she didn't know and hadn't followed along or she could be dead.

The stallion was cowering as his mate screamed at him. He had never seen his mate this pissed at him for something so small. Little did her know that her anger wasn't because of him.

Slugbug asked if he could go with, but Luckywing told him no, as it was "girl talk." Slugbug was a little worried, but he knew that Starfire would be able to keep little Luckywing safe. Slugbug sent a small pulse just as Luckywing left, not knowing that he would soon end up in more of a mess than he could handle, at least alone.

Safire was angry, and Jinx was scared to death, having never seen this side of Safire before. Jinx did the best thing he could think of, and called Starscream to come and help him. Starscream soon arrived and realized what was going on, Safire was pissed. Starscream, seeing that Jinx was almost mumbling like a sparkling soon stepped in. Starscream was still adjusting to trusting Jinx, but that did not mean he wanted his daughter to degrade the poor bot. And Soon, Starscream had calmed Safire down somewhat, and though she was still angry, she was at least more reasonable to deal with.

Meanwhile, Luckywing went to talk to her aunt about what it was like to give birth to twins, as Luckywing remembered that Starfire had given birth to Wildbreaker and Jinxster.

And while all that was going on, Slugbug headed outside to think, as he was trying to figure out how he would take care of twins along with his young sparkmate. Lila, seeing the white and gold racer, soon grabbed the bot, not realizing she grabbed one of the most feared younglings and sparklings at the base, and though it seemed like the racer refused to use the weapons he had, he had a greater weapon that went unseen, as the very secret lie within his spark, which was not only unique and blessed by primus, he had a sparkmate, and a twin that he was connected to. Not the best bot to snare, but Lila knew little of that, all she knew was to grab a youngling or a sparkling, and bring him or her to Trickster. Boy, Trickster was going to be in for a big surprise.

Starfire flushed a bright red at the question, why would Luckywing want to know she would find out on her own. The older mare explained all she could before chasing the filly out.

Luckywing pouted outside the door before feeling something was deadly wrong. Where was her mate? She thought he would be in the tunnels but she didn't pick up his spark from in any of them. Worried, Luckywing ran to find Starscream. Once she found the mech she said Slugbug was missing.

Meanwhile, Trickster was pissed at his mate. He knew Slugbug well and demanded his mate let him go. So the mare did as she was told and let Slugbug free before waiting for new commands from her mate. When the commands came, they where something she didn't like the sound of and didn't real want to do as she didn't want any more sparklings of her own.

Slugbug was let go, but after Trickster left Lila, Slugbug could sense that the femme needed someone to talk to. Slugbug went up to her, unafraid. Lila just stared as the youngling refused to go.

"Why do you let him treat you like you are nothing" asked Slugbug, concerned about the worry he felt from Lila's spark. Lila was astonished, as no one had ever treated her like she mattered until just now.

"I feel like I don't deserve any better, besides Trickster was the only one whoever said he cared for me." replied Lila, realizing that her statement only confirmed what the little one thought.

"You know, Lila, you don't have to take this. I realize that you are bonded to Trickster, but even when Safire was bonded to Jinx, she still left him and joined the Autobots. You have a choice, you don't have to let Trickster continue to use and abuse you" said Slugbug, surprising the mare as she realized that this youngling was not completely dangerous, but wise beyond his years.

Lila just cried, as Slugbug comforted her. Lila saw a whole other side of the little one. How in the world could someone so wise be so dangerous she wondered. But as Lila continued to let her pain out, she felt comfort coming from the little one's spark. i_Maybe, just maybe_/i, thought Lila, i_the reason I caught this one is because primus saw a need to reach out to me to offer comfort_. /i And soon, after Lila felt a little better and a little stronger, Slugbug left - only to be caught shortly their after by Sinner who knew very little about the bot.

Meanwhile, Starscream was concerned as Slugbug was not the type to just walk off the base without telling at least someone where he was going. And if Luckywing could not feel him in any familiar places, that spelled bad news. Starscream soon took off in search of his quiet little twin.

Additionally, after Slugbug left, Lila began thinking about the little one had said - maybe she did not have to take this, but she knew she had better be certain because if she hesitated, she knew Trickster would kill her.

Trickster appeared behind his mate again, only one command -run. The mare, not knowing what else to do, obeyed and ran off. Where, she didn't know, but she knew she had to get away from Trickster before he came after her.

As she fled she came across Sinner and Slugbug. Now what? She wanted to help but she didn't want to be hurt any more.

Sinner looked at the mare and smirked before taking off with Slugbug. The older stallion headed for his head quarters and upon arrival Slugbug was passed on to Toxic Mixup, who took him into the brig which happened to be part of med bay.

Meanwhile, Luckywing hoped and prayed that Starscream would find her mate before it was too late. Unknown to her a former enemy was about to be helpful in finding and guarding Slugbug.

Slugbug did not struggle, as he knew not to show any signs of a weakness. And so he quietly sat in the cage. Having grown out of the sparkling age, Slugbug had realized that the med bay was not all bad, even though he still did not care for it. But Slugbug knew that if he showed even the slightest sign of weakness, he would be in trouble, and so Slugbug dug deep within himself and found courage and bravery as well as wisdom. And so he sat, his optics flashing between being golden and being blue.

Starscream took off, trying to find where his little one went. Suddenly, seeing Lila, Starscream heightened his system's awareness, as wherever Lila was, trickster was not usually far behind. But this was strange, as Lila called out to the seeker. Lila knew the seeker had no reason to trust her, but she knew she had to try - as Slugbug's life may depend on it. Starscream landed near Lila, systems continuous scanning for others. Lila told Starscream everything that had happened. Starscream was skeptical until he saw a familiar sight - right over Lila's spark chamber was a hand imprint that Starscream knew had to be Slugbug's, as only Slugbug knew exactly where to find sparks to send comfort. Starscream began listening more to Lila - as little Slugbug's life depended on it.

Meanwhile, inside his cage, Slugbug sent a loving pulse to Luckywing, to let her know that he was still alive. Luckywing smiled, but the smile soon faded, as she realized that he was reaching out to her at this point because he was scared and he was in trouble. Luckywing contacted Starscream, telling him of the message she had just got. Starscream and Luckywing could only hope that Slugbug would stay safe until he could be rescued.

Lila offered to lead the seeker to his son as it was her fault he got caught to begin with. The mare then said if they didn't move now they wouldn't be able to see there families again.

Meanwhile, Toxic Mixup approached the cage and mumbled to himself. The hybrid mech stared into Slugbug's optics watching them change color. Confused and mentally scared, the mech entered the cage to get a better look at the youngling. He crouched in front of Slugbug and could instantly tell who his family was and not just his parents but his whole family, right down to his unborn sparklings. How he could tell this was a mystery but it had to deal with him reading others sparks. Shortly, he got to his feet again and left to tell the information to Sinner.

Meanwhile, Luckywing kept talking to her mate hopping to make him feel better and to make sure he was alright.

Toxic Mixup was worried, and with good reason, as the youngling they had was not just another youngling, there was something different about this one, and it frightened Toxic Mixup, as it seemed like the young one had two sparks in him. Toxic Mixup got some information when the optics were gold but the information changed slightly when the white and gold racer had blue optics. Toxic Mixup had no idea how one born with golden optics that could shine blue, but the feeling deep inside of righteous anger was not as much from the youngling, as from primus. Toxic Mixup could only hope that Sinner would heed the warning Toxic Mixup was about to give, but unfortunately, Sinner was too young to believe the truth.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Lila searched and found Sinner's hideout. They looked at each other, hoping that they could work together to rescue Slugbug. All the while, Lila was still wondering if she should follow Slugbug's advice or not.

Meanwhile, Luckywing was worried, but not because Slugbug was worried, but because she felt the righteous anger deep inside of him. Luckywing, knowing all sides of Slugbug's spark, knew this only came out when Slugbug was livid and scared. And this side of Slugbug was unpredictable at best, and "wild" at worst. Luckywing knew she needed to send him her support or he would go wild and attack everyone and everything.

Slugbug felt the gentle pulses, and though it did not quell the anger, it helped him focus on who would be his target should they attempt to come near him. Unfortunately for Sinner, he would be the next one within Slugbug's range.

Sinner went up to Slugbug and glared at the youngling almost sizing him up. The stallions red optics became brighter as he stared at this youngling. He slid the door to Slugbug's cage open and waited to see what this youngling would do.

Meanwhile, Lila spotted Sinner near a youngling and instantly noticed him as Slugbug. The mare lunged forward and went after Sinner.

Meanwhile, Luckywing asked Slugbug what was going on now.

Slugbug informed his mate that Lila and Starscream had found him and were dealing with Sinner. Luckywing was happy. However, there was a part that Slugbug did not share with his mate, as it was too gruesome. Lila and Sinner were fighting, Starscream stood off in the distance too worried about hitting the femme to fire.

Slugbug decided to take things into his own hands. Slugbug's optics went totally and unnaturally blue, leaving no golden traces. Toxic Mixup was worried as this was just what he feared - this unassuming little youngling was a rare portal for primus to balance how things go. It had been many a millennia since one of these had shown up and the last one hid himself away and offlined himself, after having accidentally creating Megatron.

Lila and Sinner sound found themselves up in the air with nothing holding them up and their wings unable to move. And then both saw it, the little white and gold racer had blue optics, and while the possessed Slugbug gently set down Lila, he went after and shredded Sinner to within inch of his life. Starscream and Lila looked at each other, not sure who to be more worried for - Sinner or Slugbug as Slugbug's righteous anger tirade continued. Though now Lila could finally understand just how dangerous the little one could be, though she could tell it was never directed at loved ones nor was it ever directed at femmes, as femmes seemed to be drawn to him to either protect him from a motherly instinct or seek comfort from him.

Luckywing was going about her business, when she felt something drip down her legs. She remembered that she was now seven months along and the little ones could come at anytime. She had hoped that they would wait, but judging from the viscous fluid leaving her body, they were coming and coming now. Luckywing, too tired to move called out to Hotshot, who came running in, grabbed the little one, and headed off to the med bay with her, both hoping that Slugbug would be able to come back and help out.

Luckywing sent out a worried pulse to Slugbug hopping to get his attention. In the pulse she told him something was wrong and she thought it was the sparklings but couldn't be for sure. And to make matters worse, Luckywing was terrified of both medics.

Meanwhile, Safire had spotted Luckywing and Hotshot, curiosity getting the better of the femme. She followed behind Luckywing and Hotshot. She figured her daughter was going into labor but she couldn't be sure as she could only see half of everything.

All the while, Jinx slept through the whole ordeal while Starfire was wondering where Starscream and Slugbug were.

Slugbug felt the pulse, and his righteous anger subsided as he realized that his sparkmate was about to give birth, and before Starscream or Lila could move, Slugbug had thrown Sinner against a wall and then transformed and speeded off, desperately trying to reach his sparkmate, as Slugbug only knew of three mechs who could calm Luckywing when around the medics - Starscream, Kryptonight, or himself, and since all three were unavailable, Slugbug could feel that his sparkmate was terrified. And so, focused on reaching his mate, Slugbug raced faster than he ever had before.

Meanwhile, Slugbug pulsed to his mate that he was coming. Luckywing relaxed slightly, as she was not yet in the med bay and was still lying in Hotshot's arms while Safire spoke words of comfort to the young femme. Safire was worried as Slugbug needed to be there or there was no way Luckywing would let either medic get close to her.

And still in shock, Starscream stared at the wounded body of Sinner being repaired by Toxic Mixup, who wanted nothing to do with the seeker as Toxic Mixup knew that the youngling that was caught was this seeker's sparkling. Starscream looked at Lila, who was crying. Starscream did not like to see femmes cry and so Starscream offered Lila a ride back to the Autobot base. Lila, still thinking about what Slugbug said, took the ride, hoping that if she met the other Autobots, they would be as accepting of her. She knew Safire and Starfire were Autobots, and though the three had a rough history, Lila hoped that she could convince them that she really wanted to join them.

And as Luckywing's port prepared for birth, she stayed away from the medics, keeping them away with her fangs and claws. The medics were worried, but soon Slugbug burst through the med bay doors, and calmed little Luckywing down and the medics were able to now help the femme deliver her little sparklings. The first was a little mech that could be either a seeker or a racer, and was Royal Blue and Gold in color. Slugbug named the little mech Nightsky. And while all admired the first sparkling, the second sparkling was on its way.

Not too far after the first sparkling was born, the second one was born. A little, black and gold, Saber Horse/Racer femme and since Slugbug named the first sparkling, Luckywing named the second sparkling Nightwish. Luckywing was relieved when the last sparkling was born. And now she knew why her mother and aunt where so tired after they gave birth.

Meanwhile, Safire left the med bay once the sparklings where born. She then fled the base to find Starscream. Once she found him she was shocked to see Lila with him. The mares glared at one another and pinned their ears back. Hopefully this wouldn't boil down into a fight.

Back at base, Luckywing was upset to see her mother leave and could only guess where she had gone. She only hoped she would be okay.

Starscream got in between the femmes. He knew it was not the best place to be, but Safire realized that Starscream wanted Safire to hear Lila out before anything further happened. Safire was furious until she saw the print that had not faded over where Lila's spark chamber was. And looking at as close as she dared, she realized it was from Slugbug. Safire settled down a bit, ready to pounce if necessary, but willing to listen for the sake that Slugbug had reached out to this other femme.

Lila looked at Starscream who nodded for her to explain what happened. And when Lila started telling her story, Safire realized how closely it matched her own - finding a sparkmate you think who will love you but then beats you, rapes you, and forces you to do as he commanded. Safire Kept her guard up in case it was a trick, but something told her in her spark that this was all the truth. Starscream and Lila Slowly approached Safire. And soon Lila and Safire stood face to face. The tension was thick, as Safire waited for Lila to make her move. And when Lila did, Safire was surprised, as Lila grabbed the other femme and gave her a great big hug. Starscream smiled as Safire, though still wary, returned the hug to the shaky older mare.

Meanwhile, back in the med bay Slugbug and Luckywing looked at their two sparklings, Nightsky and Nightwish, feeling unprepared for the little ones, but realizing that they now had a little family of their own. Slugbug only wished his father, Starscream, could see the little ones, as Slugbug could tell that Gizmo, Hotshot, Starfire, and Jinx loved the little ones. Luckywing soon fell into recharge and Slugbug stayed with her, gently rubbing her soft faceplate. He was now a father, he could hardly believe it - he really was a father.

When Safire and Lila parted both headed towards base, racing each other all the way there unaware of a following mech. Luckily for both femme's they were much faster than there follower. Toxic Mixup jumped into the trees and followed the mares wanting to know where Autobot base was.

Once in the base both mares skidded to a stop and changed to their robots modes. Safire slipped into med bay while Lila waited to see her sons again.

Meanwhile, Safire went up to Jinx and Gizmo, telling them outside the med bay was a surprise for them. With that she walked over to her daughter and Slugbug. She stroked her daughter's ears while looking at the sparklings. She then turned her head to look at Slugbug and smiled. When all was said and done she left the med bay, walking past a crying Jinx, Gizmo, and Lila. The mare couldn't help but smile to herself, glad to have reunited a family but upset to have started a mini war with Trickster.

Trickster was at his base, furious that Lila had not returned. Ever since she had captured Slugbug, the dangerous youngling, she had changed, and not for the better in Trickster's optics. He was growing more furious by the minute as Lila had failed to return like she always had. And with his temper mounting, trickster went out to recruit more troops, as his numbers were starting to dwindle.

Meanwhile, Jinx and Gizmo were excited to see their mother again. Both were curious as to how she was able to get the courage to leave Trickster. And Lila admitted that it all started when she took Slugbug. Jinx and Gizmo as well as Lila shuddered as all three had seen not only how generous, kind, and wise Slugbug could be, but they had also seen just how dangerous he could be. Jinx Informed Lila that not only was she a grandma but also a great grandma. Lila was surprise as Gizmo introduced Wildbreaker and Jinxster before Lila was lead into the med bay to meet another granddaughter and her great grandsparklings.

Meanwhile, Safire had gone to her and Jinx's quarters. She was thinking about her grandsparklings and how vulnerable they were until she remembered all the sides she had seen in Slugbug as well as her guardian Starscream and realized that the sparklings were sparked into the safest family possible, other than being born to Optimus Prime. Though Safire still worried as Trickster, and another enemy, Sinner, were still out there plotting.

To make matters worse Sinner and Trickster joined together and not only that but they forced Replace and her team to join or they would die. The once proud mare they called Replace had been beaten to a near mindless drone while Recon was used in the most disgusting way possible. The young mare had already had a miscarriage from Riot. The normally happy femme was depressed and only moved on three good legs which is why she's the carrier.

Meanwhile, Safire worried over what would happen if a battle broke out and she had to become Evil Angel while facing the group alone. She knew Starscream would help her but she was worried she would tell him to get lost. As the mare worried she began thinking about all the younglings and sparklings at the base, the Autobots couldn't stand to lose her, could they?

Meanwhile, Wildbreaker and Jinxster where looking at Nightwish and Nightsky, curious to what they were. Nightwish woke up and chirped angrily at Wildbreaker who was being annoying. Lila shooed the two other younglings away before congratulating Slugbug and Luckywing.

Slugbug thanked Lila for the congratulations, but he had to laugh as little Nightsky quietly woke up and reached for the older mare. Lila was extremely surprised, as it had been so long since someone had wanted her to hold them. Luckywing was unsure about it, but Slugbug reassured her as Nightsky purred as Lila held the little one. Jinx came in and was surprised to see the little mech take so quickly to someone, as Nightsky was much like his father in terms of trusting others, but something about Lila drew the little mech to her.

Meanwhile, Safire realized that the Autobots needed her more than ever, now that there were many younglings and sparklings still running around the base from the transformers, who since Megatron had fallen, had called themselves either Autobots or Transformers, including former D-cons. And when Starscream realized that Jinx and Gizmo as well as Lila were part of the Autobot team now, she realized that 1 - the Autobots were more accepting than she realized, and 2 - the Autobots were her family, and one never abandons family.

Meanwhile little Recon remembered something from when she had been saved by Starscream and the Autobots, two little bots stood out in her mind - Kryptonight and Slugbug. She could not get them out of her mind, as something about them represented freedom.

And since she had one bad leg, Recon was not tied by chains, as they assumed that if she ran off they could easily find her. But having had enough of being raped and abused, Recon made up her little processor to see if she could once again find the younglings who had helped save her before. And quietly, Recon started on her mission, hoping to make it to Kryptonight or Slugbug, unaware that Recon's spark was calling to little Snowseeker.

Meanwhile, at the base, Snowseeker began to feel a strange spark reach out to his. Snowseeker was not old enough to find a mate, but something about this urgent pulse called out to little Snowseeker, who soon headed out in search of the erratic pulse.

Recon broke into a jog, hopping to get away from the base as fast as possible. The filly thankfully reached a cave before Trickster even found her gone. The blue and yellow mare lay down in the cave before falling into a light recharge, her spark still calling for Snowseeker.

Meanwhile, Even though Safire knew the Autobots needed her, she continued to walk away from the base waiting for the rebels to attack. All she could hope for was she would live, not like half the Autobots would care.

While all of this was going on, Trickster was furious when he couldn't find Recon. And for unlucky Replace she was the closest one standing near him which meant she got a beating for no reason.

As Replace lay in a beaten pile, she silently cried. Not from the pain but from the thought of what would happen if Trickster found Recon. He would surely kill her and anyone that tried to help her.

Snowseeker kept a low profile, having heard many a horror story about being outside the base alone from Kryptonight and Slugbug, and Snowseeker lacked the weaponry and power that the twins had, and so Snowseeker had learned to become stealthy. And as he crept along, Snowseeker was suddenly drawn into a cave, as of the erratic pulse was coming from inside. Snowseeker went in and found a young, broken femme recharging. Fearing for her and his own safety, Snowseeker changed from his racer mode, to his bipedal mode and then to his seeker mode, gently lifting up the recharging femme and flying stealthily back to base.

Slugbug watched as Lila continued to hold little Nightsky. And while Slugbug watched Lila, Lila watched how well Slugbug treated little Luckywing, and Lila wished her mate had been even a quarter as caring and loving as Slugbug was to little Luckywing. Lila even watched as Slugbug picked up little Nightwish, who had been biting at everyone, only to have the little femme fall into a peaceful recharge in his arms. Slugbug was definitely something else.

Safire was outside when she heard something whiz past her. And then Safire recognized the colors of the jet. For some reason little Snowseeker had snuck out and was now racing back as if something was pursuing him. Safire got alert, soon realizing that off in the far distance, something was coming.

Meanwhile, Snowseeker, having saved the little femme, took her into his own quarters, hoping to find out more about her before taking her to see the medics who were still busy checking over Slugbug, Luckywing and their sparklings. The little femme soon awoke, in fear, but Snowseeker, sensing the fear, soon drew close, hoping that he could reach out to her that he was nothing to be afraid of.

Recon backed away from Snowseeker, instantly rearing to keep him at bay. It wasn't that the filly hated him it was the fact she was scared out of her young mind. The blue and yellow filly looked at Snowseeker, pawing the steel below her. Her face held fear, anger, and sorrow all at once.

Safire pinned her ears back as Trickster and his new group appeared on top of a nearby hill. The sun was setting which only made it harder for some of the members to be seen, making for a deadly fight. Not only did Safire have Trickster to worry about but she also had a few darker colored mechs to worry about. Only Primus and Kalfa knew if she would make it out alive.

Meanwhile, Lila felt her mate and handed Nightsky back to Luckywing before running towards the brig. Why the brig? To hide of course. As the mare hid she could fell her mate already attacking Safire, putting her in her place.

"Well how do you like that? The mighty Safire is down for the count" Trickster snarled, looking at the heavily damaged body of the mare.

"I'm not done yet" Safire growled, shakily getting to her feet "I'm unbreakable." With that said she changed to Skyfire and waited for the fight to begin again.

Snowseeker waited for Recon to settle down a bit before approaching her, something he had learned from working with Wildbreaker. Snowseeker made no sudden moves and let the filly calm down and approach him, just like he had learned on Wildbreaker. Recon, sensing no threat from the little mech, soon began to cautiously approach the curious little mech. Recon would get close and then back up, but Snowseeker was patient as he waited for Recon to come to him.

Meanwhile, Slugbug, fearing for his sparklings and sparkmate, quickly took them to the safest tunnel he knew of. it was seldom used, dirty, and dark, but Slugbug was the only one who knew it was there and where exactly it was. Kryptonight also sent the expectant Hurricane down there, hoping to protect the unborn sparklings. And soon, KB appeared, ready for battle, optics flickering between silver/gold and Blue.

Meanwhile Jinx and Gizmo were prepared for battle, having sent Wildbreaker and JInxster with Slugbug's mate and sparklings. Optimus and the other Autobots were coming out to fight.

Lila was feeling fear, scared when KB approached her in the brig. And when Lila looked up, she saw KB and though afraid she realized something, KB was reaching out to her to give her the power to help fight, as she knew as much about the weaknesses of the other bots as well as anyone. And feeling empowered, Lila joined KB and both soon found Starscream and all took a stand with Skyfire, no one yet realizing that the key to the hole victory of the battle lie deep within the Autobots base, with her head resting on Snowseeker's chassis.

Recon felt at ease with Snowseeker and continued to lie next to him. The filly sensed the battle outside and whimpered, she wanted to help but she wasn't sure how. Scared, Recon got to her feet and walked a little forward, glancing back at Snowseeker she thanked him.

Meanwhile, Skyfire choose her opponent and attacked. This was turning out to not be Tricksters day. He was being torn to shreds by a younger femme, how was this possible?

As she fought she wondered how Recon could hold the key to a victory in this battle. If Skyfire couldn't beat Trickster and the others, along with the Autobots, how could Recon stand up to the skilled Saber Horses?

Skyfire got a quick glimpse of the other Autobots, hopping they wouldn't step in unless it was needed as the mare figured she could handle herself on her own. But that wasn't about to be so. Replace was hunting Skyfire and there was no way the fire saber horse could stand up to a two front attack, could she?

Snowseeker watched as Recon hobbled around the room. She was curious as to why a little seeker/racer bot like Snowseeker would rescue her. Suddenly, Recon hid behind Snowseeker as she heard someone approach. KB, feeling the fear in the room, opened the door and found Recon and Snowseeker. Recon, recognizing the two little bots, hobbled up and hugged KB, not seeing the healing energy coming from KB. Once the hug was done, Recon stepped back, feeling slightly strange as she was now able to walk like a normal saber horse. Recon looked at Snowseeker and then KB and then began to jump around before KB placed his hand over her spark and brought out something little Recon was not even aware of, her "other side." Snowseeker backed off, knowing that KB knew what he was doing when KB released Recon's other side, known as "Black Spy" who still recognized KB and Snowseeker, but soon realized her role was very important, as Safire was in trouble, and since both Recon and Black Spy were loyal to Safire, Black Spy left with KB, heading for the fight.

Safire was fighting a two front war as she was attacking Trickster while Replace was firing on her. Safire changed to Evil Angel, but even that did not make things easier. Jinx was busy fighting Sinner, Gizmo was fighting Riot, Starfire was facing Time Traveler, and Lila was fighting Shadowstalker. There was no one free to help Evil Angel until she saw KB come out of the base with a small Femme saber horse that Safire did not recognize, as the little one walked on all fours well and was all in black, including her optics and hair. Evil Angel watched as the femme took after Replace, who, not expecting the small but dangerous femme, soon let Trickster alone to deal with Evil Angel and her biggest helper at the moment, KB. Trickster, realizing he was losing, so called for a retreat, and all of Trickster's group left, except one, Replace, who was heavily damaged but still functioning, but barely. Black Spy, recognizing this femme, asked KB to help her once again, and KB obliged, helping Black Spy return to Recon. Replace's optics lit up, before she fell into recharge as she to help repair her damage, as Replace realized that her daughter Recon was safe.

Safire, Gizmo, Jinx, Starfire, and Lila were all surprised as Recon once again hobbled toward them, hoping for acceptance. KB remained at Recon's side, only revealing that underneath KB's armor was Snowseeker who continued to walk with Recon toward the others. Now Safire understood how this little femme was the key to victory.

Evil Angel slipped thru all of her other halves before finally returning back to Safire. The mare changed to her robot mode and watched from a far what was going on.

Both brothers shook their heads and backed away, in a sign of disapproval. The stallions didn't want a member of Tricksters group with the Autobots but it wasn't truly there say, it was up to Optimus.

Recon looked on in dismay as one by one the saber horses backed away or at least all but two-the sisters, Safire and Starfire. The filly was shocked when two mare Saber Horses didn't back away from her. Her only question was, why? Simple, they have a lot of trust in younger Saber Horses.

The filly looked around at the other Autobots wondering what they thought of her.

Recon was watching with careful optics, here deformed legs causing her to hobble. Starscream was wary, as was Hotshot, as KB and Snowseeker walked beside the little femme. Jinx and Gizmo watched from a far, not wanting to get involved. Snowseeker took over from KB, and walked the little one up to Safire. Recon was amazed as she had never met the brave femme before, and Recon bowed before the older mare, causing everyone but KB, Snowseeker, Starfire, and Safire to be surprised.

Optimus understood that Jinx and Gizmo did not want any of Trickster's group in the Autobots, but Optimus was not one to prevent someone seeking safety from joining. Many of the Autobots and even a few of the Saber horses wondered how KB knew of Recon's other side, but after realizing that Slugbug was bonded to a Saber horse, they all realized how he knew. Safire looked down on the little one, recognizing the scars on her, and Safire knew she needed to talk to her guardian Starscream about that, but for now, Safire was not going to allow the little femme to go back and be abused. And if that was Safire's position, no one was going to argue with her.

Safire offered a warm smile to Recon before messing with the young one's furlock causing the filly to giggle a little bit. The older mare looked from Recon to Optimus, asking if Recon could stay for a while or at least until it was safe for them to return home to Sabertron.

Replace turned her optics online and looked around; when she spotted Recon with Safire she got pissed. The half repaired mare got to her feet and put herself between Safire and Recon. Both femmes stood a breaths distance away, creating a tense atmosphere between the two. Recon backed away from the two just in case a fight broke out.

_iHow dare she come between me and my daughter. Who does she think she is? Taking my daughter. I ought to turn her to scrap right now_ /i Replace thought to herself, unaware of Evil Angel and Safire being one in the same.

Snowseeker ran to grab little Recon out of the way as KB and Snowseeker, as well as the others, watched as Safire disappeared and Evil Angel appeared in her place. Optimus kept the others out of the fight, as they were no match for the angry femmes. Recon watched, as she too realized that Safire and Evil Angel were one and the same. Recon bowed, out of respect, as while she had never met Evil Angel before, she had heard enough to know that this was the most deadly femme alive.

KB watched, knowing that should it come to it, he would help as best he could, as would Starscream. Replace was baffled as she no longer saw Safire in front of her, but Evil Angel. Replace trembled, as even she had heard just how deadly Evil Angel could be. Replace, fearing for her life, begged for forgiveness, and thankfully before Evil Angel had to bring out her most deadly disguise, Deathwish.

Replace hobbled over, realizing that if Evil Angel wanted something, Evil Angel got it. And as Replace looked around, she noticed that even most of the Autobots, with a few exceptions, were even afraid of Evil Angel. And once Evil Angel had made her point, she returned to being Safire. And since Replace now realized that they were one in the same wondered if the Autobots would be willing to take in both her and her daughter until such a time that they could return to their home world. Safire looked at Optimus Prime, wondering what he thought, when he suddenly nodded and told both Replace and Recon that they were welcome to stay as long as necessary.

Recon reared happily at the news as he adopted mother just grumbled under her breath. Both said thank you to Optimus, even though the 'thank you' on Replace's part was forced by Safire who turned out to be easily pissed off today. It was that or the fact Replace tried to kill her, who knows.

Safire, now in her alt-mode which meant she was most likely going somewhere, walked past Replace. "Don't ever double-cross me as I swear to primus you'll be scrap in under 60 seconds" She said before starting to walk off.

"You don't have the guts-"

"You don't want to go there with me Replace, I'm not in a good mood today and you're not helping any" Safire snapped, wheeling around and snapping her jaws shut just mere inches from Replace's face. The second mare jerked back just before those deadly fangs could sink into her face.

The young mare snarled at Replace before taking off full speed to god knows where.

With the fight over, KB split, revealing his origins to many of the Autobots who had never seen the bot before. And once separated, Slugbug went down into the safe shelter and brought Wildbreaker, Jinxster, an expecting Hurricane, his own sparkmate Luckywing, and their sparklings Nightsky and Nightwish out, safe and unharmed. Replace was shocked as she saw both Luckywing and Slugbug carrying out sparklings. Not realizing that the sparklings were Slugbug and his sparkmate Luckywing's sparklings, Replace took to the sparklings away and gave them to Starfire, who looked pissed off as the little ones screamed their heads off, agitating Jinx and Gizmo as well. It was only thanks to Lila who quickly grabbed the sparklings and gave them back to Luckywing and Slugbug that the sparklings settled down. And then Replace realized her mistake - her first day there and she had already goofed. Btu the oddest thing happened - nothing, no punishment no yelling, nothing. Replace was amazed as it was the first time she had made a mistake and not gotten the living tar beat out of her, maybe things would be better here, with the Autobots.

Meanwhile, Safire having heard the screams of her grandsparklings peaked back only to realize that Replace had no idea that Luckywing was old enough to have sparklings of her own. It was only thanks to Lila that Safire did not return and attack Replace for her stupidity. After having seen that everything was back to normal, Safire took off, heading to a place she only knew thanks to Starscream, her guardian.

Once Safire reached so called place she laid down thinking how she was going to help Replace change for the better and teach her to never think she was in command of any saber horses. Only Safire and her mate, Jinx, was, not even Optimus stood above Safire when it came to the saber horses. Not that they wouldn't listen, just not as much.

Meanwhile, Recon looked at Nightsky and Nightwish dumfounded. How could younglings have sparklings? It never dawned on her; she herself could have Sparklings without losing them.

Luckywing looked at Recon and smiled, hopping to ease the fear of a new place. The younger filly smiled back at Luckywing and hobbled up to her. Nightwish and Nightsky both looked up at Recon with curious optics, only Nightwish moved. The young one reached up to touch Recon's sensitive nose and whiskers causing the older filly to yank back and fall on her aft. Nightwish giggled, this was just too cute for words.

Optimus just watched over the whole scene. He knew that while he commanded the Autobots, he left Safire and Jinx to watch over the Saber horses, though Starfire was a bit of an exception, as she was Optimus's daughter, so he had some say with her.

Meanwhile, as Slugbug helped Recon off of her aft, Recon began to laugh. As little Nightwish's laughter was contagious, waking up her brother Nightsky. Nightsky, though quiet, soon reached out to Recon, surprising Luckywing, but not Slugbug as Slugbug could feel the pull in his own spark, Recon was hurting deep inside. And as Recon held Nightsky she started feeling better, for some unexplainable reason. Slugbug knew little Nightsky had inherited his ability to seek out those who needed comfort.

And as the three were walking, Slugbug and Luckywing stopped in front of a certain door, and knocked. Inside, Jinx opened the door and greeted the three little ones. Recon was terrified of Jinx, but thanks to Slugbug and Luckywing, Recon realized she had very little to be afraid of as long as she respected Jinx.

Recon relaxed after they left, as they headed to another room, this time, Slugbug's parents place. Recon could here sparklings running around and someone yelling at them to behave. When they knocked, Hotshot opened the door, happy to have the help. Recon watched as Kryptonight and Slugbug struggled to get the sparklings under control while Recon and Luckywing held Nightwish and Nightsky. Soon, though not soon enough, all the sparklings were recharging. It was then and only then that Recon became terrified and backed into a corner, as she saw Starscream come around the corner to greet Luckywing and Slugbug.

Starscream gently hugged Slugbug and Luckywing before starting to play with his grandsparklings, all the time watching the little femme cowering in the corner. Starscream had no idea why this little one was scared of him, but he did his best to appear nonthreatening, eventually winning her over enough so that she would approach him, but she was still nervous. And soon, though not soon enough for Recon, they three left there and found the quarters for Slugbug, Luckywing and their twins. Slugbug and Luckywing were not sure what was wrong with Recon, as she was shaken after the last visit, but they were determined to find out.

Recon excused herself before doing her best to flee the base. When she reached the outside she ran into an overly pissed Safire, only god knew what was pissing her off.

Safire looked down at the shaken femme and picked her up, taking her back to her and her mates room before pulling a Ratchet on her mate. Chasing him out with anything she could fling at him. Luckily he got the hint quite fast and ran to an empty part of the base created for the Saber Horses.

Meanwhile, back in Safire's room both femmes were talking like old friends. They spoke about random things, some never had a point. The two continued to talk before a knock at the door was heard. Opening the door reviled Gizmo and a half knocked out Starfire. The older of the two raised one optic ridge and Gizmo simply said she hadn't recharged for the past two weeks over worry for her father. Safire was confused but asked nothing as she told Gizmo to put Starfire on her berth.

From the other end of the room, Recon watched scared of Gizmo. The filly was calmer around him more so then Starscream, why? No one would know or find out unless they could get her to say it.

While all this was going on Luckywing asked her mate what he thought was wrong with Recon. It made no sense why she would be terrified of Starscream.

Slugbug decided that there was only one thing to do, ask Starscream, as he felt like he had betrayed Recon's fragile trust by introducing her to his father. And so Slugbug sought his father out, taking Nightsky with him, while Luckywing sought out Recon, taking Nightwish with her.

Soon Slugbug came to his parents' place when it was less crazy as it was time for the young ones to be in bed. Slugbug saw his father sitting on the couch and began to ask.

"Dad, why is Recon so afraid of you, did you do something that we don't know about." asked Slugbug.

"Slugbug, the only thing I can think of was from before I even met your mother. Safire, who I had raised like a daughter, was having trouble with a certain group of her own race, and in an effort to help her, I began shooting. At that time, it was well known that I was the deadliest seeker in the universe. And one of my shots must have hit her, causing her crippling injury. I never saw her or if I had I would have been more careful in where and what I shot at" replied Starscream, guiltily admitting something that had happened quite some time ago.

Meanwhile, as Slugbug was having some luck, Luckywing found her mother, Aunt, and Recon all resting in Safire and Jinx's quarters. Jinx was nowhere to be seen and Luckywing knew that her mother had chased him out. And as Luckywing entered, Recon ran up to the younger youngling in hopes to show no hard feelings.

Luckywing smiled and bluntly asked the question.

"What did Starscream do to you when you where younger?" she asked, setting Nightwish down to let her crawl around and see more of her kind. Recon shook her head as tears formed in her optics, it was too much and she didn't want to remember it.

"Starscream opened a raid on my real mother's team all. I don't remember why but I was no older then a Sparkling. After he killed my mother he shot at me. I ran, slipped, and then i was at his mercy." Recon replied sinking to the ground. Sensing the others pain, Luckywing walked up to Recon and gave her a big hug. i_Found out anything? I heard Recon was, if you want to put it that way, nearly killed by Starscream. What have you heard?_ /i Luckywing asked her mate thru there bond while offering comfort to Recon.

Slugbug excused himself from his parents as he felt Luckywing's pulse. Slugbug stepped outside. i _All my dad told me was that Safire was having some trouble with a group of saber horses and wanting to help Safire, who he was guardian over, He began firing. He told me it was well before my time and that if he had realized that there were any sparklings in the room, he would have aimed better and done his best to avoid hitting them. That is all I learned._ /i Slugbug was shocked when he learned how things went from Recon's point of view. i _Do you think recon will hate me forever since I am Starscream's son and I introduced the two?_ /i.

And as Luckywing received the message from her sparkmate, her spark almost broke as she realized that Recon was an unfortunate casualty from the fight. But Luckywing was unsure about Slugbug's last pulse, as Recon was still really shaky from the whole thing. Luckywing realized that Slugbug was starting to go into his depression mode again; and if he did that, heaven only knew what would happen. Luckywing now had two to comfort, and neither was going to be easy. But both had forgotten about little Nightsky who Slugbug was still carrying.

_iThat's the thing, she doesn't hate you. She far from hates you, it's Safire she hates the most. She just scared of Starscream. Don't worry about a thing_ /iLuckywing replied as Recon left the room seeking a place where she would belong.

Luckywing watched Recon leave and hung her head feeling like she had screwed everything up. The youngling followed after Recon who wondered into the saber horse part of the base. She watched as the filly mindlessly became Black Spy, sitting right in the middle of the room. Flames began to dance around the black filly's body, creating just enough smoke to turn the sprinklers on. Then it all turned violent, flames began eating the metal of the walls, making their way over to Luckywing. The last thing the youngling remember was those deep unforgiving black optics, then complete blackness.

When Safire came across her daughter's burned body, she was stunned, no one was around and no signs of a fire where around. She gently picked up her daughter and went to fetch Slugbug and Starscream.

Slugbug could feel his sparkmate's pain welling deep inside his spark, and leaving Nightsky in hotshot's arms, Slugbug raced for the med bay.

Once he arrived, Slugbug saw the burned form of his sparkmate. Slugbug was teary eyed, he did not want to lose his sparkmate and so he pumped every ounce of love he could into Luckywing, hoping to reach her. It was then that Starfire came in carrying Nightwish. Slugbug was slightly relieved as both his sparklings were safe, now it was time to help his mate.

Meanwhile, Recon, hidden amongst the others, watched as she wanted to see what would happen. And while she realized that she had gotten to Safire, she felt horrible as she realized the person she hurt most, outside of Luckywing was Slugbug, who was doing everything within his power to save his mate especially because they had two little sparklings.

Luckywing saw herself by a road, deserted an old and wanted to start down one of them, but a voice reaching out to her was guiding her back. She only hoped that the voice would not stop.

Meanwhile, Jinx had also been burned, though not to the same extent and it had been Jinx that had called Safire to come down and save little Luckywing. Jinx and Safire watched closely as their daughter fought for her life while her Sparkmate always stayed close by.

Recon smirked catching the eye of an extremely pissed mare. Safire, not known to go after sparklings, all of a sudden turned cold. The mare managed to chase Recon from the med bay before she blindly attacked the filly. The mare was so filled with rage she failed to see what she was doing but before any major damage could be done Safire's mate, Jinx, managed to get her away from the youngling who fled to find Snowseeker.

Meanwhile, As Luckywing listened to the voice, which came and went, a fight appeared. No normal fight, a fight from the past brought to life again. The filly wandered toward it and away from the voice. Then in the fight something pulled her back to the voice. Hopefully things would change for the better.

Slugbug was hoping against all hope that his precious Luckywing would come back to him. He kept talking to her through verbal and through spark communications. He kept sending her love a reassurance, not ready to give up on her. Nightsky and Nightwish grew silent, curling up next to Slugbug. Both Sparklings were worried about their mother Luckywing, as was Slugbug. Slugbug tried sending a healing pulse, but due to being too emotional (for once) he was unable to sending too much healing to his mate, as he was hurting as well.

Meanwhile, Recon recoiled in fear, not realizing that it was not always wise to mess with Safire. In fact, the little filly was darn lucky that she did not suffer more damage from Safire's love fueled and motherly instinct rage. Recon was quickly and thoroughly being taught he place in the hierarchy, and right now Recon was on the very bottom. Recon staggered in getting up and headed to Snowseeker.

Snowseeker, who had heard the goings on form his brother Kryptonight, took in Recon, but could not understand why she would hurt his "sister in law." Recon glanced up at Snowseeker in horror; she did not realize that Slugbug and Snowseeker were brothers, which meant that Luckywing, due to being Slugbug's sparkmate, was part of Slugbug's family, not just Safire's. Recon broke down in tears. Nothing was going right.

When Safire's rage subsided she returned to base and to her room. The mare hardly cared what damage she has caused to the filly but it was better she learned her place now because if she had been any older, she wouldn't have been spared the horrible wrath of Evil Angel or worse, Deathwish.

Meanwhile, Luckywing silently talked back to Slugbug thru her spark. Though she was hurting both inside and out she wasn't ready to give up nor was she about too. She had two sparklings to care for not to mention a war was ending and she wanted to see it. Thankfully she was coming too again but her message's to Slugbug where all but joyful. _This is all my fault. Would it be better for me to give up? or risk screwing something up again_ She thought while picturing her family in two words, one with her the other without her. Neither seemed happy.

Meanwhile, Recon got up and fled Snowseeker and the base. Everything she had done was wrong and she knew it but that didn't mean she wouldn't do it. Only now she regretted it and was paying for it. Why did the world hate her?

Slugbug was not ready to give up and began to remind Luckywing of all the good times that they had shared as well as all the good things she had done, including bringing two new little lives into the world. Slugbug did his best to push her self-doubts aside as he reached out to her. Then she felt something she had never felt before. She knew it was his spark as she recognized it, but there was something different about it, something powerful yet loving, something that drew her in and surrounded her, a reassurance she had never felt other than in Slugbug's presence. She realized that there was a lot more to live for that she realized. And so, with that she began to fight harder, encouraged in feeling Slugbug's powerful spark near her and in her at the same time. She had no idea how he did it, but then she knew he had an unusual spark, so anything was possible.

Meanwhile, Snowseeker sought out Recon. Snowseeker still wanted to get to know the little filly better. He could tell that she had lost so much and was easily frightened. Snowseeker hoped he could reach her before something happened to her.

Meanwhile, Safire returned to the med bay and was surprised at what she saw. Slugbug was lying on the side of the berth where Luckywing was and both looked like they were in trouble. And in a sense they were, as Slugbug had an energon drip going as he refused to leave Luckywing. And since he was sending part of his spark into her, Slugbug was deep in recharge as well. Starscream, watching the sight, soon came up to Safire to let her know what had happened so far. And grateful for the info, Safire thanked Starscream as the two continued to watch the two while Hotshot helped take care of Nightsky and Nightwish. All could only hope that Luckywing would survive.

Safire sighed heavily and walked up to Slugbug and Luckywing. She crouched down to get a better look at the two. The main thing she was worried about was Luckywing wasn't recharging like she should. The older mare hummed a small lullaby to her daughter and Slugbug.

Slowly Luckywing began to sleep and when she awoke again she found herself in Slugbug's arms. She turned over and clung to Slugbug.

Meanwhile, Recon continued to run from the base before slipping and sliding down a small incline. When she finally hit the ground she landed in a puddle of mud with a big splash. She got to her feet and looked around confused.

Slugbug continued to deeply recharge as part of his spark was still inside Luckywing. Luckywing, having awoke, mostly healed, she realized what was going on and sent most of Slugbug's powerful spark that was within her back to him. Slugbug soon came around and the two embraced tightly. Starscream and Safire were relieved. As it had been several days since the two had come into the med bay.

Meanwhile, Snowseeker continued to try to find Recon. Being able to transform into a seeker or a car, Snowseeker transformed into his car mode, figuring that Recon would not have flown. And soon Snowseeker found the same incline, but instead of slipping and sliding, Snowseeker was able to avoid it and avoid the muddy puddle at the bottom. Recon watched, unsure as to who she was, as she had hit her head in struggling to get out of the mud puddle, and unsure who this bot was but feeling drawn to the bot. Snowseeker took one look at the injured filly and easily captured her to take her back to the base to get treatment. If only things were as simple as an outward fix.

Safire asked her father to do her a favor, and watch Luckywing as she had something to do alone. Before Starscream could ask what it was Safire had already gone and was elsewhere.

Meanwhile, Recon reared and fought going back to the base. She jumped forward snapping at little Snowseeker, her sharp fangs nearly missing him. She reared again pulling back, trying to break free again. "Who are you? What are you taking me? Let me go!" Recon complained.

Back at the base Safire ran out the base and took off to Sabertron, she had a score to settle all the while, her mate, sister, or her sisters mate, didn't know where she was going or what she was doing.

Snowseeker tried not to scream as he felt the fangs and claws dig into his wings. Snowseeker stopped suddenly, as he could no longer take the biting.

"My name is Snowseeker, I am a friend. I am not going to hurt you. You are my friend. You are hurt, and you need help." said Snowseeker, hoping to gain his confused friend's trust.

"i am your friend? Why am I your friend and why should I trust you?" replied Recon, fangs out and claws ready to attack.

"Yes you are my friend. You became my friend when you sought me out to help to save you from getting raped again by the older saber horses that were mistreating you. You sought me out." replied Snowseeker, seeing that he was starting to win the filly's trust "let me take you to get help, you are wounded." The filly looked at herself, and realized he was right and so she cautiously walked with him to wherever he was going, hoping he would bring help.

Meanwhile, Starscream kept his optics focused on little Luckywing and Slugbug. Luckywing was getting better, but Slugbug was recovering slightly slower than expected as no one except the two sparkmates realized that Slugbug had sent part of his own spark into his sparkmate's body. All those stand around knew was that Slugbug and Luckywing needed to be constantly monitored until both were back to normal.

Meanwhile, Starfire approached her sparkmate Gizmo and his brother Jinx, and asked them when the last time they saw Safire. Neither could say after having wrestled Safire away from the little sparkling she had tried to attack. Starfire did not like this; she did not like it at all. Something was wrong.

Recon spooked at a snapping twig, thinking someone was trying to attack her and Snowseeker. When it was just a passing deer, the filly calmed down silently but was still on high alert. "What help are you taking me too?" she asked stopping in her tracks "it's not a trap is it?"

Meanwhile, Starfire ran to find her father. When she finally found him she wished to speak to him as she could tell something wasn't right with her sister.

Back in med bay Luckywing went into recharge again. She clung to her mate almost like she had a new fear of an unknown something. Fact of the matter was, she couldn't feel her mother; all she could feel was something evil.

Snowseeker looked at the small, broken filly that he led. He felt bad as he finally had a chance to see every dent and ding as well as see her injured leg that she limped around on. "No, my friend, i am not leading you into a trap. i am taking you somewhere where your injuries can be treated and where you can get help." said Snowseeker, hoping the little filly would still follow him, and she did, though slightly further away, out of his reach as she was still afraid of him, though he had done her no harm.

Meanwhile, Starscream watched as Slugbug and Luckywing remained in the med bay, and when he saw something change in little Luckywing, he did not like it. Starscream knew that Luckywing was very connected to her mother and what had happened with Safire had thrown whatever advancement had been made between the two young sparkmates. And with that not so great change, Starscream left Kryptonight and Hurricane to watch Slugbug and his mate while Starscream took off to who knew where.

Meanwhile, Starfire approached Optimus who was still concerned about Slugbug and Luckywing as well as many of the other sparklings running around the base, including the two newest members Nightsky and Nightwish. And as Starfire approached her father, she saw that he was holding not only Jinxster and Wildbreaker but also Nightsky and Nightwish, all of whom were crying. Starfire realized that things seemed to be going from bad to worse.

Recon stopped in front of the Autobot base and backed away. "What is this place?" she asked looking at the large base.

Meanwhile, on Sabertron, Safire laid in a pile of scrap while her spark was held by Sinner. "Why is it so easy to bring down the world's strongest femme? Oh that's right, because she's not all she's cracked up to be" The stallion said while crushing the spark. He walked forward and stopped at the beaten mare's side, delivering a sharp kick to her stomach causing her to spit up blood.

Once her attacker left, Safire tried to get to her feet but to little avail. The mare dropped to the ground again and looked to the sky. "I'm sorry Luckywing, Slugbug, everybody; I'm sorry" with that she slipped into a deadly stasis lock.

Back at base, Luckywing jolted to life and cried yelling one word- Mom! She broke down crying and what progress she had made went down the drain and now she was worse than when she began.

Starfire asked what was going on, what happened to Safire, what were the sparklings crying about?

Kryptonight, who had been watching his brother, suddenly felt a pulse from his weakened brother to head to Sabertron. Kryptonight headed there without question, as he could sense that Primus was reaching out to him through his brother. Kryptonight soon took off, and blasted his way to Sabertron.

Once landing, Kryptonight found Safire and her shattered spark lying right in front of her. Kryptonight knew what needed to be done but he was not sure if he could, as he was not Slugbug. But as Kryptonight's hand passed over the spark pieces, they suddenly collected into him hand, as if he was a spark magnet. Suddenly, Kryptonight realized that he was holding a complete spark and before KN knew what was happening, he was re-inserting the spark into Safire's spark chamber, which sealed itself around it. Now Kryptonight could only watch and hope he was not too late to save her.

Meanwhile, Slugbug and Luckywing were still out cold. Hurricane continued to watch them as it was his job, but the problem was that he was starting to feel funny, and as he looked down, he saw oil covering his legs. Red saw it as did Ratchet, and Ratchet swore as he realized that Hurricane was getting ready to give birth to his sparklings, as most people did not even know the little one was pregnant.

In the meanwhile, Snowseeker was doing his best to help Recon especially since her memory had gone. He told her that the base where were the Transformers lived in harmony all as Autobots. Recon looked at Snowseeker, still confused. Recon, starting to trust Snowseeker a little more, continued on, hoping she had made the right choice.

Safire remained half way passed out, but alive. She flicked her tail and groaned a bit, struggling to her feet. She looked down at KN, a little dumbfounded. "What happened?" she asked looking around.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Gizmo looked on in despair, expecting to see Safire brought back dead. Little did they know that both Starscream and KN were with Safire and she was very much alive.

And while Kryptonight was with his father on Sabertron, Hurricane, who had been left to watch Slugbug and Luckywing, was going into labor. Ratchet swore and Red Alert was shocked, as both realized that neither knew how many sparklings Hurricane was expecting, but they were coming now. And before the medics knew what came next, Hurricane had given birth to three little seekerlings, all mechs, named Windstorm, Snowstorm, and Thunderstorm. Ratchet and Red were just glad that the little ones were healthy.

Meanwhile, having sensed what was going on around them, Slugbug sent a message to his twin about the birth.

Meanwhile, on Sabertron, Starscream loaded up the batter and bruised, but very much alive Safire. Safire was puzzled as she knew Starscream did not know how to fix a spark. What had happened?

Meanwhile, having felt her mother comeback, Luckywing started fighting again and hard. Soon enough, Luckywing was improving faster than she had before. And Slugbug was keeping pace with his sparkmate as they both realized that they had their own sparklings to return to.

Safire looked around confused, what had just happened? Had Starscream fixed her spark? Had Evil Angel taken over? Was she dreaming? Was she really dead? All those questions caused her CPU to crash just a bit.

Meanwhile, Luckywing came to life again and waited for her sparkmate to do the same. She nuzzled him a bit and asked him to come back to her.

Meanwhile, outside of base little Recon was looking at the large structure. i _Why does this place seem so familiar?_ /i she asked herself, while following Snowseeker inside. Slowly but not fast enough, her memories where slowly coming back, yet she would still need some time to remember everything.

And while Starscream carried Safire, Kryptonight raced back, blasting at speeds he had never tried to reach before, to get back to be with his sparkmate Hurricane, who had given birth to their three seekerlings. Starscream flew much slower, making sure that Safire was safe and sound, for no matter how old she got, he always felt like a father to her.

Meanwhile, as Luckywing recovered, she tickled Slugbug in one of the very few places he was ticklish and soon woke her sparkmate out of his catatonic state. And as soon as both were up, they looked over to see Hotshot there with their sparklings overlooking another set of sparklings. Hotshot handed Slugbug and Luckywing Nightsky and Nightwish while Hotshot went back to study the three new seekerlings, not realizing the triplets were also his grandsons.

Meanwhile, as Snowseeker led the filly back into the safety of the base, they came face to face with Jinx and Optimus. Recon panicked and passed out while Snowseeker scared of what might happen for having gone out on his own when he was not supposed to, fell down onto his little knees hoping Optimus and Jinx would not hurt him.

Jinx cocked his head to the side and looked down at Snowseeker with a look on his face that said, 'you're not in trouble with me, I don't even know what's going on'. The stallion looked at Optimus with a confused look.

Meanwhile, Luckywing was glad to be back with her family again as she dearly missed them. She tickled both sparklings before looking over at the other Sparklings. She had nearly forgot Hurricane was pregnant.

Safire sighed heavily and began talking to herself, trying to amuse herself. She rambled about anything and everything, all it was - was boredom.

Optimus knew exactly what Snowseeker was apologizing, as Optimus knew that Snowseeker was not to be outside alone as there were still those out there who wanted to hurt anyone. Jinx looked and realized why Prime was concerned as a lone sparkling had no defense.

Slugbug and Luckywing were happy to be back together and fully online. And as the two held their own sparklings, they welcomed Windstorm, Snowstorm, and Thunderstorm to the world before heading out to just be together as a family.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight was racing to get back to earth. Kryptonight was happy that he was able to help save Safire, but now he desperately needed to get back to be with his mate, Hurricane and see their new triplet seekerlings as well as explain to mom and dad how the two little sparklings who fought so long ago were now sparkmates with sparklings. It was going to be difficult for Kryptonight, but he knew he could do it.

Meanwhile, Safire was jarred from her boredom by a familiar sounding voice, and then she realized that Starscream was talking to her. And then she remembered Kryptonight - somehow Kryptonight must have saved her, but the question was how as no one knew where she was, but she decided that she would try to figure that out once Starscream took her wherever they were going.

Safire apologized for talking to herself and then fell silent. She looked around and drew random shapes on the floor she was sitting on. Not realizing some of the places she was touching where actually hot spots on the seeker.

Meanwhile, once back home, Nightwish and Nightsky fell right into a much needed recharge. Luckywing smiled and put both on their own berth before looking at Slugbug with a confused look. "What happened before I was in med bay?" she asked.

Jinx shrugged and excused himself before going to his brother's room. He needed to talk to him about their father.

Starscream was fighting his body as he started lowering into earth's atmosphere. Starscream sent a message to Hotshot through their bond i _you better be ready to have a session cause i am horny as hell_ /i. Hotshot responded and back at the base, Hotshot left the med bay and prepared to greet the seeker in his own special way.

Meanwhile, Slugbug was not sure what to tell Luckywing as he had not seen exactly what had happened to her, but he did tell her that they had been working with Recon, a scared little filly. The name brought something back in Luckywing's memory and Luckywing clung to Slugbug even closer.

Meanwhile, Gizmo and Jinx talked about ways to dispose of the "old man" as even their mother had finally decided to stand up to the old fool. The question was how to do it.

Safire smiled and laughed to herself as she couldn't help it, she was bored out of her mind and had nothing to do but draw random figures. Once they landed Safire unloaded herself as she figured out what she had done to her father. She giggled to herself before running into the base and trying to find her own mate.

Meanwhile, Luckywing asked where Recon was so she could found out what happened.

Eventually, Recon came back around and was confused. Where was she? She could see Snowseeker and looked at him.

After dropping Safire off safe and sound, Starscream made a beeline for his own mate, and boy was Hotshot going to be surprised as it had been a long time since the seeker had been this riled up. Safire sought out her own mate, wondering where Jinx had gone.

Meanwhile, Luckywing left the sparklings with Slugbug, who watched them diligently while she sought out Recon.

And as Recon came around, Snowseeker helped her up and escorted her inside the base. Snowseeker only hoped that they could get to the med bay without running into certain bots.

When Safire found her mate she asked if Luckywing was alright and he nodded. The mare wondered what was on her mates mind. She scanned her mate's body before sensing he was also in the same mood as Starscream.

Meanwhile, for unlucky Recon, Luckywing rounded to corner and stopped in front of Recon and Snowseeker. She opened her mouth to speak but closed her mouth when the other youngling moved behind Snowseeker. "You're the demon's daughter, aren't you?" Recon squeaked. Demon? Safire was now a _demon_? "If you're referring to Safire then I guess yes" Luckywing replied. "Get away from me!" the other youngling yelled, jumping back.

Luckywing was puzzled, as she had no idea why Recon called Safire a demon. Luckywing tried to reach out to the injured youngling, but Recon just clung closer and tighter to Snowseeker. Luckywing walked away, realizing that her trying to reach out to the young one was going to do more harm than good. And feeling rejected, Luckywing returned to her sparkmate Slugbug, hugging him tightly and crying soft tears on to his shoulder. Slugbug said nothing as he merely comforted his sparkmate, knowing that now was not the time for talk.

Meanwhile, as Safire and Jinx went at it on one end of the base and Starscream and Hotshot went at it on another end of the base, Hurricane was introducing his and Kryptonight's little seekerlings to Hurricane's parents, Demolisher and Cyclonus, along with Hurricane's younger sister, Purplerain.

Meanwhile, after Luckywing left, Recon let go of Snowseeker a little bit, enough so that he could "breathe." Snowseeker saw fear in the little one's optics and knew something had happened. If only little Snowseeker could figure out what.

Recon turned around and slumped to the ground, crying. "I can't stay here, I just can't. If I stay here everyone will question me and get mad if I tell the truth" Recon said sadly. She shook her head and looked to the floor, remembering all that happened that day.

Meanwhile, Luckywing slowly stopped crying and told her mate what happened. "I ran into Recon and she called Safire a demon, for no reason" she said, trying to keep her cool.

Outside the base Sinner was watching what was unfolding inside, smirking he disappeared and went into the base. The stallion first went to the Security Director and paralyzed him before watching the cameras.

Slugbug comforted his mate. HE remembered what Jinx had told him about that day. Slugbug understood, and with that, Slugbug sat his mate down and began to tell her what happened, after he told her to grab Nightwish while he grabbed Nightsky and they headed into a nearby tunnel. Luckywing could tell that Slugbug felt something was wrong, but refused to ask what as she trusted that if they were bringing their sparklings here, it was pretty bad.

Meanwhile, Snowseeker kept talking to Recon. He wanted to reach out to her so bad, but she refused to allow him to help her any further as she realized and remembered what had happened.

Meanwhile, as Sinner watched the cameras, he failed to realize that Inferno would be coming to check on his sparkmate and once Inferno slipped quietly inside, he realized that there was an intruder in the base and hit the silent alarm before tackling the intruder.

And after having had his fun, Jinx immediately responded to the silent alarm as did Starscream. Gizmo headed on his way as well, as Sinner and Inferno fought.

Sinner was startled when the others showed up, this wasn't what he had planned. Shocked and startled the stallion thought about retreat but remembered Toxic Mixup and Riot where hidden in the base.

Both stallions snuck around the base looking for either Recon, or Safire. Why Safire? No one knew they just followed orders. Yet for unlucky Starfire Riot found her first while Toxic Mixup searched for any other danger.

Before anyone could say anything, Riot snuck out with Starfire while the poisoness stallion went to retrieve Sinner that is until he found Recon and Snowseeker.

Recon looked up and spotted the deadly Stallion but before Toxic Mixup could do anything, an extremely pissed Skyfire stood over Recon and Snowseeker. This just wasn't Toxic Mixup's day.

Meanwhile, while everyone fought Riot got Starfire back to Trickster and had her chained, waiting for the older stallion to show. Sadly Starfire had changed to her alt mode hopping to fight Riot but was only chained up that way. When Trickster appeared the chained mare began fighting to get loose as she wasn't ready for more sparklings but it didn't work. And once calmed down; Starfire waited for whatever was about to happen, Trickster changed to his own alt mode, and Riot watched.

Slugbug, having sensed the danger, joined up with his brother and the two, after making sure their little families were safe, combined, unaware of the fact that they were going so fast that they managed to flatten Toxic Mixup, who did not see the unexpected mech to show up. And once KB realized he had flattened the stallion he picked up the stallion and threw he out the door, and set off. And since KB had handled things, Skyfire had changed and gone off elsewhere

And after having reached the security room, Skyfire changed to Deathwish. And once changed, Deathwish began beating the tar out of Sinner, as Sinner was completely unaware of the fact that there was a mare so dangerous. He barely made it out of the security room alive, but somehow he made it outside, alive but barely and he slowly crawled toward Trickster's base.

In the meantime, Luckywing and Hurricane along with their sparklings were buried far beneath in safe tunnels, away from prying optics.

Starfire was standing there defiantly as Trickster got ready to rape his "daughter-in-law". Trickster was lining himself up when he heard something that sounded out of place. Trickster, realizing that neither Time Traveler nor anyone else was responding to his calls slowly and carefully moved away from Starfire, who watched with horror as Trickster was pissed. And before Trickster realized what happened, KB, hidden by invisibility, shot a null ray into the horse's neck from close range, shorting the horse's neuronet for a good amount of time. Starfire gasped as she feared what she could not see. But what she could not see, did not harm her, but helped her escape. Starfire said nothing, as she had no idea what or who had rescued her, but she figured she would find out eventually.

Deathwish sighed heavily and went back to Evil Angel. She then high tailed if from the office. The older mare headed for her room and waited, thinking there was bound to be something else that would go wrong.

Meanwhile, Riot had returned to base and began hunting for Safire. Boy would he be in for hell when he found her.

Luckywing sighed and stayed put with her sparklings. She looked around looking for extra tunnels to go into, until she saw she was right under her mother's room and what was about to happen.

Meanwhile, Time Traveler found Trickster and repaired him. He let Starfire and KB go, he had to stay and repair his leader as everyone else seemed to be out.

Meanwhile, seeming to have been forgotten in the shuffle, Toxic Mixup grabbed the two young bots in front of him and ran off, with Recon and Snowseeker, without anyone being the wiser. Snowseeker sighed, as he realized that Slugbug had warned him of this. And Snowseeker knew not to panic; however, Recon was struggling for her life, draining her vital energy.

In the meantime, Luckywing and Hurricane remained safely under the base with all the brand new sparklings. Luckywing wanted to get out and fight but a few quiet squeaks from Nightsky and Nightwish made her realize why Slugbug and Kryptonight had made the decision that they did.

And once Evil Angel was in Safire's room, she ran into Riot, who swore. There was no way he could beat the femme in front of him, but before he could run, Evil Angel laid into the dumb stallion, and beat him to within an inch of his life, making the broken stallion limp out in a slow crawl while she mocked him the whole way out. It was then that Evil Angel saw that Toxic Mixup had captured Snowseeker and Recon, but they were too far away to catch at the moment. And Evil Angel's red eyes flared as fire came out of her nostrils, she was now beyond pissed. She was not pissed that Recon was captured, but she was pissed that the precious little sparkling Snowseeker was caught.

And having rescued Starfire, KB set her down on the ground, and then finally revealed himself. And where there was once fear, there was now understanding and thankfulness. And the two headed back, always watching to see if there were any other threats around.

Evil Angel knew nothing to do but chase Toxic Mixup down. So, transforming to her alt mode once again, she chased after Toxic Mixup. The mare swore to herself as she had failed to see but the small lack of sleep did to her. Normally she would have kept stride with the younger stallion but lack of sleep mixed with working herself to death was making it hard on the mare. She struggled to keep the stallion in her sights; luckily she had enough energy to do something like that.

Toxic Mixup skidded to a stop and pranced into the base with his catch. The young stallion put both the youngling and sparkling into split cells. One electrified for the saber horse, the other only bars.

Recon tried slipping thru the doors but only got the shock of her life. The filly kept trying until she was even more damaged then before.

Meanwhile, Evil Angel snuck into the base and ran into Toxic Mixup and, a repaired, Trickster. All three fought but in Evil Angel's worn down state she lost and was thrown into a brig that no one, not even KB, could reach let alone get into.

Poor Evil Angel was bleeding pretty heavily from her mouth and black coat. The Energon blood mixed with poison drained the older mare as she tried to rid her body of it. Little or none of it was got rid of which only killed the deadly femme. The only chance she had was if she could contact Starscream. _Dad, I need to ask you a favor. I kind of bit off more than I could chew, can you help me out. Unless you want me to die you can leave me_ the black mare said thru a private link to her "Father" Starscream

Starscream, upon receiving the message, took off in search of his "daughter." He sent her a message, asking her where she was. She sent a message back and Starscream headed on his way, being as stealthy as he knew how, which was partially why he was known as the deadliest seeker in the universe. And it was not too long before Starscream located the bleeding femme, got her out of her prison, and left before anyone even knew he was there. Evil Angel wanted to tell Starscream about Snowseeker, but she was too tired to stay awake.

Meanwhile, Snowseeker sat still in his little cage, keeping observant and quiet, which creeped Time Traveler out as it was weird to see such a young sparkling be so calm about the whole thing. Snowseeker had not tried to break out of his cage, instead, he slept. Time traveler thought it odd, never realizing that Snowseeker was conserving his energy until he was rescued or in case he had to save himself.

Meanwhile, KB returned with Starfire only to realize that Snowseeker and Recon were gone. And once they left Starfire with Optimus they left once again, hoping that they could find their brother. And they hoped that they would find him before it was too late.

Recon sunk back to her cage and cried to herself. She gave up, there was no escape and she wanted no help. The filly was surprised to see Snowseeker sleeping but she knew why. Eventually she cried herself to a light sleep.

Meanwhile, Time Traveler watched over both "kids". The stallion sighed and fell into a light recharge not expecting anything bad to happen.

Back at base, Starfire was confused as to why both youngling brothers left again but said nothing as she was safe now and it didn't matter where the brothers where going.

Slugbug and Kryptonight reformatted into KB in search of their brother Snowseeker. KB formatted into his flying mode and took off before anyone could follow him. And as they went on their way, they really hoped that they could find Snowseeker. And with the chances of him being at the enemy base being great, KB decided to start there.

Meanwhile, Snowseeker continued to sleep, knowing that his brothers would be the first to know he was gone, but he got something he never expected as little Aquaformer, who had been overlooked by everyone, came into the cave from a tunnel she had explored with her brother Slugbug. And just as Aquaformer got to the cage, KB appeared and together Aquaformer and KB got Snowseeker out of the prison without even waking Time Traveler. and all disappeared down the secret tunnel, leaving little Recon behind as they had no way to get her out of the cage without waking the guard, but happy to have each other, the two sparklings and KB left.

When Time Traveler woke up he was pissed to see Snowseeker gone but glad to see Recon still in her holding cell. Maybe there was a way she could be used against the Autobots, that is if they didn't help her.

Meanwhile, Luckywing began worrying about Recon and left to see if she could find her. Sadly not even Luckywing would save her; things weren't looking to good for the youngling.

And as all the activity wore down, KB returned his brother and sister to their quarters before Kryptonight and Slugbug separated and went to go find their young families. And as Slugbug and Kryptonight led their families out of the tunnels, they ran into Jinx who was slightly limping from the fight. Jinx was worried when he saw marks on both Slugbug and Kryptonight, but after Slugbug explained, everything was made clear.

Meanwhile, Recon cried softly in her sleep. She was wondering why she was still alive. Her original mother had been killed as had her father. Her brother had deserted her and had never been heard from again. And so, since she figured she had nothing to lose, she stopped fighting.

Snowseeker was sad to leave Recon behind, but he knew why. There was only enough time to save one, and Snowseeker knew blood/energon was thicker than water.


End file.
